


Free to Marry (or not)

by mettahuman



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 39,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mettahuman/pseuds/mettahuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami wish everyone would stop assuming they're going to get married just because it's now legal for them to do so.</p><p>Originally written as a one-shot to celebrate #lovewins, has since spiraled out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Korra checked her phone and sighed. Yet another slew of text messages to wade through. She sent Asami a message.

 **Kornball:** Hey babe, I just got another gazillion messages.

 **Enginerd:** I got a metric fucktonne[1] of them myself. Let’s talk about this when I get home.

 **Kornball:** OK luv u

 **Enginerd:** <3

\-----

Asami entered the front door of the flat she shared with Korra, to be met by the delectable smell of dinner cooking, and by an even more delectable pair of lips. Strong brown arms encircled her and pulled her close as she savoured the kiss, clinging to it until the beeping of a timer broke them apart.

“I – uh – I need to get the soufflé out of the oven,” said Korra, pulling away reluctantly.

While Korra was finishing up dinner preparations, Asami hung up her jacket, and got her phone out. Texts from Mako, Bolin (eight), Opal, even _Varrick_. She glanced through them, then went to help Korra set the table.

“What’s for dinner?”

“There’s a fish soufflé, boiled new potatoes with garlic, olive oil and fresh dill, and a green salad. Nothing fancy.”

“It looks delicious, Korra. Thanks for cooking.” Asami planted an appreciative kiss on her cheek.

“So my mum called again,” said Korra as she scooped some soufflé onto her plate. “She managed to bring up Eska’s engagement twice. She also casually mentioned that dad has some time on his hands right now, and wouldn’t mind giving me some carving lessons. At least she’s trying to be subtle about it. Ikki suggested taking you out on one of those new turtleduck rides and proposing in the middle of the lake. Meelo says I should threaten to go live in a mud hut in the swamp if you don’t marry me.”

“That’s nothing. I went to visit dad in prison earlier, and the _guards_ asked me when I was going to pop the question. Then I got more of the same from dad. Oh, and Bolin has offered to officiate at the wedding.”

“Why can’t people realise that just because the courts say we _can_ get married, it doesn’t necessarily mean we want to. I mean, I love you, and I hope we’ll be together forever, but marriage…..”

“Exactly. I’m glad people in same-sex relationships are now one big step closer to getting equal protection under the law, but marriage is a personal matter. It’s between the two of us, and everyone else needs to butt the hell out.”

“I love it when you talk tough, Sami.”

\-----

 

[This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6xZ0IIABbrw) is their song.

 

 

[1]Asami is an engineer, and prefers to use metric units.


	2. How it Began

**Two weeks ago**

**Republic City Fire Station #1**

“…..and with that decision by the Court, same-sex marriage is now legal in the United Republic of Nations.”

Korra smiled when she heard the reporter announce the decision on the tv, and continued dicing the potatoes. She was just a part-timer at the fire station, filling in for the regular paramedics there as needed, but she got put on the chore rotation when she worked a shift. This afternoon’s menu was meatloaf, mashed potatoes, peas and cauliflower.

As she got done putting the potatoes on the stove, she was startled by a voice behind her.

“Congratulations, Korra! I would have come by sooner, but I had to wait for my break,” squealed Janice from dispatching.

Korra turned around and flinched in surprise.

“Uh, why do you have a rainbow flag draped over your shoulders?”

“I wanted to show my support for you and Asami! Don’t worry, I cleared it with the chief ahead of time. So, what do you have planned?”

“Well, Asami and I are going out to dinner to celebrate…..”

Janice enfolded her in a hug. “I knew it! I’m so happy for the two of you! You should do a June wedding!”

“…..with her employee, who was waiting for this decision so she could get married,” said Korra, a little stiffly.

Janice drew back and narrowed her eyes. “Don’t tell me you haven’t asked her yet. You two are perfect for each other, I don’t know why you’re waiting. Well, I expect to be told the moment she says ‘yes’.”

“But I’m not planning…..”

“Don’t wait too long, or she might beat you to it,” said Janice, as she started to walk away. “I’ve got to get back to my desk. Remember, let me know right away!”

Korra stared, open mouthed, as Janice walked off.

\-----

**Future Industries Tower**

“If there’s nothing else, Pam, I’m going to head out. Lana and I are meeting Korra for an early dinner,” said Asami.

“Nothing that’ll require you to stay late, Ms. Sato,” said her assistant. “I heard about the decision on the news. Would you and Ms. Korra be contemplating…..”

Asami sighed. “The staff started a betting pool, didn’t they?”

“Two, actually. There’s one for who asks first, and one for when the proposal will actually happen. I won the one on when you two would move in together. I like my chances.”

“I think you’ll be disappointed. Korra and I have made it this far without being married, and I think we’ll continue to be fine without taking vows that get reneged on by about 50% of the people who say them.”

“Well, congratulations on having the option, Ms. Sato.”

“Please don’t start.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought I'd add on to this. The chapters will probably be short. Feedback welcome.


	3. Dinner at Narook's, Pt 1

**Narook’s Seaweed Noodlery**

“Korra, over here,” said Asami, waving to her girlfriend.

Korra grinned as she headed over to the table where Asami sat with a bespectacled woman who had brown hair done up in a bun. Asami had changed into jeans and a t-shirt that said “Engineers to it to a First Order Approximation”.

“Hey, gorgeous,” she said, giving Asami a quick kiss before sitting down.

“Korra, this is Lana, she’s the general manager at one of Future Industries’ factories. Lana, this is Korra, my girlfriend.”

“Good to meet you, Korra,” said Lana as they shook hands.

“Likewise. Congratulations, by the way.”

“Thanks. I’m so happy we can finally get married. And here comes my fiancé.”

A lanky Water Tribe man was walking towards their table.

“You mean Siluk?” asked Korra.

“Oh, you know him? Yes, he’s my fiancé.”

“Alright, I’m confused. Why did you have to wait until now to get married?”

“My twin brother’s gay, and I told him I wouldn’t get married until he and his boyfriend could legally get married here, too. We’re thinking of doing a joint wedding.”

“That’s wonderful,” said Korra. “Hi Siluk, small world.”

“Hello, everyone,” said Siluk as he sat down after giving Lana a peck on the cheek.

“Good to see you again, Siluk. I didn’t realise you and Korra knew one another.” asked Asami.

“Yes, I met Korra at one of the Water Tribe festivals that our community organises. She entered the celebrity dunking contest, which I was manning. The celebrity would sit in a dunk tank, and you had to hit the target with a blunt harpoon to get them to fall in the water, all proceeds from that went to charity.”

“I dunked Mayor Raiko three times in a row,” said Korra, smirking.

“I knew there was a reason I loved you,” said Asami. “How did I miss that?”

“You were out of town on a conference.”

Their waitress came to take their orders, and they all got bowls of noodles, plus a big plate of dumplings to share.

“So how did the meeting with the board of directors go today, Asami?” asked Korra.

“Fantastic. Profits are so good, I bet half of them are jacking off to the quarterly report as we speak.” She and Lana burst into a fit of giggles.

“ _Asami!_ There are people around us trying to eat.” Korra looked apologetically at Siluk, who had a light blush on his face. “Sorry about that, she’s got quite the mouth on her.”

Asami’s eyes were twin pools of emerald-green mischief. “Why Korra, you shouldn’t talk about our private life like that. People are trying to eat.”

“What? I – oh.” Korra turned red from her shoulders up as she realised what she’d said. Siluk gave her a sympathetic smile while Asami and Lana had a good laugh.

“I’m sorry, Korra, I couldn’t resist,” said Asami breathlessly. “You walked right into that one.”

“What? The giant stone pillar of a bad joke that you made spring up in my path?”

“It wasn’t that bad. People just don’t get me.”

“Yeah,” said Lana, “like the time a group of us from work went to the Tavern, and you told that annoying guy that he should discharge a large capacitor with his dick, and he thought you were coming on to him.”

The pair shrieked with laughter again while Korra and Siluk stared blankly at one another. Asami noticed their lack of amusement, and tried to explain.

“A capacitor is a device that holds a charge, so if you work on a circuit that has capacitors, you need to discharge them first, for safety. You do this with a conductor that has an insulated handle, or you could get badly shocked especially by the bigger capacitors. So discharging a capacitor with your privates would be painful and inadvisable.”

“Look, the food’s here,” said Korra, a little louder than was necessary.

They started on the food, Korra feeling relieved that Asami had abandoned further explanations about her witticism[1].

 

[1]Asami’s geeky sense of humour wasn’t the reason Korra fell in love with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virtual cookie to whoever gets what Asami’s t-shirt says.


	4. Dinner at Narook's, Pt. 2

**Narook’s Seaweed Noodlery**

“So how’d you two meet?” asked Korra.

“Well, you know Siluk’s a nurse, right?” Korra nodded. “Well, a couple of years ago, I got this nasty toothache, and my dentist didn’t have an opening until the following week. He prescribed some painkillers to tide me over until then. About three days after the toothache started, I started to feel a little nauseous and didn’t have much of an appetite. I figured it was a side effect of the pain meds, and toughed it out and kept going to work. Well, on day five, Asami happened to be at the factory, and she noticed I wasn’t looking too good.”

“She was green,” said Asami.

“So she insisted that I go and get checked out by a doctor. Good thing, too. Turns out my appendix had ruptured the day before, and I didn’t know because of the high-strength pain meds. I had surgery to remove my appendix, then spent three days in the intensive care unit being treated for sepsis caused by the rupture.”

“I happened to be working the ICU every day that she was there,” said Siluk.

“After I recovered, I took a Thank You card over to the ICU nurses for taking such good care of me.”

“Coincidentally, I was at the nurses’ station when she came by with the card.”

“I realised he was good-looking even without the haze of medication, so I asked him out.”

“Since she wasn’t a patient at that point, I felt it was okay to accept, and here we are.”

“Look at you,” said Korra, playfully punching Siluk in the shoulder. “Using the job to get the girl.”

“You should talk, Korra,” said Asami.

“I want to hear this,” said Siluk, smiling.

“Oh, Korra just saved my life by pulling me out of a burning building,” said Asami. “Then I won a date with her at the fire department’s charity auction. It wasn’t cheap, either, I got into a bidding war with Lau Gan-Lan Jr.”

“That first date didn’t go so well,” said Korra, “but then we went out a couple more times, and she won me over with her smarts and badassery.”

“It took a while for her to warm up to me,” said Asami. “I was hooked the moment I woke up to her taking my pulse and asking if I had any medical problems.”

“The fire department? But I thought you were a paramedic with the RCPD SWAT team,” said Lana, confused.

“I am, that’s my full time job. I’m also one of the part-timers that fills in at the fire department if one of their full-time paramedics can’t make it in for work.”

“Wow, no wonder Asami fell for you. Who could resist a firefighting SWAT team paramedic?” said Lana. “Well, ladies, it was great hanging out with you, but Siluk and I need to go. My brother and I are going to video chat with our parents and tell them about the joint wedding idea.”

“This meal’s on me,” said Asami. “Congratulations again, you two.”

Korra started on the remaining dumplings as Lana and Siluk left. Asami watched her with a bemused smile, amazed as always at how much food her girlfriend could put away. Out of the corner of her eye, Asami saw a pale young man get up from his table and walk slowly over to them. His hair was artfully coiffed so that it fell over one eye, and he had a contemptuous sneer on his face.

“Hey, Korr-uh,” he drawled.

Korra looked up, her mouth still full of dumpling, and scowled when she saw who was speaking to her.

“Heard the Court’s decision on the news. I guess this means you and your –“ he gave Asami the kind of look you would give to a fly found in your soup “- girlfriend are going to get married, even though it’s a violation of natural law.”

Korra shot to her feet, fists clenched, chewing furiously on her mouthful of dumpling.

“First off, Tahno” she said, spraying little bits of dumpling of dumpling on his shirtfront, “our plans are none of your business.” She paused to swallow her food. “Second, you can keep your bigoted opinions to yourself. And third, you need to be taught a lesson, and I know just the person to do it.”

Asami grabbed Korra’s wrist.

“Korra, don’t do it! You’ll get fired.”

Korra wrenched her arm free, not taking her eyes off Tahno. “I’ve got this Sami.” She put her finger and thumb to her lips and whistled loudly, causing silence to fall over the whole restaurant.

“Hey Oki!” yelled Korra. A man a few tables away looked at her inquisitively. “Tahno here doesn’t think you and Mike should be able to get married.”

Oki stood up so fast that his chair clattered to the ground. He strode over to Tahno, glowering. The size difference between them got obvious he drew closer. Oki was easily a head taller, and almost twice as wide, and his bare arms were impressively muscled. Tahno’s complexion got even paler, and he turned and ran, flinging a handful of money at a waiter on his way out the door.

\-----

**Korra and Asami’s flat**

“I still can’t believe you did that,” said Asami, wiping at the tears in her eyes as she broke out in a fresh fit of laughter.

“Hey, I’ve got brains to go with this brawn, you know,” said Korra, smirking and flexing her muscles.

“I can’t decide which ones the bigger turn-on at the moment,” said Asami, leaning in to nibble on Korra’s ear.

“Why choose? Let’s go to the bedroom, and I’ll let you enjoy both,” said Korra, scooping Asami up in her arms.

Later, after they’d made love, when Korra was running her hand gently over her girlfriend’s back, Asami sleepily said, “Korra, remember when you told me about the time someone went into cardiac arrest in the ambulance, and your partner got out the defibrillator and yelled ‘Clear!’ and you didn’t realise your leg was still touching the gurney?”

“How could I forget? I hit the side of the ambulance so hard, the bruise on my back took over a month to heal.”

“Well, that’s what discharging a capacitor on your body feels like,” said Asami, as she snuggled her head against Korra’s shoulder. Within five seconds, she was gently snoring.

“That’s my enginerd,” whispered Korra, planting a gentle kiss on Asami’s forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a backstory for how Korra and Asami got together, but it would have involved putting a flashback within a flashback, and might possibly be more than one chapter’s worth. Should I turn it into another multi-chapter fic? Gimme some feedback here.
> 
> Comments and feedback would be much appreciated.


	5. Game Day

**Thirteen days ago, Game Day **[1]****

**Korra and Asami’s flat**

Korra checked the timer on the oven. “The curry puffs are ready to come out,” she said. “How are the crudités coming along?”

“The dips are chilling in the fridge. I’ve just got to cut up some carrots to go with the celery and cucumber, and we’re set.”

“Good timing. The gang will start showing up in about fifteen minutes. We should have everything set out by then.” She gave Asami a peck on the cheek as she walked by to get the potholders.

Sure enough, by the time the doorbell rang, the food was all laid out.

“Hi guys,” said Korra as Bolin, Opal, Jinora and Kai came into the flat.

“I brought mushroom and arugula mini quiches!” declared Opal.

Bolin saw Korra’s less than enthusiastic look, and nudged her, “Don’t worry, I made a batch that’s bacon and cheddar.”

Korra high-fived him. “Bacon! You know me too well.”

“Kai and I made veggie dumplings,” said Jinora.

“We made two kinds of curry puffs,” said Asami. “Those are stuffed with minced beef and carrot, and these have potatoes and peas. We also have crudités with hummus and a sour cream dip. Mako said he was going to bring custard tarts and fruit.”

“Are they still doing pre-game stuff?” asked Korra, peering at the television. Analysts were discussing the past few games of the two teams in the finals. “The Fire Ferrets better pull through. I’ve got a bet going with one of the guys at work.”

“You’re gambling in the police station?” asked Kai.

“No cash involved. Loser shines the winner’s boots for a month.”

“I’m rooting for the Black Quarry Boar-q-pines,” said Jinora, earning a glare from Korra.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. It was Mako, carrying a box of custard tarts in one hand and a fruit tray in the other.

“Bro!” said Bolin, running up to relieve Mako of the box of tarts, and helping himself to one on the way to the table. “Hey, why didn’t you bring that girl you’re seeing?”

“Right, bring the girl I just started dating to the home of my two ex-girlfriends, who are now romantically involved with each other,” said Mako drily. “Nothing awkward about that at all. And for your information, she had to work an extra shift at the bakery today. They had to make extra to supply the game day crowds at the arena.”

“You cops and your pastries,” said Kai. “You’re just dating her for the sweet stuff.”

“She did get me a discount on the tarts,” said Mako, “but that’s not the sweet stuff I’m dating her for.”

“Hush up, the preliminary bouts are up,” said Korra. “They’re using this to kick-off the new women’s league. I’ve heard good things about the Red Sands Rabaroos.”

The Rabaroos made short work of their opponents, the Capital City Catgators. One of the Catgators was quickly eliminated. Her partner held out surprisingly well against two-to-one odds, mostly by using her exceptional parkour skills to stay elusive. Soon, however, the inevitable happened. One of the Rabaroos managed to grab her around the waist as she was attempting to vault over a wall. She was dragged down, one Rabaroo latched onto an arm, the other locking up one leg, and she tapped out to a double submission.

“Oh yeah, good moves,” yelled Bolin.

Asami’s phone rang, and she looked at the caller id. _My publicist? Why would she be calling me at home on a weekend? It better not be about how I dress in my off time again_. Asami’s t-shirt read “Mechanical engineers do it with fluid dynamics”.

“Hi Nicole, what’s the crisis?”

“…..”

“What do you mean, pull our expo out of Triumph Convention Centre? We’ve had it there for the past ten years.”

“…..”

“No, I haven’t seen the news. I’ve been getting ready to host Game Day with some friends, whom you’re keeping me away from at the moment.”

“…..”

He said what about same-sex marriage? Hell’s hydrogen-fusing bells[2]! ‘Turning a moral wrong into a civil right’, ‘it offends the Spirits’, what decade does the man live in?”

“…..”

“Water Tribe immigrants are causing the increase in crime? That smugass shit-eating son of a shirshu!”

“Asami, language!” mouthed Korra, pointing at Jinora.

“That’s ridiculous! My girlfriend’s Water Tribe, and she’s on the police force for fuck’s sake. And yes, we’re definitely moving the expo, I don’t care if we have to pay a cancellation fee. Make sure it gets out to the media that we doing this as a matter of principle.”

“…..”

“Let’s make a statement and do it at the Southern Water Tribe Cultural Centre.”

“…..”

“Yes, I realise it means I have to deal with Varrick.”

“…..”

“I know he’s eccentric. He announced that he’s working on a groinal attachment for game console remotes.”

“…..”

“I think it’ll be less morally reprehensible than having it at Triumph Convention Centre. I still can’t believe he said that stuff. If I was religious, I’d be looking up rituals to make Vaatu go tentacle-fucking-porn on him.”

“Asami!” said a scandalised Korra, clapping her hands over Jinora’s ears.

“Korra! What the fuck? I’m nineteen!”

“…..”

“It’s just Korra being a prude,” Asami deftly dodged the cushion Korra threw at her. “It’s like living with the language Dai Li. I swear, between the two of you, it’s a wonder I have any freedom of self-expression.”

Korra threw two more cushions, the second one almost connecting.

“Korra’s getting feisty. I’m going into the bedroom.”

“…..”

“No, not that kind of feisty. I’d be hanging up on you if that was the case.”

“…..”

“No, I don’t have any plans to ask her to marry me.”

“…..”

“’A good PR move’ is a shitty reason to propose to someone.”

\-----

“Sorry I had to dash off in the middle of everything,” said Korra, as she stepped out of the bathroom, towelling her hair dry and wearing a t-shirt that said “Paramedics are the best at rapid clothing removal”.

“Hey, you can’t help that you were on-call when that terrorist group decided to disrupt the games.”

“I have to admit, hijacking the Flamey-O blimp was a clever move. We’re lucky no one was killed.”

“Thanks to our very efficient police force.”

“What did you guys do after I left?”

“Well, I had to fend off questions about our impending marriage.”

“What impending marriage?”

“Exactly.” Asami eyed Korra’s t-shirt. “You know, it was pretty hot watching you in action on the news. Want to show me if you live up to what your shirt says?”

It took Korra ten seconds flat.

 

[1] [This](http://bleacherreport.com/articles/1991049-american-gladiators-meets-mma-in-the-insane-new-two-on-two-hip-show-on-axs-tv) is the sport they’re watching.

[2]It’s how they keep things warm down there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any resemblance to millionaires with political aspirations completely coincidental and intentional.


	6. An Ass-kicking Day, Pt. 1

**Eleven days ago**

**Future Industries Headquarters and Innovation Centre, 8:30 a.m.**

Asami was having a heated conversation with some of her engineers as they walked towards her office.

“I’m just saying that from a safety and security standpoint, some car systems shouldn’t be accessible wirelessly. It might be cool to be able to turn your car on or off with your smartphone, but….”

She caught sight of three disgruntled-looking department heads apparently also headed to her office. _What the flying blue fuck has gone wrong now?_

As the two groups converged, she was bombarded with a cacophony of complaints from the department heads. The general consensus seemed to be that IT had messed up. Bad.

 _Why come to me about this?_ Thought Asami. _Spirits forbid they actually follow the chain of command._

Asami took a calming breath, then said, “Go and try to settle things down. I’ll talk to one of the IT managers, we’ll get this sorted out as soon as we can.” She turned to the engineers and said, apologetically, “Let’s continue this discussion after lunch. I need to take care of this.”

“Pam, please tell Rohit from IT to get his ass in my office ASAP,” said Asami as she walked by her assistant’s desk. “Oh, and good morning.”

It took Rohit ten minutes to get to Asami’s office.

“Sorry it took so long, I kept getting stopped by people…..”

“Just tell me what the bloody fuck is going on.”

“You remember that we had discussed transitioning to that new operating system – it’s faster, has better security, works with the current software…..”

“Yes, I remember. What’s that got to do with all these people being in an uproar?”

“Well, Drew decided to take it on himself to install it over the weekend, without telling anyone. He also reset everyone’s id and password when he did that. That was something we’d discussed doing when we switched to the new OS. He thoughtfully emailed everybody their new id and password, but of course they couldn’t access their email without logging on first.”

Asami closed her eyes and took a breath. “And where is Drew right now?”

“He, uh, doesn’t work on Mondays.”

“Great. The guy who put us on the Clusterfuck Express isn’t even here. So what’s being done?”

“Thankfully, he didn’t have the rights to reset the id or password of anyone above him, and those got carried over to the new system, so the supervisors and I are going through and resetting ids and passwords.”

“Okay. What do you think we should do about Drew? I mean, he brought Marketing, Customer Service, _and_ Sales to a standstill. We’re lucky the other departments are on separate networks.”

“Well, he certainly meant well, he thought he was showing initiative, and he’s always been hardworking. He’s just not the greatest about communication. What about a demotion and putting him on probation for six months or so?”

“Sounds good, but any, and I mean _any_ , more fuckups from him, no matter how miniscule, and he’s fired. And you and his supervisor will be held accountable as well. Make sure something like this doesn’t happen again.”

When Rohit had left, Asami got her mobile out and sent Korra a text.

 **Enginerd:** I’m going to stop by the gym after work. I need to blow off some steam.

 **Kornball:** Ok. Nothing much happening right now. Checking my gear to make sure it’s ready if we get called out.

 **Enginerd:** Be careful. I love you.

 **Kornball:** <3

\-----

**Hama’s Inn, 10 a.m.**

The call came in soon after Asami sent her text. A pair of officers patrolling the Dragon Flats borough caught the unmistakeable smell of cooking meth and radioed headquarters. The location was Hama’s Inn, a place that had long been the source of much rumour and conjecture among the locals.

Thermal imaging intel placed the meth lab in one of the rooms in the upper level of the two-story building, with two occupants in the room. Visual surveillance from the rooftop of the building across the street indicated that the men were not armed, although there could be weapons in the room that weren’t visible from the angle of observation. The inn was otherwise unoccupied, except for the eccentric owner. It took quite some time to convince her to leave the inn. Plainclothes officers were sent in to discreetly evacuate the surrounding buildings, citing a possible gas leak. The ruse was made more believable by the utility vehicles used to block off the area.

Meanwhile, the SWAT team waited in a nearby alleyway in an unmarked van. When the building was clear of civilians, they made their way in stealthily. The plan was to take the two suspects alive, so they could be questioned about their distribution network. The team couldn’t use flashbangs because of the flammable nature of the chemicals in the lab. Two members of the SWAT team, who were former corrections officers, would be taking point with riot shields to pin the suspects against a wall or other flat surface. Each shield man would have two officers (Korra among them, she was assigned to immobilise the right arm) helping to get the suspects into restraints. Two officers would remain just outside the door, one with a shotgun loaded with rubber bullets, one with a Taser at the ready.

Korra waited with the rest of the team as their leader peered around the corner of the stairwell using a mirror. He signed that the corridor was clear, and motioned for the breach man to go ahead with the battering ram. The two with the shields were next, followed by the rest of the team.

The battering ram smashed through the flimsy door like it was paper, and the team surged in. Korra was right behind Shield 1, who quickly pinned one of the suspects face down on the ground. Korra grabbed the suspect’s right arm, Lefty 1 grabbed the left, then Shield 1 up just enough for them to get the cuffs on.

Korra looked up. Shield 2 had the other suspect jammed against the wall, but they were facing forwards, and managed to wriggle free before Righty 2 and Lefty 2 could secure him. As he started to run out the door, the sound of a shotgun firing boomed through the air, and his right knee disappeared in a spray of blood. One of the officers swiftly cuffed him while he lay writhing on the ground. Korra ran up with her medical kit to tend to him while the team leader updated command. She staunched the bleeding, and got the wound dressed, then the ambulance crew arrived and took him off her hands. He would be taken to hospital with police escort. The other suspect was taken to a squad car and driven off to the station for booking.

“What happened?” asked Korra as they rode back to the station. “I thought you were supposed to be using rubber bullets.”

“It was a rubber bullet,” said Ting, the officer who had fired. “I don’t understand, the specs from Cabbage Corp. said that they would cause severe bruising at most.”

“That’s the problem right there, it’s a Cabbage Corp. product,” said Korra. “Why are we even buying their stuff?”

“You do remember we get supplied by the lowest bidder, right?” asked Gil, the team leader. “Maybe you can get your girlfriend to lower the prices on some of Future Industries’ products so we can get better gear.”

“Janice said you were going to ask her to marry you,” said Karl. “You should bring that up after you propose, you know, when she’s in a good mood.”

“You’re assuming she’ll say ‘Yes’,” said Gil. “I mean, we’re talking stunning hot millionaire CEO genius engineer Asami Sato here. She might want to keep her options open.”

“I right here!” said Korra sharply. “And for your information, she told me yesterday that she couldn’t get enough of me, right after, um…..well, the point is she loves me, and I love her, but I’m not going to ask…..”

“Got cold feet, huh?” said Karl, laying a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. “That’s how I was when I was getting up the courage to ask Heather. Carried the ring around for five months before I actually popped the question. Can’t believe it’ll be our seventeenth anniversary in August.”

“But – “

“Alright, we’re here. Put your gear away and get to the debriefing room, Chief is waiting for us. We’ll have to let her know that drilling all those live extraction scenarios paid off,” said Gil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something similar to the IT scenario happened to a friend of mine, who works for a big company, shortly after they were promoted from programmer to manager.
> 
> I kind of ran their bust like a cell extraction. Don’t know if that’s entirely realistic. If you have issues with it, let me know. I’m open to modifying things.


	7. An Ass-kicking Day, Pt. 2

**Kyoshi Warrior Academy**

“Last few minutes of class, let’s burn it out!” yelled Toza. “Pad holders, throw random strikes, medium speed. Defenders, close in to the clinch when you have the opportunity, then work the headbutts, knees, and elbows. Feeders, remember to hold the target as close to you as safety permits. Don’t make your partner ingrain bad habits by making them swing for a target that’s half a metre off.”

Asami wiped the sweat out of her eyes and shook her arms out. It was her turn to hold the pads, which was an art in itself. A good feeder mixes it up, varying their attacks and properly angling the pads to simulate targets on an actual opponent, all while adjusting for their partner’s skill level and conditioning.

Toza cued up the music, then the interval timer went off, and Asami started to move. She was partnered up with Jake, who was relatively new, so she telegraphed her strikes a little more than she normally would, and only had him work combinations that they’d done in class that day. She gradually increased the pace, and had worked him to a smooth striking cadence when the timer went off.

“Alright, that’s the end of class,” said Toza. “Thanks for showing up and putting in the work. Now, for those of you who can stay, I need a gauntlet – gloves, headgear, and mouthpieces. Guys, make sure you have a cup on.”

Asami smiled as she geared up. _I wonder which poor sap has a birthday today. Or anniversary, or maybe it’s a promotion. Toza will use just about any excuse to run someone through the gauntlet. At least it’s a small class._ Besides Asami, there were five other students in the class.

“Asami, front and centre.”

_Hah! Looks like I get to soften them up for the rest of the class._

“Rule number one: Asami’s hair is off limits. That rule is for your safety, not hers.” Toza pointed at the human-shaped indentation on one of the walls, indicating what had happened to the last person who forgot rule number one. Asami had offered to pay for repairs, but Toza liked using it as a selling point for prospective female students. “Strikes at fifty percent, chokes allowed. Rounds will be two minutes long. Ready for the gauntlet, Asami?”

_Whuh?_

The timer went off. “Jake, you’re up first,” said Toza.

Jake came forward aggressively, not giving Asami any time to protest. _His boxing is okay, but that’s about it. Let’s do a takedown and go for the sub._

Asami parried a few punches, then slipped a jab and moved in, wrapping her arms around his body and clasping her hands at his back. She shifted her hands to his lower back and pulled in sharply while simultaneously driving forward with her shoulder and hooking the back of his knee with one of her legs. Asami broke her grip in mid-air, and they hit the ground with Asami on top, her hands on either side of his body. He turned over to try and scramble away, exposing his back. Asami locked in the choke from behind, and he quickly tapped out.

Toza reset the timer. “Kelly, you’re next.”

_Can’t go to the ground with her, she’ll tie me in knots. Good thing her standup isn’t all that good._

Asami held Kelly off with crisp punches, using her footwork and superior reach to keep the shorter woman from closing in. The time ran out, with Asami having landed almost all the strikes that connected.

“Jim and Mike, this round’s a two-on-one.”

They immediately tried to flank her, but Asami kept moving so that one of them was always between her and the other one, so she never had to fight more than one person at a time. Just before the timer went off, she lucked out. She was facing Jim, with Mike closing in behind her, and she managed to hip-toss Jim right into Mike’s path, and they both sprawled onto the mat as the round closed. That got her a round of applause from everyone, including Jim and Mike.

“Last round. Get in there Kuvira.”

 _Asshole_. _He planned this. Saved the best for last, and she’s fresh while I just had to go through four opponents._

Kuvira sauntered up with a confident smirk on her face. _Smugass bitch,_ thought Asami. _She’ll probably try to take me down. Let’s see if I can beat her to it._

Kuvira and Asami circled slowly, both of them throwing some probing punches. Asami saw an opening, and threw a front kick. As she hoped, Kuvira moved to the outside of the kick, catching her leg and throwing a backfist. _Gotcha!_ Asami posted a hand on the ground, kicked her free leg behind Kuvira, and twisted her body. Kuvira fell backwards, and Asami reached for the leglock as they hit the ground, but Kuvira was too quick and scrambled out of it. They grappled on the ground for a bit, until Kuvira got in Asami’s guard, postured up, and started to rain down punches. Asami avoided most of them with body movement, deflecting those that got through with her forearms. Finally, Kuvira seemingly forgot a tactical no-no in this position and put one had on Asami’s throat, partly to choke her, but also to hold her still. Asami, not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, quickly capitalised and went for the armbar, posting one foot on Kuvira’s hip as she pivoted and clamped the other leg across her back.

 _Why isn’t she fighting the armbar more?_ Thought Asami. Then she saw Kuvira reach into her pocket with her free hand. _Shitfuckdamn! Toza didn’t say no accessing hidden weapons._ Asami desperately grabbed Kuvira’s now knife-wielding hand with both of hers, and pivoted again so that her shin was against the elbow restricting her movements with the knife. They struggled like this for a while, Asami miraculously staying uncut until she finally managed to disarm Kuvira, who wisely took off running. The timer went off two seconds later.

“Great job, Asami!” boomed Toza. She was getting high-fives and pats on the back all around. Kuvira jogged up to reclaim her training knife and lifted Asami off the ground in a bone-crushing hug.

“Thought I had you with the knife. Guess that’s why you’re the boss,” said Kuvira.

“It’s good to know that my head of security is a sneaky, badass bitch,” smiled Asami in return. She turned to Toza. “Not that I mind having my abilities tested, but why’d you have me run the gauntlet?”

“Didn’t you and Korra get engaged?” asked Toza, looking puzzled.

“No.” _Sweet screaming Raava on a roller-coaster, will this never end?_

Toza frowned. “You shouldn’t put it off, you know. Never know what will happen, especially with her being in the line of work she’s in.”

“I appreciate your concern, but – “

“Reminds me of a situation I was in,” said Toza gruffly. “Back when I played for the Black Quarry Boar-q-pines. Had a crush on one of my teammates, but I wanted to wait until the season was over to tell him, so things wouldn’t get complicated while we were competing. Well, he got KO’d during one of our matches. Went into a coma, never woke up. He died without hearing it from me. Don’t know how it would have gone, but not knowing still gives me a little twinge of regret all these years later. Don’t let it happen to you.”

“I’ll tell Korra that I love her every chance I get,” said Asami, who’d heard Toza tell the story before. “I’m off to meet her for dinner, actually. Thanks for class, Toza.”

“When do you plan on asking her?” said Kuvira as she walked out the door with Asami.

“How much do you have riding on the answer?”

“The amount of money in the betting pool has no bearing whatsoever on my question,” said Kuvira loftily. “I’m just asking as your best friend, who doesn’t want you to let the best thing that’s ever happened to you slip through your fingers.”

“You can keep your thoughts out of what goes on between Korra and my fingers, thank you very much,” said Asami, earning a snort of laughter from Kuvira. “We’re happy as we are, for fuck’s sake. Why mess with that?”

“Just think about it, Asami.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments always welcome. Let me know what you like and what you don’t.
> 
> Just noticed that this fic reached 100 kudos. Thanks to all who left them, and thank you for reading!


	8. An Ass-kicking Day, Pt. 3

**Roku’s**

“Hey, hot stuff,” said Asami as Korra came sauntering up to the entrance of the restaurant, “ready for some food?”

“Totally. It’s been a long day.”

Asami held the door open for Korra, making her blush slightly. “Thanks, that’s so gallant of you,” she said, as she gave Asami a kiss.

“It also lets me do this,” said Asami, slapping Korra’s rump as she walked through the door.

“Ow! That stung! I take back my previous statement.”

They got a table, and started looking over the menu.

“Ooh! I know what I want,” said Asami.

Korra looked at the item she was pointing to on the menu. “Vaatu Vindaloo – locally sourced venison marinated overnight in vinegar, palm sugar and spices, cooked with Spirit Peppers[1] grown in the restaurant’s backyard garden. For people 18 or older only. Must sign waiver before eating.”

“You eat this and you’re not putting your mouth or hands on any part of my anatomy until you’ve brushed your teeth twice, and taken a shower. I still get a burning sensation just thinking about what happened after you won that curry eating contest.” Korra crossed her legs and looked uncomfortable.

“I’m sorry that celebrating my victory got a little…..heated.”

Korra groaned. “That’s right, mock my pain. You had me walking funny for two days.”

“I can do that without the help of incendiary food products, you know.”

Korra was unmoved. “You won’t be doing anything to me until you’ve thoroughly sanitised yourself after eating that evil concoction. Why would you even do that to yourself?”

“Spirit Peppers actually taste pretty good. They’ve got this sweet flavour, with a slightly smoky undertone.”

“Yeah, and you get to taste it for all of four seconds before it sears off your taste buds. I know some of the paramedics who got called out to the Red Lotus Restaurant after they had that so-called Spirit Pepper Agni Kai. It wasn’t pretty. The restaurant made a lot of money off that, too. Thirty contestants paid five hundred Yuans each to enter, and nobody managed to eat a whole Spirit Pepper, so the owners got all the money.”

“Hmm…..maybe I should enter the next time – “

“Don’t even think about it, Asami. It’s one thing to eat the stuff cooked in a dish. Eating a raw pepper is a whole different story.”

At this point, their waiter showed up.

“Good to see you again, ladies, what can I get you to drink?”

“Two salted lassis, please,” said Asami.

“Do you know what you want to eat, or should I come back in a bit?”

“I’ll have the Vaatu Vindaloo.”

“Okay, you’ll have to sign the waiver before I place your order. And what about you?”

“I’ll have the fish head curry, as mild as you can make it. And give me my rice on a banana leaf. We’ll also get a couple of small veggie curries to share. Let’s have the chickpeas with tomatoes and spinach, and the cauliflower and potato. Make sure they’re mild, and we’ll need separate spoons for each dish, please. I don’t want her contaminating anything with that biohazard she’s planning on eating.”

“I’ll be right back with your drinks and waiver.”

Korra sat back and smiled at Asami. “So how was your day?”

“Frustrating. The design engineers are in love with connectivity. I had to keep reminding them that there are some car functions you don’t want accessible remotely. I mean, just about anything can get hacked if someone’s determined enough. Just look at how the sand-shark virus shut down all those factories in the Earth Federation. I had to tell them that some systems are like solenoids.”

Korra looked as clueless as victim #1 in a horror movie.

“Not everything is better wireless[2],” elaborated Asami.

“Um – “

“Oh come on, that got me a good laugh from the engineers.”

“Sweetheart, they’re engineers. Plus, they work for you.”

Asami pouted, which made Korra’s heart skip a beat, then start up again at double speed.

“Aww, you know I love you, right? Bad jokes and all?” The pout remained. “C’mere Enginerd, give me a kiss before you smear your lips with toxic sludge.”

The waiter arrived midway during their somewhat lengthy kiss, and set out their drinks, then cleared his throat as he set the waiver down beside Asami.

 

 

**Acknowledgement of Risk and Waiver of Liability**

I, the consumer, understand that the Vaatu Vindaloo is made using Spirit Peppers, which are some of the hottest peppers on the planet. I acknowledge that by eating the Vaatu Vindaloo, I voluntarily assume the risk of personal injury, illness, or even death. I agree to indemnify, defend, and hold harmless Roku’s, its owner, employees, vendors, and affiliates from any and all claims and costs arising from, or in connection to, consuming the Vaatu Vindaloo. I hereby release and indemnify all aforesaid entities and individuals from injuries or damages of any kind resulting from consumption of the Vaatu Vindaloo. I understand that I may not share any portion of my Vaatu Vindaloo with anyone who has not signed a waiver. If I do so, I will be liable for any injuries or damages that occur as a result of my sharing the Vaatu Vindaloo.

 

Consumer’s signature__________________________________                                         Date__________

 

 

Asami signed and dated the form, and handed it over to the waiter.

“Did you get a good workout at the gym?”

“More than I expected. Toza had me run the gauntlet.”

“Why? Wait, I didn’t forget your birthday, did I?”

“No, you didn’t. He thought we got engaged.”

“Not him, too. Some of my team think I’m getting ready to propose.”

“Enough of that talk,” said Asami. “How was work today?”

“We had an uneventful drug bust this morning. This afternoon, we got called to bring in a potentially armed suspect. We waited until surveillance said the suspect was the only one in the house, then we approached the front of the house. The lead guy fired a breaching round into the door, then kicked it in. The new guy, Bob, was supposed to throw a flashbang into the room before we went in. Well, he threw it, but it hit the open door and bounced back at us. Most of us, including me, managed to turn away and cover up, so we weren’t too badly affected by it. Bob was right next to it, though, and got temporarily flash blinded and disoriented. I ran up and grabbed him, and hustled him away from the house as the others ran in. As we were headed toward the van, the suspect crashes out of a window right in front of us. I dropped Bob and tackled the suspect, and managed to hold him down until the rest of the team got there.”

“You didn’t get hurt, did you?”

“Nah, just a few bumps and bruises.”

Soon, the food arrived. The waiter set a big bowl of extra rice and the two vegetable dishes in the centre of the table, then set a plate of rice and the vindaloo in front of Asami, cautioning her not to let any of it touch her eyes. He then placed a banana leaf with a scoop of rice on it in front of Korra, and set her fish head curry next to it. He handed a fork and spoon to Asami, then asked Korra if she needed any.

“No thanks,” said Korra, “this stuff tastes better with fingers. I need to go wash my hands, though. I’ll be back in a minute, Asami. Go ahead and start.”

When Korra got back to the table, Asami was attacking the vindaloo with gusto. Her cheeks were red, she was sweating, and she had a blissful expression on her face.

“This is great,” said Asami, “I’ll have to compliment the chef.”

“Just keep it on your side of the table,” said Korra as she dug out an eyeball and popped it into her mouth.

“Ugh, how can you eat that?”

“It’s the best part – nice contrast in textures, firm, almost cartilaginous on the outside, then you get the nice gelatinous goo that squirts out when you bite down.”

“Stop, please.”

“Fine, I’ll enjoy this in silence,” said Korra as she extricated the tongue.

When they were done eating, the waiter brought wipes and fingerbowls for them to clean their hands.

“I need to run by the store,” said Korra. “I’ll see you at home.”

“Okay.” Asami leaned in for a kiss.

“Oh, no you don’t,” Korra moved back. She got out a notepad and scribbled a few sentences on it, then tore off the sheet and handed it to Asami. It said:

  1.        Wash hands with soapy water.
  2.        Brush teeth.
  3.        Take long, soapy shower.
  4.        Brush teeth again.



“Do all that, and I’ll actually sleep in the same bed as you.”

\-----

**Korra and Asami’s flat**

Asami had just got done with her shower when Korra came in the front door.

“What did you get at the store,” asked Asami. Korra handed her a package. “Baby wipes?”

“Those peppers burn you twice.”

“Let me brush my teeth again, and then I’m going to show you how grateful I am to have such a thoughtful girlfriend.

 

[1]Rated at about one million SHUs (Sozin heat units).

[2] [This](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Solenoid) is a solenoid. It’s basically a spool of wire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy hearing from readers, so please leave a comment. Thanks for reading!
> 
> I originally wrote inductor instead of solenoid, since Asami made a capacitor joke earlier in the story, but I figured a mechanical engineer would be more likely to use the latter term.


	9. The Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an interlude to set up their trip to the North.

**Ten days ago**

**Korra and Asami’s flat**

“Are you sure nothing’s available?” asked Asami.

“Nothing. All the hotels, inns, and B&Bs are all booked up. The summer solstice is coming up, and it’s coinciding with Harmonic Convergence.”

“What’s Harmonic Convergence?”

“It’s when the planets align. Some people believe that it amplifies spiritual energy. Our world and the Spirit World are supposed to be closest during the solstice, and Harmonic Convergence intensifies the connection, especially at the Poles. So a lot of people are making a pilgrimages to the Poles at this time.”

“Hence the lack of available hotel rooms. Will we have to stay with your uncle?”

“It’s our only choice. I don’t know why Eska sent the engagement invitations so late. I’m pretty sure she planned to have the party coincide with Harmonic Convergence because it’s all auspicious and everything, and my uncle’s really into the spiritual stuff, but sending the invites out the week before when there’s a major event in town doesn’t leave us with many housing options.”

“Do we have to go?”

“She actually called and specifically said that she wanted me there.”

“Do I have to go?” She glanced at the invitation, which had a picture of Eska almost smiling, standing behind a young man with green eyes who was crouched beside an eviscerated seal carcass with a queasy expression on his face. “The invitation says, ‘and guest’, not ‘and Asami’, so technically you could bring someone else with you if you didn’t want to go alone.”

“Who else would want to give up their weekend to stay with my uncle and his family? You don’t have to go, but would you really leave me alone with my Northern relatives?” Korra made sad puppy-eyes.

“Oh, stop, you know I can’t resist you when you do that. Fine, as proof of my love, I’ll go with you to the frigid North and put up with your uncle’s disapproval. At least I’ll have you to keep me warm at night.”

Korra threw her arms around Asami. “Thankyouthankyouthankyou. You can warm those icebergs you call feet on me all you want when we’re there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been finding some typos as I review past chapters for continuity. I'll be going through and correcting them when I can.  
> Apologies in advance if this messes with update notifications for those of you who are subscribers.


	10. Meet the Family

**One year ago**

**Future Industries Tower**

There was a knock on Asami’s office door.

“Come in,” she said. She was pleasantly surprised when Korra walked in. “This is a surprise. I thought you were supposed to be spending your day off unpacking boxes at our new place.”

Korra walked up to Asami and gave her a peck on the lips. “Yeah, well, between work and the move and everything, I haven’t been checking my phone messages like I should.” Korra grinned sheepishly. “Turns out my uncle and cousins are in town. I’ve been showing them around the city. They’re back at the hotel resting right now, so I thought I’d pop by to see you.”

“That’s nice, Korra, but you’ll be seeing me again in just a few hours. We have a date this evening, remember?”

“About that,” Korra rubbed the back of her neck. “My uncle wants me to have dinner with him and my cousins, and it’s hard to say ‘no’ because I see them maybe twice a year. Can we postpone our date?”

“Korra, our work schedules won’t sync up for the next month or so because we both had to take time off for house-hunting and moving. You wouldn’t believe how much stuff Pam and I had to reschedule or work around so I could have this evening free to celebrate our first night in our new flat.”

“I’m so sorry, Asami,” Korra sighed. “I just feel obligated, you know. I’m not that close with my uncle and cousins, but they’re the only family I have outside of my parents.”

“I understand, Korra,” said Asami, patting her hand. “I was really looking forward to this evening, though. Do you think I go with you? That way, we still get to go out to dinner together, and I’ll get to meet more of your family.”

“Uh, I don’t know if that’d be a good idea.”

“Why not? I’ve met you parents, and we get along fine. I’ll even pay for my own meal if money is an issue.”

“It’s not an issue, the money, I mean. It’s just – my uncle is…….different. He’s from the Northern Water Tribe, and they’re a lot more conservative than we are in the South.”

“I can behave, and it’s not just your uncle, I’ll get to meet your cousins, too.”

They’re not the greatest conversationalists.”

“I’ll take that as a challenge. Come on, Korra, please?”

“Don’t pout, you know what that does to me. Alright, I’ll tell my uncle I’m bringing a guest, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

\-----

**Kwong’s Cuisine**

“The rest of your party is already seated. If you would follow me, please.”

The hostess led Korra and Asami to a corner booth, where a lean, severe-looking middle-aged man was seated with a man and a woman who looked to be about Korra’s age.

“Hello!” said Korra, a little too heartily. “I’d like you all to meet my, um, this is Asami, everyone. Asami, this is my Uncle Unalaq and my cousins, Eska and Desna.”

Unalaq rose to his feet and shook Asami’s hand politely. “It’s good to meet you, Asami.”

Eska and Desna, in unison, gave Asami, then Korra a perfunctory nod each. “Asami, Cousin,” they chorused, then returned to staring straight ahead with bored expressions.

There was a pot of tea at the table, and Unalaq poured some out for Korra and Asami.

“It’s _so_ good to meet all of you! Korra’s told me so many wonderful things,” gushed Asami, earning her a suspicious glare from Korra. She took hold of Korra’s hand under the table, and gave her an impish smile.

“Oh? What has Korra told you?” asked Unalaq.

“That – that you’re from the Northern Water Tribe, and, uh, I hear that the architecture there is unique.”

“Yes, our magnificent buildings reflect our ancient heritage and close connection with the spirits. They are a truly impressive sight to behold. The buildings in our sister tribe to the South,” he smiled at Korra, “are somewhat more…..quaint.” Asami felt Korra’s grip tighten. “It’s no wonder my niece was so awed by our architecture that she thought to mention to you.”

Korra cleared her throat. “Why don’t we order our food? Asami and I can give some recommendations.”

“I have already ordered for us. The food should be arriving shortly.”

The first course was a marinated jellyfish and seaweed salad. The briny, slightly crunchy seaweed provided a nice textural contrast to the chewy strips of jellyfish. It was dressed with a sweet and sour vinaigrette that was accented with a touch of sesame oil.

“Eska, Desna, what do you think of the city?” asked Asami brightly as she kicked off one shoe and ran her foot up Korra’s leg. Korra jumped and tried to squirm away, her face reddening, but the close quarters didn’t give her much leeway for escape.

“Your port is very well run, the Port Productivity Journal gave it a very high port efficiency index,” said Desna.

“We were particularly impressed by the modifications being made to reduce pollution,” said Eska.

“Oh!” Asami was so taken aback that she took her foot off Korra. “My company is actually helping to implement some of those measures.”

“Eska and Desna have a strong interest in maritime commerce,” said Unalaq. “What company do you work for?”

“Future Industries. I’m…..an engineer.”

“You don’t look like an engineer.”

Asami gripped Korra’s hand hard enough to make the bones shift.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know I had to look a certain way to be an engineer[1].”

The second course arrived just in time. It was Hei Bai dumplings, one of the restaurant’s specialties. The dough of the wrapper was dyed black with squid ink, and it was stuffed with white crab meat. The dumplings were poached in a fragrant broth seasoned with lemongrass, kaffir lime leaves, and ginger.

Unalaq started talking about the Black and White Spirit that the dish was named after, and forgot about what he had been saying to Asami.

The third course was sautéed scallops with the roe sacs still attached. The light, delicate taste of the scallops formed the perfect base for the rich, decadent flavour of the roe.

“Republic City is so…..materialistic. The North is so much more spiritual. Our family, in particular, believes in living harmoniously with the spirits,” Unalaq gave Korra a meaningful look.

Asami didn’t miss the look. “Then I’m sure you’re very proud that your niece does so much to help people and uphold the law.”

“I feel she could do more. She has much promise.”

“You make it sound like you’re disappointed in her. If she’s fallen short of any expectations, they must be unrealistically high.”

Korra gripped Asami’s arm. “Asami, it’s okay, don’t –“

“Do you know that Korra saved two children last month? She – “

“I’m not saying that Korra doesn’t do worthwhile work. I’m just saying that she has a lot of untapped potential.”

“So! How are things at work, guys?” said Korra, desperately trying to steer the conversation to less contentious topics.

“The shipping company is doing well,” said Desna disinterestedly.

“We are thinking of running for city council at the next election,” said Eska as she apathetically turned the scraps of food on her plate into the semblance of a dark spirit eating a boat.

“If they win, they’ll be the youngest elected officials ever in the Northern Water Tribe,” said Unalaq. “I’m confident they’ll get voted in. People know that public service runs in our genes.” He gave Korra a look that clearly said, _although it might skip some family members_.

The fourth course came, braised sliced abalone with oyster sauce atop a bed of greens.

“How did your company become involved with working on the port, Asami?” asked Unalaq.

“Well, Future Industries prides itself on being environmentally friendly. So when the city put out a request for proposal for overhauling the port, our maritime division put together a proposal that was both economically _and_ environmentally sound. Some environmental groups had been lobbying hard for the city to adopt more ecologically sound methods, and I think that swung things in our favour,” said Asami as she playfully stroked Korra’s thigh. Korra inhaled sharply, and clamped her hand down on Asami’s to hold it still. A small struggle ensued under the table.

“Korra, it’s good that you have a friend who’s so mindful of the environment,” said Unalaq.

The fifth course was a steamed whole fish with ginger and scallions.

“How long have you two been friends?” asked Unalaq.

“Friends?” Asami smiled perkily. “Well, we met two years ago when my house caught fire and Korra found me unconscious in my office and carried me out,” said Asami, trying a two-pronged attack on Korra with her foot and hand.

“Yes!” said Korra, her voice somewhat higher than usual as she tried to fend off Asami. “Then we ran into each other a few more times, found out we had some mutual acquaintances, started hanging out, and here we are, best friends.”

Dessert was a plate of peeled fresh lychees and sliced moon peaches.

“Korra, you seemed very fidgety over dinner. You should try meditating daily to calm your mind,” said Unalaq.

As they were getting ready to leave the restaurant, Korra gave Asami a quick kiss on the cheek and said, “Head on home without me, I’m going to stop by their hotel to catch them up on a few things.”

\-----

**Republic City Four Elements Hotel, Presidential Suite**

“Your friend seems nice, Korra, I’m glad you have a good influence like her in your life.”

“Well, she’s more than my friend,” said Korra nervously. She’d wanted to be honest with her uncle about this at the restaurant, but she didn’t want Asami to have to deal with any fallout.

“Yes, you said the two of you were _best_ friends.”

“We are, but we’re more than that. She’s my girlfriend.”

“Yes, she’s a girl, and she’s your friend. What you youngsters call a ‘gal pal’?”

Korra struggled to tamp down her frustration. “It’s not just that, uncle. We moved in together.”

“Ah, so she’s your best friend _and_ your roommate.”

“No! I mean, yes, but she’s more to me than that. She’s my _girlfriend_ girlfriend, we’re romantically involved, we’re a couple. Do you understand, or do I have to find more ways to say it?”

Unalaq looked sadly at her. “You know this is just a phase, right? I know some good counsellors if you want some help getting through it. We also have a camp up North for people who are confused like you. Most of the campers are children whose parents send them there so they can straighten out, but we take adults, too. We get quite a few people from Ba Sing Se. Having an…..alternative lifestyle there usually means not having a job.”

Korra took a calming breath. “I need to go home and do a little unpacking. Your plane leaves tomorrow morning, right? I don’t have to be at work until the afternoon, so I’ll come to the airport to see you off. Good night, everyone.”

Korra blinked in surprise as she turned to walk out. Both the twins were flashing her the ‘hang loose’ sign, out of sight of their father. She grinned as she walked to the lift. _Maybe there’s hope for that side of the family after all_.

\-----

**Korra and Asami’s flat**

“That was torture,” groaned Korra as she laid down beside Asami on the bed. “And you groping me under the table didn’t help matters.”

“Alright, I’ll keep my hands to myself.”

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it. You can grope me all you want now that we’re alone. In bed. In _our_ place.”

“I’m still getting used to the fact that we’re now living together.”

“Oh, you’ll believe it in the morning when you open your eyes and see the boxes piled floor to ceiling. It’s mostly _your_ stuff, by the way, and a lot of it seems to be clothes.”

“Hey, a successful CEO needs an extensive wardrobe.”

“Yeah, like that stuff in the two big boxes labelled ‘naughty undies’. I took a look in one of them. I’m not the jealous type, but I think I might have issues with you wearing some of that to a board meeting.”

“Ugh, that image just killed off all the randiness in my system.”

“Sorry. I’m not really in the mood, either, to be honest. Talking with my uncle kind of gets me down.”

“You know all that stuff he said about you was rubbish, right? You do so much good.”

“I dunno, sometimes I feel like I could be, _should_ be, doing so much more. You’ll think this is strange, but sometimes I have dreams where I can move mountains, control the ocean, whip up a tornado by moving my arms, make fire shoot from my hands, and I’m saving the world, over and over again. Then I wake up and I’m just plain old Korra.”

Asami sat up in bed and looked earnestly into Korra’s blue eyes.

“Plain old Korra is the one I’m in love with, the one I gave my heart to, the one I trust to have my back. You’re the strongest, bravest, most caring person I know. You make more of a difference than you realise.”

She gave Korra a tender, lingering kiss.

“The whole sustainable port thing. You made that happen,” said Asami.

“What? How? Your company’s the one doing all the work on it.”

“I wasn’t planning on bidding on the job, but then you came over that one evening after kayaking on Yue Bay. You were almost in tears because you’d found that family of turtleducks that had their feathers coated in oil from a spill. I helped you clean them up, and we nursed them back to health and released them in Republic City Park’s pond.”

“We still go by to feed them sometimes.” Korra smiled at the memory and snuggled up to Asami.

“It was right after you brought in the turtleducks that I had the maritime division put together the proposal. I told them to make sure we minimised the environmental impact, which drove up our potential outlay. We practically had to offer to do it at cost to make our bid competitive. I justified it to the board by pointing out that we’d get the maintenance contracts indefinitely, and a lot of the equipment we were going to install would be from our new product line, so this would be a good way to show potential buyers how well it performs.”

“So you did all that for the turtleducks?”

“And for you.”

“That is so sweet. I think I may need a shot of insulin.” Korra hugged Asami tightly. “You always know what to say to make me feel better. I love you. So much. Do you know how much I love you?”

“How much?”

“Look up and count the stars.”

“Babe, we’re indoors.”

“Exactly.”

“Dork.”

They fell asleep holding each other.

\-----

Two nebulous forms floated around her, one gleaming white shot through with brilliant blue, one pitch black and flickering with blazing orange streaks.

“She’s so…..average in this world.” said a harsh male voice that sounded as though it was coming through overdriven speakers.

“It’s not always about physical power. She’s as strong as ever spiritually,” said a feminine voice in calm tones.

“That can only take her so far with this weak body. Some Avatar. I like her uncle.”

“You would. Remember she’s found her soulmate, that’s always strengthened her.”

“You’re right. Her soulmate. Now _that’s_ someone with power.”

 

[1]Check out [#ILookLikeAnEngineer](https://twitter.com/hashtag/ILookLikeAnEngineer?src=hash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raava and Vaatu’s appearance here inspired by silkarc’s fic [Book Five: Harmony](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3638346/chapters/8037393)
> 
> Read it if you haven’t already, it’s fantastic. I won’t say anymore because spoilers.
> 
> I hadn’t really planned on them making an appearance in this fic, since it’s a modern, nonbending AU. Putting Unalaq in the story changed that. Curse you, Unalaq.
> 
> The dialogue in this chapter has been massively altered multiple times, so let me know if I’ve messed up with any of my cut and pasting.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, and please leave comments. I love comments.


	11. Take Off

**One week ago**

**Asami’s private jet, en route to the Northern Water Tribe**

“You’ve ruined me. I can’t go back to taking regular commercial flights again. Well, maybe if it’s first class. Although I’ve never flown first class. Don’t even get me started on military transport flights.” Korra leaned back, closed her eyes, and sighed. “And look! I can stretch out my legs! Could you hand me one of those shrimp hors d’oeuvres, please?”

Korra held out her hand and waited, but no food seemed to be forthcoming. She opened one eye and looked. Asami was on her phone, having a heated discussion with someone.

“Hell fucking no! They can’t change the specs on us this far along in the project without expecting to pay more. A metric shitload more.”

“…”

“Buffalo-yak bollocks to that! They may have been a good customer in the past, but it’s not cheap changing things around. How did they get the idea we’d do this for free?”

“…”

“He’s a glorified bean counter, he can’t go saying things like that to a customer without consulting the people who are actually doing the work! And now _I_ have to deal with this. Gah! I hope he gets caught between two fucking boar-q-pines during mating season!”

“…”

“How was that statement ambiguous? Did I stutter?”

“…”

“Both! ‘Fucking’ is both a verb _and_ an adjective, and I was using them in both contexts simultaneously.”

“…”

“Fuck grammar! Don’t stifle my creativity. Listen, Audrey’s the project manager in charge of this. Tell her I need her to do a breakdown of how many billable hours it would take to re-do this per the new specs, plus cost of materials. Apply our break-even rate to the hours, add the cost of materials, and do a five percent markup. Give the client the figures, and tell them we’re doing this at such a low rate because we appreciate loyal customers.”

“…”

“Okay. Try not to bother me with anything else. I want to enjoy the rest of my vacation. Have a good rest of your day. Bye!”

Korra stood up and walked over to put her arms around Asami.

“I thought we were on vacation, enginerd.”

“Don’t worry, I’m turning my phone off for the rest of the trip.”

“You’ll still check for messages when I’m asleep, though. Don’t give me that look, I know you.”

“It’s hard for me to just switch over to vacation mode sometimes.”

“Mhm.” Korra kissed her way down Asami’s neck, lingering at her pulse point. “Your heart rate’s elevated.” She ran her tongue up along the same path, making Asami shudder. “You taste tense.” Asami snorted, then inhaled sharply as Korra nibbled on her earlobe. “As the medical professional on this plane, I’m going to have to insist that you go to bed.”

“You’re prescribing me bedrest?”

“Who said anything about resting?” asked Korra as she heaved Asami over her shoulder. She walked the short distance to the bedroom, and tossed Asami onto the bed, then flopped down herself.

“You know,” said Korra, “I always thought that if I joined the Mile High Club, it would be in some cramped little restroom wedged up against a sink. Not on a queen-sized bed with silk sheets.”

“Are you ready to become a member?”

“Sign me up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm on a tear with this fic. Sadly, at the expense of my other two fics. I wish I knew how writers who do more than one multi-chapter fic and update regularly do it. It's hard for me to focus on more than one story at a time.
> 
> Leave a comment, let me know what you think. :D


	12. The Great White North:  the Arrival

**The Northern Water Tribe**

**Unalaq’s house**

“Korra, Asami, good to see you,” said Unalaq. “Your mother is already here, Korra. Your father, sadly, couldn’t find the time to be here for his only niece’s special day.”

“Good to see you, too, uncle. You know dad couldn’t make it because he’s got obligations at the solstice festivals in the South.”

Unalaq sighed. “Let’s hope he can make time for the wedding.” He led them to the living room, where the sofa bed, which slept two, had been transformed into bed mode. Senna was there waiting for them, and she gave them both warm hugs.

“Are we on the sofa bed, then?” asked Korra. “I was hoping we’d get the guest room with the double bed.”

“Malina’s cousin and her husband are there. You’ll be sharing the sofa bed with your mother, Korra. Asami, if you would follow me, I’ll show you to your room.”

Korra stood, dumbfounded, as Asami shot her an indignant look and followed Unalaq out of the room.

“But – what – I – I’ve got to talk to uncle about this!” said Korra as she made to follow them.

Senna laid a restraining hand on her. “Sweetie, don’t. The room she’s in only has a camp cot, which barely holds one. All the guest rooms are filled, some have kids on the floor in sleeping bags. Unalaq knows you two are together. He doesn’t like it, but I think he’s accepted it, or at least made allowances for it somehow in his rigid moral code. He doesn’t want you to flaunt your relationship in front of the other guests, though.”

“I wasn’t planning on making out with Asami at the dinner table, if that’s what he’s afraid of. It’s just that we’re on vacation, and I can’t even cuddle with my girlfriend at night. It’s not fair!”

“It’s just for a couple of days, sweetie. Let’s try to make the best of it. You can take Asami to the solstice festival, although it’s a little more…..subdued here compared to the South.”

“Yeah, and there’ll be the religious fanatics waiting for a portal to open up into the Spirit World because of Harmonic Convergence.”

“That’s part of the fun, right?” said Senna.

Korra grinned. “You’re right, mum.”

“The two of you should go for a walk before dinner. It’ll help loosen you up after the plane ride.”

“You forget, we flew here on Asami’s private jet. It was…..relaxing.” Korra blushed slightly.

“Well, then you should definitely go and get some exercise, work up a bit of an appetite.”

Korra reddened a little further. “I think I will. Which way to Asami’s room?”

“Up the stairs, take a right, third door on your left.”

Korra followed her mother’s directions. _I don’t remember there being a bedroom here_ , she thought as she reached the door her mother had indicated. She knocked softly. “Asami? It’s me.”

“Come in.”

Korra opened the door and stood at the entrance for a moment, trying to process what she was seeing.

“Don’t say it, Korra!” snapped Asami.

“They – they put you - ” Korra began, then she doubled over with laughter. “Ahahaha, this is Aunt Malina’s walk-in closet. You’re in the closet, hahaha. Oh, my ribs hurt!”

“Shut up, Kornball,” said Asami, trying, but failing, to maintain the frown on her face. She cracked a smile. “I suppose it is pretty funny.”

“It’s hilarious,” wheezed Korra from the floor, where she had fallen over while she was howling in merriment. “This was worth the trip,” she choked out between giggles.

It took a few minutes for Korra to compose herself.

“Would you like to go for a walk? Dinner won’t be ready for a couple more hours.”

“I’m game. Lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, they cheer me up. :D


	13. The Great White North: the Walk

**The Northern Water Tribe**

Korra and Asami walked hand in hand, enjoying the lovely scenery.

“It’s warmer than I expected, lots warmer than that time we took that cruise to visit your parents in the South.”

“Asami, we visited my parent in autumn. It’s summer here now, the three months in the year when the temperature stays above freezing.”

“Thank the Spirits for small mercies. I don’t think I could handle freezing my ass off along with putting up with your uncle. I’m still pissed off about having to sleep alone in a closet.”

“At least it’s a nice, roomy closet,” said Korra with a smirk. “Aunt Malina’s got a good-sized wardrobe.”

“I’m looking forward to dinner. If your aunt’s shoe collection is anything to go by, that family doesn’t stint when it comes to the finer things in life. I bet your uncle will be serving up some high-end liquor.”

“Um, actually, they’re strict teetotallers. He won’t allow any alcohol in the house. There won’t be any at the party, either.”

“What? Fuck! No alcohol at all? What the hell kind of vacation is this? No alcohol, prospects of sex are looking bleak, and I get the feeling that I’ll need coffee to make it through the party.”

“It won’t be that boring. And you don’t need alcohol to have a good time.”

“Says the girl who doesn’t drink.”

“Hey, remember the time that waitress at the Misty Palms Oasis cut me off because I was acting too wild?”

“Yeah, and she wouldn’t believe us when we told her you hadn’t had any booze. It was funny when she threatened to call the police if you didn’t quiet down.”

“Yeah, Chief Beifong would have loved that.”

“Should we head back?”

“Sure. Tell you what, I’ll take you to the festival after dinner. It’s not as much fun as the ones we have in the South, but it’ll be something to do. Today’s more of a setup, we can go again tomorrow, when it’s the solstice. There should be some good music acts.”

“Good idea. Maybe I can get a drink there. I’m actually fine with not drinking during our vacation, but I feel like having one just to get back at your uncle for sticking me in a closet.”

“Sorry. The town’s dry.”

“Fuckity fuck fuck! I hope a massive herd of flying bison with flaming diarrhoea flies over this place after we leave.”

“Not likely, they’re a mythical creature.”

They soon arrived back at the house.

“I just need to run upstairs and change for dinner,” said Asami.

“Why? What you have on is fine.”

“I just want to slip into something more comfortable. I’ll meet you in the dining room.”

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be longer. We'll see the twins, and maybe a little of the festival. Still trying to decide what they'll have for dinner.


	14. The Great White North:  Dinner

**The Northern Water Tribe**

**Unalaq’s house**

Korra ran into Senna on the way to the dining room.

“There you are, sweetie. Did you have a good walk?”

“It was wonderful. I’d forgotten how beautiful it is in summer. I think the size of the mosquitoes scared Asami a little at first, but I pointed out that it’s easier to spot them coming when they’re that size.”

“Have you seen Eska yet? She says she’s got something to tell you.”

“Nope. I’m sure I’ll have time to chat with her after dinner.”

“It’s good to see her so happy.”

Korra snorted. “How can you tell? Did one corner of her mouth raise up by a millimetre?”

“She’s practically glowing. You’ll be able to tell when you see her. It’s the same way you look when you’re around Asami,” said Senna, smiling fondly.

The goofy warm feelings that welled up in Korra when her mother mentioned Asami made her miss the dangerous waters the conversation was headed towards.

“Sooo…..I saw on the news that the United Republic has finally caught up with the times,” said Senna coyly.

“Yeah,” said Korra excitedly. “I’ve been following the news on that very closely. Mandating the switchover to those new streetlights will really curb light pollution. You know how I love looking at the stars, and right now, the glare from Republic City even affects night sky viewing at Air Temple Island.”

Senna looked bewildered. “Sweetie, what are you talking about?”

“The new laws regulating fixture shielding, spectrum, and intensity of streetlights[1], of course” said Korra, looking equally confused. “What were you talking about?”

“The legalisation of same-sex marriage, sweetie. Your father and I thought maybe you and Asami…..”

“Mum, please.”

“But Korra, you’ve been together for three years, you’ve been living together for the past year, and it’s obvious that you love each other very much. Don’t you think it’s time to make a deeper commitment?”

“I think we’re both happy with the way things are, mum.”

“But look at Eska and Vijay, they’ve only known each other for five months, and they’re already getting engaged. And that’s after Unalaq stipulated that they had to be chaperoned if they weren’t on a group date.”

“Really? She’s twenty three! And she’s not someone to mess with, either. I remember when we were kids and she got mad because I dunked her in the water when we were at the beach. She towel-snapped me so hard that it left a huge welt,” said Korra, wincing at the memory. “And are you seriously telling me that my younger cousin jumping into an engagement with someone she’s only known for five months should be an incentive for me to propose to Asami?”

“Not if you put it that way. Korra, marriage isn’t just about a piece of paper or a ring on a finger. You’re in a dangerous profession. What if something happens to you at work?”

“Asami and I have talked about this. She’s a multi-millionaire, so it’s not like she’ll be left destitute if I die. And if she – “ Korra felt her heart clench at the thought of anything bad happening to Asami. “ – I – I’ll – you know, now’s not really a good time to talk about this. Let’s just be happy for Eska.”

“Korra, have you two thought about having kids?” continued Senna determinedly.

 _Oh, she did_ not _just go there_. “Everyone’s gathering at the dinner table, mum, let’s head there. Don’t want to keep them waiting.”

By the time they got to the table, there were three seats left, none of them adjacent. Eska and Vijay were seated at one end of the table, Unalaq and Malina at the other, with Vijay’s parents seated on either side of them. Senna managed to sit between two people she knew. Korra ended up seated somewhat across the table from Asami (the seats on either side didn’t quite line up), between Malina’s cousin’s eighteen year old son, Aujaq, whose parents were even stricter and more controlling than Unalaq, and Vijay’s sister, Usha.

Asami had changed into a buttoned-up flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Korra caught her eye and gave her a supportive smile. Asami did not return it. Holding Korra’s gaze with a smouldering one of her own, she started to unbutton her shirt, slowly, and with just a hint of provocation. Korra gripped her chair. _She’s not going to cause a scene here, is she?_ Next to her, Aujaq shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Asami gave Korra a sultry pout as she finished unbuttoning her shirt, then pulled it open like some superhero doffing their civilian garb for battle. The t-shirt she wore read “Mechanical engineers know how to apply the right head pressure”. Korra’s eyes widened. She could almost feel the looks of disapproval from those who had Asami in their line of sight.

Unalaq stood up and cleared his throat. “Beloved friends and family, tomorrow, on the solstice, we will celebrate the engagement of this lovely couple,” he indicated Eska and Vijay. “Tonight, Malina and I have prepared a simple meal for us to share as we enjoy the companionship of those who have travelled far to be here.”

Asami slouched low in her chair, then stretched, arching her back while throwing a suggestive glance across the table. Korra subvocalized “Behave!” at her.

“We give thanks to the Spirits for the food we are about to eat. We are especially grateful to the animal that gave its life for this meal. We are blessed. Please eat.”

Asami stretched again, and gave Korra a seductive wink. Aujaq, who was in the middle of drinking some water, sputtered and spilled half the glass in his lap. He jumped up.

“Excuse me,” he said, his voice cracking. “Sorry for the mess, I have to go change into something dry.”

As he left, Korra shot as fierce a look as she could muster across the table. It appeared Asami was done with her shenanigans, though. She was sitting upright in her chair, her cheeks flushed. Korra went to the kitchen to get a rag, and had things cleaned up by the time Aujaq got back.

\-----

Asami wondered just how flaming red her face was. Of all the times to hit the wrong footsie target. She focussed on her food to try to forget her embarrassment. It was a thin stew[2], rather bland, with potatoes, onions, and some kind of meat that she couldn’t identify.

“What kind of meat is this? It’s very tasty.”

“It’s whale,” said Unalaq. Asami gagged on her mouthful of stew and went into a coughing fit. Korra was out of her chair and halfway around the table before she got it under control. “We were fortunate that a whale beached itself yesterday. Thank the Spirits for so graciously providing.” He bowed his head in reverence.

“That’s an interesting shirt you have on,” said the man next to Asami as she toyed listlessly with her food, all appetite gone. “It’s inaccurate, though. I’m a mechanical engineer, by the way.”

“Oh? Good to meet you, I’m an engineer, too.”

“That’s funny, you don’t look like an engineer[3].”

Asami restrained herself from plunging her fork into his hand. “That’s too bad, I thought wearing this t-shirt would help my image.”

“It’s a little off. I mean, it should be ‘pressure head’, not ‘head pressure’, and it’s a measurement of length, so it’s not pressure that you would apply.”

“Well, you could convert it to units of pressure. The statement’s more for humour, though.”

“What’s funny about that statement?”

Asami did a mental facepalm. “The humour’s probably not something you’d appreciate.”

\-----

After dinner was done, Usha held Korra back as the others left the dining room. Senna had accosted Asami, no doubt to talk about possible wedding plans.

“Did you see the little show that woman across from us was putting on? I think she fancies me. Do you think there’s any way I could, you know, meet up with her discreetly? You said you were from the South, so you’re not like these fuddy-duddies here. Where can I take a girl to have some fun?”

“Sorry to have to break this to you, but she’s seeing someone.”

“Didn’t look that way. You may not have seen it, but she was majorly coming on to me. Maybe she’s looking to have a little fun on the side. That’d suit me just fine.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. I hear her girlfriend’s jealous and owns firearms.”

“Ugh, why are all the cute ones taken? Well, can’t blame a girl for trying.”

Korra saw Asami headed towards her room, and ran to catch up with her.

“Hey you, what was with that act at the table?”

“That was me trying to have some fun. By the way, your mother – “

“I know, we had a nice conversation before dinner. How’d you get water all over your foot?”

“Don’t ask. I’m going to change, and then we can go over to the festival. I need to get out of this house.”

“I need to go talk to the twins first. I’ll come get you when I’m done.”

 

[1] [Here's](http://www.globeatnight.org/light-pollution.php) a nice article about light pollution.

[2] [This](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Suaasat) is what they’re having for dinner.

[3] [Here's](http://mashable.com/2015/08/04/i-look-like-an-engineer/) an article about what some engineers look like, in case you need a primer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope the t-shirt caption and subsequent discussion was accurate, since I don’t know that much about fluid mechanics. Could the mechanical engineers reading this correct me if I’m wrong, please?
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment, I enjoy reading them.


	15. The Great White North:  Catching Up

**The Northern Water Tribe**

Korra looked serious when she came to get Asami.

“Is everything okay?” asked Asami, concerned.

“Everything’s fine. I’ll tell you about it while we’re walking to the festival.” Her expression read _when we’re out of earshot_.

When they’d put enough distance between themselves and Unalaq’s house, Asami said, “So, what’s going on?”

\-----

**Previously**

Korra paused when she saw Eska and Desna’s two huskies at the door to the sunroom. They caught sight of her, and started barking loudly.

“Maim, Maul, quiet. It’s only Korra,” said Desna in his colourless voice.

Korra edged her way past the dogs and into the room. The twins were both seated, looking at her expressionlessly. Korra gave the twins hugs, then sat down and looked at Eska.

“So, what’s up?”

“I have a favour to ask you,” said Eska.

“What is it?”

“Vijay and I are getting married in two weeks. I want you to be the maid of honour.”

Korra gawked, trying to process the double bombshell that Eska had dropped on her.

Just then, Vijay entered the room, carrying a glass of water. “Hello, Korra,” he said. He gave Eska a quick kiss and smiled goofily at her. “Here’s your water, honey. Do you want me to rub your feet?”

“You may minister to my extremities,” said Eska as she turned sideways on the sofa so she could put her feet on his lap. He looked at her fondly as he started to massage her feet.

“Why – why are you getting married so soon?”

Both Eska and Desna looked at her like she was failing to see the glowing, pink and blue polka-dotted elephant in the room. Vijay blushed.

“We wanted to get married before the symptoms showed,” said Eska, speaking like one would to a particularly slow child.

“Are you dying? You’ve got a terminal illness, right? Spirits, how long do you have left?” asked Korra frantically.

The twins managed to pull off a simultaneous eye roll. Vijay turned even redder.

“Cousin, she is not dying. Quite the opposite,” said Desna dryly.

Eska laid a hand on her belly. Vijay looked like he might burst a blood vessel at any second. Desna stared at her like a scientist willing his favourite lab rat to pull a lever.

 _Oh_.

Korra strode over to Eska and gave her a gentle hug.

“I’m so happy for you!” She pulled away and looked at Eska. “I’m assuming uncle doesn’t know.”

“No, and we prefer that he remains ignorant. So, would you be willing to be the maid of honour?”

“Yes, of course.”

“I have another favour to ask of you.”

“Name it.”

“Vijay and I want you to be the child’s godmother.”

“Eska, are you sure? I know one of the godparent’s roles is taking care of the child if anything happens to the parents. My job is risky…..”

“We would like Asami to be the child’s other godmother.”

“What?” asked Korra, wondering how many more surprises were going to be lobbed her way. “But – but you hardly know her.”

“I know she is someone you care about very much.”

“Yes, but – “

“Also, she has the financial and legal wherewithal to stymie father should he attempt to get custody if Vijay and I are deceased or otherwise rendered incapable of parenting.”

“Oh. Still, I’ve got a dangerous job, and Asami’s a busy CEO. The courts may not look favourably on that when it comes to guardianship of a child.”

“It would help if you two got married,” said Eska matter-of-factly.

 _Spirits, not them, too_. “We aren’t planning to get married.”

There were more looks in the room. Eska, while keeping her expression unchanged, somehow managed to convey _She’s so far out of your league you need a space shuttle, yet she deigns to cohabitate with you and appears to actually love you. You are a cretin and an imbecile if you don’t propose_ in her gaze. Desna looked like a scientist trying to mentally encourage his favourite lab mouse to choose the door with the tasty food instead of the one leading to the electro-shock device. Vijay looked adoringly at Eska.

“It’s certainly something you should consider,” said Desna stoically.

“We could fit you in if you want to do a double wedding,” said Eska unenthusiastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was vacillating about where to drop the bombshell. I thought about putting it at the end of the previous chapter as a cliffhanger, but I think it works better this way.
> 
> Let me know what you think. Comments are much appreciated.


	16. The Great White North:  Another Walk

**The Northern Water Tribe**

They walked in silence for a while, following the path that led towards the festival site as Asami mulled over what Korra had just told her.

“Why did she ask you? You two aren’t exactly close.”

“I’m the closest relative she has in our generation. Malina’s an only child, and my dad is my uncle’s only sibling. Also, they wanted someone who lives in a more progressive part of the world. They thought about Vijay’s sister, but she’s a few years younger than us, and they don’t think she’s ready for this kind of responsibility.”

“Okay. I’m puzzled, though. How did it even happen? I mean, your uncle seems like the type who wouldn’t be above using a chastity belt to ensure his only daughter’s virtue.”

“Eska can pick locks.” Asami raised her eyebrows. “Um, not that I think she’s had to, you know, on a chastity belt.”

“You could learn a thing or two from her,” said Asami. “Knowing how to pick a lock would have come in handy that time you lost the keys to the handcuffs. It was embarrassing having to call in to work while cuffed to the bed.”

“Embarrassing? How do you think I felt? I had to go in on my day off to pick up an extra set of keys. The jerks at inventory insisted I get Chief Beifong to sign off on it. She asked me a lot of unnecessary questions. Right in front of a roomful of people, too.”

“We’re getting side-tracked here. Eska, preggers, how?”

“They met because Vijay’s work posted him here, and he had to do business with the shipping company that Eska and Desna run. Uncle made sure they were always in a group or chaperoned when they went on dates. Turns out he didn’t extend that level of supervision to her office.”

“I see getting it on at the workplace runs in the family.”

“Hey!” said Korra, smirking. “It’s not like you’re all work and no play, Ms. CEO. Remember when you had to get a new sofa for your office after – “

“Let’s back on topic, Korra. What did you say to Eska?”

“I told her I had to talk to you first. I – I want you to know, though, that whatever your answer will be, I really want to do this for her. The thought of a kid being raised in this place by my uncle…..I just couldn’t let it happen.”

She gave Asami a tentative smile. “Having to raise the kid would be a worst-case scenario. No! That sounded bad. Raising a kid would be good, although I know you’re not a huge fan of them, so I could do most of the raising. But having to do it would mean Eska and Vijay - uh – you know. Of course, being the godmother would mean that I have to spend time with the kid. So I could get to know them, in case the worst happens. Well, worst in the sense of death and everything, but otherwise…..”

“Korra, you’re babbling,” said Asami. They had stopped walking. Asami appeared to be channelling the twins as she stared unblinkingly at Korra.

“Sorry.” Korra took a deep breath. “I wasn’t sure how you’d take this, and it’s made me all jittery. I mean, if I say ‘yes’, and you say ‘no’, if something happens and I get custody of the child, you’d still be stuck with helping me parent, even if it’s not something you want. That’s if – if you still want us to be together if that happens. How would things be between us if I said ‘yes’ to Eska?” Korra’s voice wavered, but she kept her eyes resolutely on Asami’s.

Asami closed her eyes as she gathered her thoughts. _Spirits, how many variations on sad-puppy looks can this woman pull off?_

“Korra, I’m not going to dump you if you suddenly become a mother. I’m not sure how I feel about being one myself, but I love you, and I’m committed to our relationship, so if this is something you feel you have to do, I’ll support your decision.” She put her hands on Korra’s shoulders and touched their foreheads together. “I’ll be there for you. Always.”

Korra pulled Asami close, her relief palpable. “Thank you,” she mumbled with her face muffled against Asami’s shoulder.

Asami pulled away. “You know, it occurs to me that I haven’t had a chance to properly kiss you since we touched down.”

“Let’s fix that,” said Korra as she leaned in and kissed Asami tenderly. “Might as well do it while we can,” she smiled as they pulled apart.

“What do you mean? I get that we’re supposed to be discreet at your uncle’s, but I was planning on indulging in some hot and heavy PD-fucking-A with you at the festival.”

“We can’t. Not unless we want to get arrested for public lewdness.”

“Smoked Raava on rye with fucking sauerkraut and cheese[1]! Fuck this place and their fucktard laws! You’re telling me I can’t even kiss my girlfriend in public?”

“They’re very conservative here. Also, they’re not very tolerant of homosexuality, most of the psychiatrists here still view it as a mental illness.”

“Ignorant motherfuckers, it’s a wonder they get any tourists here.”

“Um, you’re also going to have to tone down the language. They’ve got laws against public profanity.”

Asami looked incredulously at her. “You’re lucky I’m batshit bonkers in love with you, because otherwise, I’d be taking off on a plane right now.”

“Well, thank you for staying. Gimme another kiss before we’re out in the open.”

“Doesn’t all the repression here bother you?” asked Asami when they resumed walking.

“Of course it does,” Korra sighed. “I just don’t know what I can do about it. I’d love to be able to snap my fingers and change things overnight, but that’s just not possible. My cousins might be able to get the ball rolling, though. They’re both on the city council, and I know they want to move up the political ladder. Maybe they’ll get things changed for the better.”

“So what did you say to Eska about the whole getting married thing?” asked Asami.

“I said we weren’t going to jump into a marriage just for the sake of her kid. I mean, two unmarried people can raise a child just as well as a married couple, right?”

“Damnfuckingright.”

 

[1]That would be a Raava [Reuben sandwich](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Reuben_sandwich)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’ll be more stuff going on in the next chapter. Heading out of town for a couple of days, so replies to comments will be delayed. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. :D


	17. The Great White North:  the Festival and What Happened After

**The Northern Water Tribe**

**The Summer Solstice Festival**

The festival wasn’t exactly bustling when they got there.

“We can look around later. I need food now,” said Asami. “I couldn’t bring myself to eat the whale stew.”

“I know they’re endangered,” said Korra, “but the one they got the meat from for dinner beached itself. They couldn’t get it back in the water, and it would have died anyway.”

“Whatever. Just get me to some food. I’m about to pass out from hunger here.”

The smell of cooking meat wafted over from a nearby food stand. Asami ran over to it. She queued up, her eyes brightening at the sight of skewers of meat on a grill.

“Oh, that smells delicious,” said Asami to the person in front of her. “What kind of meat is it?”

“It’s whale. We are fortunate that one generously gave its life that we may eat. It was a very large whale, so the meat was shared among many.”

Asami backed away and turned to Korra. “What the flaming fudge?” she hissed, earning her a sharp look from a police officer patrolling the area. “Don’t they serve anything that won’t make my conscience revolt? Wait, I see someone selling ice cream. I’d prefer something more substantial, but at least there won’t be whale meat in ice cream.” She made a beeline for the ice cream vendor before Korra could say anything.

“What flavours do you have?” asked Asami, practically salivating.

“I have two flavours: cloudberry and sea prune. You’re in for a treat. This is traditional Northern Water Tribe ice cream[1]. We usually use seal oil in it, but a whale beached itself yesterday, so this batch has whale oil instead. Much richer flavour.”

Asami turned wordlessly, walked over to Korra, and hugged her. Korra stroked her back comfortingly. The police officer eyed them with disapproval.

“Son of a – of a biscuit joiner[2],” said Asami brokenly. “I’m so hungry. I missed breakfast. I didn’t have lunch on the flight because, um,” she glanced at the police officer, who was now watching them like a hawk, “I was sleeping. I couldn’t choke down dinner. I just want something to eat that doesn’t involve intelligent marine mammals with family units.”

“Do you want some food?” came a voice from a nearby tent. “Come over here. Maybe I can help you out.”

The speaker was a young lady with green eyes, wearing the traditional green robes of the Earth Federation.

Asami shrugged at Korra. They entered the tent. Inside, some people were constructing intricate sand sculptures on a large, flat table.

“Welcome to the tent of the Sand Sages,” said the young lady. “My name’s Maya.”

“I’m Asami, and this is Korra. You said something about food?” said Asami eagerly.

“Yes. We’ve got some leftovers from dinner, you’re welcome to finish it off. There’s rice, fish, and braised cabbage. Nothing fancy, but it’s good and filling.”

“You’re a lifesaver,” said Asami fervently. “What do I owe you?”

“Nothing. We don’t have a food vending license, so we can’t legally sell you food. You could make a donation to our Order if you like, but it’s not necessary.”

Asami insisted on putting some money into their donation box, after which she attacked the food voraciously. Maya brought over a tray with a teapot and two cups.

“You should try some our tea. The Sand Sages are famous for our tea blends. This one is ‘Forty Two’. If you like it, we have some for sale, as well as a few other popular blends.”

Korra took a sip of her tea. “This is really good. I may have to get some to take home.” She looked over at the table where the sand sculptors were still hard at work. “What are they doing?”

“They’re creating a diorama of the Spirit World out of sand. We’ve been working on it all week, and we work in shifts, so the work is carried out continuously, day and night. We do this to honour the Spirits on the solstice.”

“Wow. What do you do with it when you’re done?” asked Korra, impressed.

“We sweep it into a bucket and scatter the sand to the winds,” said Maya.

“Oh,” said Korra, taken aback. “All that work and you just throw it away?”

“It symbolises the impermanence of material life. Come back tomorrow night and you can see the complete sculpture, and meet our leader, Abbot Zwei. I’ll save some food for you.”

\-----

They walked around for a bit after Asami had eaten. Most of the vendor tents featured traditional crafts with a Spirit theme. There were kites from the Air Temples in the form of Raava and Vaatu, stone carvings and little metal sculptures from the Earth Federation, lanterns from the Fire Nation. Artists from the Northern Water Tribe demonstrated the art of carving images of Spirits onto huge logs.

“It’s a lot more festive in the South,” said Korra. “There are games. I remember one time the prizes were these toys called Spirit Shifters, and I kept playing until I’d won one of every model they had. I still have my collection at my parents’ house. There’s a dragonfly bunny, a guardian spirit, a two-headed frog spirit that I called May-Jim, a bat-like thing, an Aye-Aye spirit, Wan Shi Tong, and Hei Bai. The toys had two modes: Regular and Dark. I used to put them in Dark mode, do a special ritual I’d made up, then switch them over to Regular mode and pretend I’d ‘purified’ them. I called it ‘spiritbending’. Hey, don’t laugh, I was a kid.”

Asami tried unsuccessfully to stifle her giggles. “Let’s get back, Kornball. I didn’t realise how late it was.”

“Yeah, having twenty two hours of daylight really messes with your sense of time.”

They held hands once they’d put some distance between themselves and the festival grounds.

“It’s so beautiful, all wild and remote,” said Korra as she looked at their surroundings. “The spirit lights here aren’t as spectacular as they are in the South, though.”

“I noticed that. Has it always been that way?”

“Not always. I remember the day they suddenly flared up back home. I was fifteen, and it was the winter solstice, the year before I joined the military. I was feeling rebellious; I’d just had an argument with my parents about how I felt they were being overprotective, so I threw some stuff in a backpack, and went out hiking alone. A freak blizzard hit. It was like being swarmed by a bunch of dark spirits. I got disoriented and stumbled into this place called the Everstorm, where the weather got even more intense. I thought I was going to die. The wind was so bad it blew me over, and I fell against this frozen pond. Right after I hit it, the storm suddenly stopped, and the spirit lights started blazing through the skies like wildfires.”

“I remember that,” said Asami. “The lights were visible as far north as the Foggy Swamp when that happened. There hasn’t been a good explanation of what caused it, though. The scientists said that it could have been a sudden shift in the planet’s magnetic field, or a solar flare, but both of those should have resulted in a simultaneous change in the northern lights, which didn’t happen.”

“Whatever the cause, we’ve got the better lightshow. I like to think it’s because we’re not sticks in the mud like the Northerners.”

\-----

**Unalaq’s house**

“I’m going to talk to Eska,” said Korra. “I’ll come by to say goodnight when I’m done.”

She found Eska reading in her bedroom. “I’ll do it, Eska. Asami’s not going to commit to anything, but she says she’ll be there for me.”

“Thank you, cousin,” said Eska woodenly. “And thank Asami, too, since you agreeing means that she has as well, for all intents and purposes. The question of her officially acquiescing will become moot once the two of you get married, anyway.”

Korra all but threw her hands in the air. _Why is everyone going on about this?_ “For the last time, we have no plans to get married!”

“Right,” said Eska inscrutably. “Good night, cousin.”

Korra walked down to Asami’s room/closet and knocked on the door. “It’s me, Asami.”

A muffled “come in” sounded from within, and Korra opened the door to see Asami in boxers and a t-shirt that read “Some engineers barely do it within tolerance”.

“You look cold, Asami.”

“Duh. I guess your uncle doesn’t believe in turning the heat on unless there’s a danger of the pipes freezing. What gave it away? Is my skin turning blue?”

“You’re not wearing a bra,” said Korra, her eyes glinting with amusement.

“I see you’re wisely saying that while you’re out of my reach.”

“I’m afraid to get too close. You could put an eye out with those.”

Asami stuck out her tongue.

“Keep that in your mouth unless you plan on using it, Asami,” said Korra with a grin.

Asami crossed the room in three long strides, hooked Korra’s elbow, yanked her into the room, and kicked the door shut. She snagged Korra’s shirt with both hands, swung her around, and shoved her against the shelves at the back of the closet.

“Hey, wha – mffffff,” Korra was cut off as Asami caught her mouth in a searing kiss. “Wh – what are you doing?” she managed to ask when Asami finally pulled away.

“I’m going to repay your uncle for his wonderful hospitality by doing his niece until she comes so hard that the whole house feels it,” said Asami as she unbuttoned Korra’s pants and pulled down the zipper.

“ _Asami!_ My mum’s here!”

“Then you should try and make sure your O-vibes bypass her,” said Asami in between nibbles on Korra’s neck.

“But the door doesn’t lock and – uuuuhhmm!” Korra’s train of thought completely derailed when Asami slipped a hand down her underwear, and her fingers found just the right spot.

“Would I let a little thing like an unlocked door keep me from treating my girlfriend right on our vacation?” asked Asami as she took her hand out and licked her fingers slowly and tantalisingly.

“N – nuh-uh,” grunted Korra, currently incapable of coherent speech as she stared with glazed eyes at Asami.

“Now, love, I need you to focus on being quiet. Closet doors aren’t the best soundproofing,” said Asami as she knelt down and pulled Korra’s pants down to her ankles. Korra’s knees buckled when Asami nuzzled her shirt aside and tugged at Korra’s panties with her teeth. She clutched at the shelves for support, knocking down several pairs of her Aunt Malina’s shoes.

“We’ll have to be careful putting them back, I think she has them alphabetised,” said Asami.

Korra grabbed Asami’s hair and pulled her close. “L-less talk,” she said hoarsely.

Asami snapped her a jaunty salute and set to work. Korra gasped as she felt Asami’s mouth on her, and then she had to struggle to suppress her moans. She was white-knuckled when she came, gripping the shelves so hard that she was sure one of them cracked.

After Asami had declined Korra’s offer to give her a turn (“I’m not letting you get me off in some dingy closet! What kind of girl do you think I am?”), they spent some time getting the shoes back on the shelves in approximately the right order. Then, Korra kissed Asami goodnight and went to get ready for bed.

Senna was on her phone when Korra went to get her things.

“It’s your father. Here, he wants to talk to you.”

Korra took the phone.

“Hi, dad. How are you?”

“Doing alright. I’m making sure my arm stays limber so I can defend my harpoon throwing title at the festival. How are you doing?”

“I’m okay. I went to the festival with Asami earlier. It’s much stodgier here than it is in the South. We had to listen to more than one preacher go on about how Harmonic Convergence will bring about a new spiritual age.”

Tonraq chuckled. “That’s the North for you. That’s why I left. How are things with you and Asami?”

“We’re doing fine.”

“Any plans to take the next step?”

“We are thinking of getting a dog.”

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it.”

“Love you, dad. It was good talking to you. Here’s mum back.”

Korra handed the phone to Senna and got out her pyjamas and toiletry bag.

“Hold on, Korra. You’ve got something on you.” Senna got a tissue, moistened it in a glass of water she had on the coffee table, then started wiping lipstick off Korra’s face and neck.

Korra turned red enough to camouflage the lipstick marks. _I feel like I’m six again. Can this get any more mortifyinging?_ She stood in embarrassed silence as Senna cleaned her up.

“Oh, and Sweetie, you’ve got some there, too,” said Senna, gesturing in the direction of Korra’s untucked shirt. Right by her fly.

Korra closed her eyes. _I want a portal to open and take me to the Spirit World. Me and Asami. Just the two of us. Someplace where I won’t be subjected to this kind of humiliation_.

“I’ll just go get ready for bed, mum,” said Korra as she all but fled the room. She walked by a couple of closed bedroom doors on her way to the bathroom. The noises emanating from them indicated that the occupants were not sleeping. _Guess Asami and I aren’t the only randy ones in the house_.

“Korra.”

Korra jumped. “Uncle! Hello.”

“I need to talk to you about what happened fifteen minutes ago.”

Korra froze. _He knows! He must have been walking by or something and heard us doing it. This is all Asami’s fault._

“I don’t know if you felt anything,” continued Unalaq, “but there was a massive surge in spiritual energy.”

“Oh, I felt something alright,” said Korra, her shoulders sagging with relief. _What in the world is he talking about?_

Unalaq looked at her coldly. “It’s good to know that you are not completely out of touch with your spiritual side.”

“Um, yeah, I’ve been working on that.”

“It seems that Asami is a good influence on you. I remember you were particularly resistant to being educated in spiritual matters when you were younger.”

“Right, that’s Asami, always making me want to better myself.”

“Are you two still living in sin?”

 _Wow, I didn’t think people still said that_. “We’re living together, and we’re mutually consenting adults, uncle. There’s nothing sinful going on.”

“Maybe the two of you should get married. It would at least give some semblance of decency to your living arrangements.”

Korra gaped at him, shocked speechless.

“Think about it, Korra. You’re not likely to find anyone else of her calibre who’d want to be with you.”

 

[1] [This](http://whatscookingamerica.net/History/Akutaq_EskimoIceCream.htm) is what they’re talking about.

[2] [This](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Biscuit_joiner) is a biscuit joiner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super-awkward smut. Not really something I’m comfortable writing. Also, I bumped up the rating to M. When I first wrote this as a one-shot, I didn’t plan on having Asami swear a blue streak every other chapter or so. Also, smut. Not that I’ll be getting too explicit with it. Wish I didn’t have to write it, actually, but it kind of ties in to the story.
> 
> Also added some stuff to the previous chapter, so you might want to re-read it. 
> 
> Please leave a comment, comments help me write better. Thanks for reading!


	18. The Great White North:  the Engagement Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: blood

**Six days ago**

**The Northern Water Tribe**

**Unalaq’s house**

When Asami went down to breakfast, Korra was nowhere to be found.

“She had to do some things with the family,” Senna explained. “It’s tradition. She’ll meet up with us at the party. Are you hungry? The food’s at the sideboard over there, just help yourself. There are eggs, potatoes, bacon, toast, butter, and jam.”

“Ooh, I could go for some bacon, where is it?”

“It’s on that plate there, they made it yesterday in the smokehouse outside. Malina told me it’s a family recipe, they made it from the belly meat of a whale.”

“On second thought, I think I’ll forgo the meat this morning. I’m sure there’ll be lots at the party.”

**Northern Water Tribe Royal Palace, around noon**

Korra was waiting at the front entrance of the palace when Senna and Asami got there.

“How did things go this morning, Sweetie?” asked Senna after giving Korra a quick hug.

“Swimmingly,” grinned Korra. “Dad would have been proud of me.”

“I’m going to see if Malina needs help with anything,” said Senna. “I’ll see the two of you later.”

“What’s got you in such a good mood?” asked Asami as they started walking. “Is it carryover from last night?”

“I see you’re not lacking in self-esteem,” said Korra, draping her arm around Asami’s waist. “Last night was fantastic, though, thank you,” she gave Asami a peck on the cheek. “You’ll see what’s got me so jazzed up when we get to the party proper. It’s kind of a surprise.”

“Well, this is swanky,” said Asami as she looked around.

“It should be, it’s the Northern Water Tribe’s Royal Palace. This building is the seat of government for the NWT. There’s actually housing in here for my uncle and his family, since he’s chief, but he prefers staying in his own house.”

They walked towards the large outdoor dining area, where the party was being held. There was a geothermal spring in the centre of the dining area, with a gigantic cauldron partially submerged in it.

“So if your uncle took the trouble to have the party in fancy digs like this, why is the dress code casual? I would have though everyone would want to take this opportunity to dress up and show off their finery, especially your aunt.”

“Well, we’re sticking with some of the traditional customs, so there’s the risk of getting your clothes a little messy.”

Unalaq, Malina, the twins, Vijay, and his parents were standing by a couple of metal tables. Asami squinted. The tables looked like…..

“Korra, are those embalming tables?”

“Yes!” said Korra excitedly. “Isn’t that ingenious? They usually do this on the ground on a sheet of plastic, but this way, there’s a drain for all the blood to go down, and they’ve got buckets set up to collect it…..”

“Korra,” said Asami, her voice strained, “what in the fucking Fog of Lost Souls is going on? What the fuck kind of perverted, crazy-ass, bumfuck-backwater rite is this?”

“Keep your voice down!” said Korra through gritted teeth. “Show some respect, Asami.”

Eight men dressed in traditional Northern garb came marching up, carrying what appeared to be two stretchers between them. They deposited the contents of the stretchers on the tables.

“Those are the seals that I helped hunt this morning.”

“You hunted seals?!?” asked Asami, horrified.

“It’s traditional for the groom to prove his worth by killing a seal for the engagement party. He’s allowed to pick two people to help him. Desna and I went with Vijay. Desna bagged the first one, and we were going to leave, but then Vijay had to stop three times to throw up, and the second seal kind of came out of nowhere, and Vijay tried to get away and fell down, and the seal went for him, and I killed it. That’s why we’ve got two. Luckily, the undertaker had an extra table.”

At this point, one of the seal-bearers sliced open the belly of one of the animals, and one of his companions started hauling out lengths of intestine. Blood dripped into the bucket set under the drain hole. Unalaq caught some of the blood in an ornate cup and presented it to Vijay’s father, who received it with a barely suppressed shudder.

Asami looked queasy. “You know what, I’m not hungry. I had a large breakfast. I – I think I’m going to sit over there until this is all over.”

“Are you sure? You won’t be able to see anything from there.”

“I’ll be fine, thanks. You go enjoy yourself.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to bring you some seal? The meat and blubber is served raw, I might be able to get you some of the blood, kidneys, or liver if I hurry, but those usually go pretty quickly. I won’t even try for any of the brain, the elders get first dibs at that. If you prefer something cooked, they’ll be throwing the flippers, tails, and entrails into that giant pot.”

“Uh, no thanks. I really don’t have much of an appetite right now. You go ahead, though. You must be hungry after the hunt.”

“Famished. I’ll come sit by you when I’ve loaded up my plate.”

“No, no, you should mingle with your relatives. You don’t get to see them much. I think I need some alone time, anyway.”

Korra ran off towards the seals, where a crowd was gathering. Asami found an isolated spot and sat down, doing her best to avoid looking at anyone carrying food. Senna came up to Asami with a glass of water.

“Here, I thought you could use this.”

“Thanks,” said Asami gratefully.

“You look like Tenzin.”

“Excuse me?”

“That’s how Tenzin looks when he visits his mother in the South and friends dig the aged walrus meat out of the ground to prepare a welcome feast for him.”

“Ah. Am I that obvious?”

“If you were next to me on a plane, I’d hand you an air-sickness bag. It’s nothing to be ashamed of, dear. Some of our traditions take a little getting used to. Oh, looks like Korra’s got into a tug of war with someone over a rib. I’m glad she remembered not to wear white. That girl gets so messy sometimes, and it’s hard to get the bloodstains out.”

Asami put her hand over her mouth. “C-could we talk about something else, please?” she asked faintly.

“Of course, dear,” said Senna. She looked at Asami earnestly. “You know, I don’t think I’ve told you enough how glad Tonraq and I are that Korra found someone like you to be with. She looks so happy.”

Asami smiled. “Well, she makes me happy, too.”

“Maybe the two of you should think about making it more…..legal.”

“We live together, we have a joint account at the bank, she’s in my will, and she’s listed as the beneficiary on my life insurance policy. That’s pretty legal.”

“What I meant was – “

“Senna!” said a young man who came running up. “They’d like you to say a few words in Tonraq’s place.”

“Oh. I’ll be right there. We can talk about this later, Asami.”

Asami heaved a sigh of relief as Senna walked off. She decided to take a stroll around the grounds to check out the buildings, and also to avoid the children running around with bloodstained mouths and hands.

Meanwhile, Korra was fuming at losing the rib to a ten-year-old. _If my hands hadn’t been so slick with blood, I would have won. Little brat. No respect for her elders! She didn’t have to haul that seal two kilometres on a sled._

“Hello Korra, haven’t seen you in a while,” said a middle-aged woman.

“Oh, hi, uh, Aunt…..Ila,” said Korra, desperately trying to remember how they were related. _Dad’s second cousin on his mother’s side…..I think_.

“I hear you’re still not married.”

 _Wow, she doesn’t waste any time._ “That’s right.”

“I saw you walk in with that lovely young lady. Who is she?”

“Her name’s Asami.”

“I take it you’re good friends.”

“Yes. We’re…..very close.”

“Well, let me give you a tip. You’re not going to land a man when you’ve got someone like her hanging around you. I mean, no offense, but,” Ila cast a disparaging eye at Korra’s bedraggled, bloodstained appearance, “next to her,” they both turned to look at Asami, who somehow looked elegantly attractive in jeans and a t-shirt, “you’re not going to look like the better catch, if you know what I mean.”

“Oh, none taken. She’s the snazziest. I’m not really looking at the moment, though.”

“You’d better start soon. You’re not getting any younger, you know.”

Korra got seconds on the seal, and found a spot at a table by a young lady she vaguely recognised.

“Korra, right? Don’t know if you remember me. I’m Apaay, your dad’s cousin’s daughter.”

“Oh yeah, good to see you again.”

“Isn’t it lovely seeing Eska so radiant?” Eska sat at a nearby table, gazing off into the distance like a sniper searching for potential targets.

“Yes, she looks overjoyed. You don’t have a plate. Did you get food yet?”

“I’m waiting for the cooked stuff. The doctor says I shouldn’t eat raw meat in my condition.” She patted her slightly swollen tummy.

“Oh. Congratulations.”

“Thank you. I bet your uncle and aunt are looking forward to grandchildren.”

“I’m sure Eska and Vijay won’t keep them waiting very long.”

“What about you? I bet your parents are hoping you’ll settle down and have kids soon.”

“I bet you’re right. I don’t think kids are in my future, though.”

“Having trouble finding someone, huh?” said Apaay sympathetically. “I think I know what your problem is.”

“Huh?” said Korra, puzzled.

“I hear you’re a police officer.”

“Correct.”

“Some men might find that a little…..intimidating,” said Apaay, giving Korra a patronising smile. “You should find a more feminine job; maybe as a secretary, something that doesn’t involve shooting people. Also, you shouldn’t go on seal hunts. It hurts some men’s egos if a woman is a better hunter than them.”

“You…..make some interesting points. I, uh, need to go look for my friend now. I told her I’d take her to the festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was kind of on the fence about having a seal-eating scene, but Traeger said I should do it. It you don’t like that part of the chapter, blame Traeger. :D For everything else, blame me. Anthony Bourdain did a show where he ate raw seal with an Inuit family. Warning, the video is kind of graphic. If you are interested, it’s here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N2WjblJnpUs
> 
> Comments are always welcome.
> 
> If anyone wants to give me a food prompt for my fics, go right ahead. I'll try to fit it in if I can. No guarantees on which fic it'll show up in, though, but I'll let you know if I use it. I've used some of Traeger's suggestions, notably banana leaf rice, which led to the hot peppers chapter. I still owe gaguilar001 something with tamales.


	19. The Great White North:  Harmonic Convergence

**The Northern Water Tribe**

**The Summer Solstice Festival**

When they finally left for the festival, the skies were overcast, but it was still reasonably warm. When they got there, Asami sprinted to the tent of the Sand Sages and looked around until she caught sight of Maya.

“Food,” said Asami urgently. “You said you’d save some food for me.”

“Oh, you’re back early,” said Maya, smiling cheerfully. “Yes, we’re having pan-fried noodles and arctic hen stewed with cabbage for dinner.”

“Sounds delicious,” said Asami, flinging a handful of money into the donation box. “Set me up.”

Asami was seated in front of her food, ready to tuck in, when Korra ran into the tent. “You could have waited. This backpack is kind of heavy.”

“Well, you didn’t have to bring it. When are you going to tell me what you have in there?”

“Patience. It’s a surprise.”

“Would you two like something to drink?” asked Maya as she walked up with a tray that held several little cups. “You said that you might be interested in getting some tea. I’ve got samples here.”

“Is there caffeine in them?” asked Korra. “I try to stay away from caffeine after lunch.”

“Oh, no, there’s no caffeine in these blends. You’ve already tried Forty Two. Here’s ‘Pattern’, ‘Logrus’, ‘Melange’, ‘Water of Life’, ‘What do you get if you multiply six by nine?’.”

“Fifty four,” said Asami, confused.

“That’s the name of one of the teas. And no.”

“Huh?”

“You had the answer yesterday,” said Maya cryptically. She left to talk to some festival-goers who had entered the tent before Asami could question her further.

They tried the teas. Asami’s favourite was Pattern; Korra liked Water of Life best. A spry old man came into the tent as they were finishing up their sampling. He was drinking tea from a large bamboo cup.

“Ah, visitors! I’m Abbot Zwei, head of the order. Here, let me show you our Spirit World diorama.”

They walked with him and looked at the intricate landscape that the sages had made out of sand. Abbot Zwei pointed out some mythical landmarks: Hai-Riyo Peak, complete with a nest of dragon bird spirits done with coloured sand, the Fog of Lost Souls, and the Tree of Time, represented by a carved chunk of driftwood.

“”I’m so glad we can show some of our mystic traditions to other cultures. Wait, do I know you?” He stared at Korra, took a gulp of his tea, and looked at her again, furrowing his brow in concentration.

“Uh, no, I don’t think we’ve met,” said Korra.

The abbot’s eyes widened. “You’re the Avatar!” he exclaimed, and prostrated himself.

“Wait, how did you know my SWAT designator? And why are you on the ground?” asked Korra, bewildered.

Zwei looked up from the ground. “I’m sorry, I didn’t recognise you earlier.”

“What do you mean?” asked Korra. “I don’t know you, you must be mistaking me for someone else. Please get up.”

The old man scrambled to his feet. “Avatar. The bridge between the Worlds. Bringer of balance. You honour us by coming here.”

“What are you talking about? My name is Korra, I’m just visiting from Republic City.”

“Not yet fully-realised, I see,” said the abbot, quickly regaining his composure. “Please allow us to bid you a proper welcome.” He raised his voice, gesturing at Korra. “Fellow sages, the Avatar has graced us with her presence. Let us greet her appropriately.”

To Korra’s utter surprise and embarrassment, all the Sand Sages in the tent joined the abbot in bowing deeply to her.

“Sorry about that,” said the abbot when everyone had gone back to doing whatever they were doing before his announcement. “I can tell you’re not one for formality. We do have to go by the book on some things, though. Are you the Avatar’s wife?” he asked, turning to Asami as he took another swig from his cup, the contents of which had remained miraculously unspilled.

“No,” said Asami tersely, giving him an exasperated look and waving her ringless left hand in his face.

“Ah, well, if you’re looking to make it more _official_ , I’m authorised to perform marriages. Won’t be legal here, though. Such…..archaic laws. It will, however, be recognised in the Earth Federation, the Southern Water Tribe, the Fire Nation, the Air Nations, and now the United Republic of Nations, too.”

Asami glowered at him. _You have got to be fucking kidding me! I don’t need this fucking bullshit from some total stranger, too_. Korra crossed her arms and gave the abbot a steely glare.

“I trust you were shown good hospitality?” he said, clearly sensing that a change in topic would be prudent.

“Oh yes,” said Korra. “Asami got some food, and Maya set us up with a sampler of your teas. They were delicious, by the way. I’m going to get a box of Water of Life to take home.”

“Let me get you ladies some of what I’m having. We don’t usually give it to the uninitiated, but I’ll make an exception for the Avatar and her companion.”

“I’d love to have some more tea, but what’s all this ‘Avatar’ business?” asked Korra.

“It’s spiritual,” said the abbot vaguely. “I’m sure you’ll grow into the role.” He walked over to an ornate samovar that was flanked by two stern-looking men, got out two cups, filled them with tea, and brought it over to Korra and Asami. “Here, try this. It’s called ‘Grok’. It’s caffeine-free,” he added when he saw Korra hesitate.

Korra blew on her tea and took a sip. “Very tasty! I’ll have to buy some of this, too.”

“Oh, this isn’t for sale, but I’ll make up a little package for you. No charge, of course. It’ll be enough for two cups.”

He spooned some tea into a little bag, rolled it closed, then wrapped it in paper, which he sealed with wax. He scribbled something on a label, affixed it to the package, then handed it to Korra. The label read, “for the Avatar and the Engineer”.

“How did you know I was an engineer?” asked Asami, taken aback.

“You look like one.”

\-----

“What was the old guy going on about?” asked Asami when they had left the Sand Sages’ tent.

“I haven’t a clue. I’m still freaked out that he called me by my SWAT designator.”

“Maybe Sand Sages have magical powers,” said Asami in a spooky voice.

Korra snorted. “You know how I feel about mystical mumbo-jumbo. Let me grab a bite to eat, then we can head out to that surprise I promised you,” said Korra.

“Alright. I’m going to walk around a little.”

Asami wandered over to where she saw some Air Nomads wearing protective gloves working on two kites. One kite was decorated to look like Raava, the other like Vaatu.

“Why are they wearing gloves?” she asked one of the acolytes standing to the side.

“They’re going to re-enact the battle between Raava and Vaatu,” he said. “These are fighting kites. We coat part of the line with a mix of finely ground glass and rice glue. Two people are chosen to fly the kites, and whoever cuts their opponent’s line wins. Of course, everyone roots for the person flying the Raava kite.”

“Why?” asked Asami, who was feeling contentious.

“Um, well, because Raava is the spirit of good, and light, and order, and…..uh…..”

“Yes, but don’t we need them both? I don’t know about you, but I don’t think my corneas would hold up well to continuous pure light. That’s why I wear goggles when I weld.”

“But – but Vaatu represents darkness and chaos. You wouldn’t want our world plunged into ten thousand years of darkness and chaos, would you?” asked the acolyte, clearly floundering. Asami gave him a sceptical look. “Metaphorically speaking, of course.”

“I sleep better in the dark,” said Asami tartly, “and I think perfect order would be incredibly boring. If things got like a perfect crystal at absolute zero, we’d be longing for the days when you could watch paint dry. Not to mention, I don’t think any of my electronics would work, which would be a bummer.”

“We belong together, I want to merge with you! I _so_ want to jump ship,” said a male voice loudly behind Asami, startling her.

Asami turned, ready to give the sleazebag a piece of her mind. She was surprised to see Korra eating a large bowl of ice cream.

“Who said that?” asked Asami, looking around.

“Said what?” asked Korra once she had swallowed her mouthful of food.

“Some slimeball was hitting on me,” said Asami, still trying to find the culprit.

“Who was it?” asked Korra indignantly. “Point them out, and I’ll teach them a lesson.”

“I – I don’t see anyone,” said Asami, perplexed. She turned back to the poor acolyte, who had been trying to edge away. “Anyway, my point is that you can’t have perfect order or perfect chaos. The interplay between the two is what makes life, and it’s what keeps it interesting.”

“Wow, Asami, that’s deep,” said Korra admiringly. Her blue eyes glinted for a moment as they reflected the red light off a large lantern some people were carrying. “Usually everyone’s all pro-Raava, and ‘Down with Vaatu!’, but you’re right, you can’t have one without the other.”

“Well, they’re two parts of a whole, right? Positive and negative, hot and cold, light and dark…..” said Asami.

“It’s all about balance,” finished Korra, smiling.

By this time, the acolyte had fled into the tent.

“Ready to head out?” asked Korra.

“Yes. What did you get to eat? You must have wolfed it down, you weren’t gone long.”

“I had seaweed stew with whale, and ice cream for dessert,” Korra brandished her bowl. “I also got some blubbered seal jerky for later.”

“And Maya gave me a dozen kale cookies to go, so I’m set.”

\-----

**The Forest of the North and beyond**

“Your surprise is a wall of rock by a forest?” asked Asami doubtfully.

“No, no. It’s what’s behind this wall of rock. I just need to find the entrance. Careful, there’s a lot of loose rock.”

Just as she said this, Korra’s foot slid out from under her, and had to put a hand down to catch her balance.

“Are you okay?” asked Asami.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Hey! There’s the entrance, where that funny-looking snowshoe hare ducked in.”

Korra turned and held out her hand, flashing that crooked smile that made Asami’s heart flutter. The clouds had moved on, and they were bathed in sunlight as they emerged, hand-in-hand, into the valley that the stone passageway led to. Asami gasped. Vividly-coloured flowers dotted the ground, with vibrant butterflies flitting amongst them. A gigantic tree cast its massive shadow on the ground.

“Korra, this – this is beautiful. And is it just me, or does it feel warmer here?”

“It’s five to ten degrees warmer than it is on the other side. There’s a hot spring right there.” Korra looked around. “Last time I was here was when I was a teenager. The twins brought me here on a camping trip. Funny though, it may have been the company, but the landscape seemed a lot gloomier back then, and I don’t remember the tree being that big. This isn’t the real surprise, though. Come over here.”

She led Asami to an open patch of ground, set the backpack down, and motioned for Asami to sit. She fumbled in the pack for a bit, then turned to face Asami on one knee, a hand behind her back, and a smile on her face.

“Well, Asami, we do a lot together, and I’m just crazy about you, and I’m so happy that you’re willing to share in some of the important things in my life that you may not be too keen about. I hope we get to do stuff together for a long time. I - I got you a little something. It’s not much, but it was difficult getting one on short notice. I hope you like it.”

Asami sat frozen in shock. _Shit! She’s proposing! Those persistent fuckers got to her! Fuck fuck fuck! How do I turn her down without ruining everything?_ Korra interrupted her thoughts by gently taking her hand and putting something in it. Asami looked down.

It was a pair of sunglasses.

Not just any sunglasses. It was the most appallingly hideous, fubar-fugly pair of sunglasses she had ever seen in her life.

“They’re eclipse glasses,” explained Korra. “I know you didn’t really like the whole astronomy thing the first time we went stargazing, but you seem to have warmed up to it.” Asami had discovered that the sessions were much more enjoyable once she stopped looking at the stars, which she found boring beyond belief, and instead focused on looking at Korra, listening to her wax lyrical about the night sky, and cuddling. “Well, Harmonic Convergence will be about half an hour after sunset, but while the planets are moving into alignment, there’s also going to be a partial eclipse caused by the moon. It’ll be fun to watch. I’ll be using my binoculars, I brought solar filters for them. I know you don’t like having to hold something up to your eyes for very long, so I got you the eclipse glasses.”

Asami looked at the glasses, not knowing what to say. Internally, immense relief warred with her revolted fashion sense. She settled for kissing Korra, deeply, and with passionate intensity.

“Wow,” said Korra breathlessly when they finally came up for air. “I guess you like the glasses, huh?”

“You have no idea,” said Asami.

“There’s even more to the surprise,” said Korra. “I told my mum and the twins where we were headed, and I also told them not to expect us back until tomorrow morning. I checked the weather forecast, and it’s supposed to be clear tonight. I brought sleeping bags, water, and food for breakfast.”

“What about a tent? I know it’s summer, but it’s going to get pretty cold at night.”

“Don’t need one,” said Korra as she lifted Asami in her arms and started walking towards the tree. As they got closer, Asami saw that it was hollow. “Allow me to carry you over the threshold, Milady.”

It was surprisingly roomy inside, with enough space for both of them to stretch out comfortably.

“I guess this means I get to be out of the closet tonight,” said Asami with a smirk.

“Be glad you’re not a professional comedian,” said Korra as she rolled her eyes. “Let’s go set up for viewing. I don’t want to have to rush.”

They set out the groundsheet and sleeping bags, orienting them per Korra’s instructions for the proper viewing angle. Then, Korra got out the collapsible cooler with their food, and suspended it from a branch of the tree using some rope.

“No bears or wolves in the area, but I don’t want any critters getting into our food,” she explained.

“So how much time do we have until the partial eclipse starts?” asked Asami as she sat down on the sleeping bags.

Korra sat down next to her. “Don’t worry, I’ve got timers set to go off on my phone. One for five minutes before the moon starts to move in front of the sun, and one for twenty minutes before Harmonic Convergence.” She looked at her phone, then set it down next to her. “Looks like we have just enough time,” she said, putting an arm around Asami’s shoulders.

“Time for what?”

“This.” Korra tightened her grip on Asami’s far shoulder and yanked down, causing her to land on her back as Korra rolled to straddle her. “I owe you one,” she said, giving Asami a wink. “First things first, though.” She reached in her pocket, pulled out a packet of tissues, and handed one to Asami. “Wipe that stuff off your lips. My mum put me through some adult-child trauma last night because you got careless.”

“You need to clean up, too,” said Asami, wiping Korra’s mouth when she was done with her own. “You got some on you when we liplocked earlier.”

“Here’s a bag for trash,” said Korra, pulling one out of the backpack. “Now,” she said as she stowed the bag away, “where were we?”

“I believe you were going to make my toes curl.”

\-----

Later, they lay propped up against two inflatable pillows. Asami, in just her shirt and socks, was huddled under a blanket, dozing. Korra had taken her boots off, but was otherwise still fully clothed. She had her binoculars glued to her face. When the twenty minute alarm for Harmonic Convergence went off, she shook Asami.

“Hmh? Whazzappening?” asked Asami blearily.

“Harmonic Convergence is coming up,” said Korra urgently. “Come on, you want to be alert for this. It only happens once in ten thousand years.”

Asami sat up and gave Korra a sleepy kiss on her cheek. “Mmm. And an orgasm like the one you gave me only happens once every ten thousand times. What brought that on?”

“Must be something about this place,” said Korra distractedly. “I’ve got an extra pair of binoculars for you in the backpack if you want them, but it should be visible to the naked eye.”

“Speaking of naked, why do you still have your clothes on?” Asami pouted. “I find that offensive.”

“We can save that for later, Asami. This is a once in a lifetime event.”

“How much time do we have until it happens?”

“About fifteen minutes now,” said Korra as she hurriedly checked her phone.

“That should give me enough time,” said Asami, fishing out her own phone and setting a countdown timer.

“Time for what? If you need to use the facilities, the entrenching tool and toilet paper are over there.”

“Not what I was planning to do,” said Asami as she quickly undid Korra’s pants and tugged them off along with her underwear.

“Asami! Don’t you want to watch this?”

“I’m sure there’ll be lots of pictures on the internet. I’m going to be conducting a very important experiment instead.”

“Huh?”

“I want to see,” said Asami, keeping one eye on the timer as she flicked her tongue out and made Korra shudder, “if I can make you come right when the planets align.”

She made it with seconds to spare, Korra’s hips were bucking when the alarm went off. Asami looked up and saw the lenses on the binoculars gleaming white as they reflected the light of the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone’s wondering, there is no Spirit-bun in the metaphorical oven. I repeat, nobody got magically pregnant. Also, no one has gained the ability to command the elements at will. One more chapter of them in the NWT, then they’re headed home to more mundane things.
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Oops, forgot to include this:
> 
> Third Law of Thermodynamics  
> The entropy of a perfect crystal at absolute zero is exactly equal to zero.


	20. The Great White North:  Epilogue

**Five day ago**

**Somewhere over the rainbow**

“That was perfectly executed,” resonated a large, bluish white crystal. “Thank the Universe we have someone with intuition like hers. We couldn’t have done it otherwise.”

“Hey! I was there, too,” said Korra heatedly. “I did my part.”

“Yes,” said a swirl of red that twisted about the crystal in random patterns. “Lying back and enjoying yourself while admiring the view is _so_ difficult. _Her_ , though. Impeccable timing, imposing intellect, drive, power…..what I wouldn’t give to be able to de-fuse and upgrade!”

“Et tu, Vaatu?” asked Korra, feeling betrayed. “We used a little chaos to bring balance, I thought you’d be happy! And that was an enormous amount of spiritual energy I had to deal with! You can’t find someone with better supernatural muscle than that.”

“Says the girl whose subconscious needed the help of psychotropic substances to get In touch with us,” sneered the red whirl.

An insisted chime started to sound around them. “Looks like it’s time for me to go,” said Korra.

**\-----**

**The Northern Water Tribe**

**Beyond the wall**

They woke up when the alarm on Korra’s phone went off. Both of them could have used more shut-eye, but they were flying home later that day, and couldn’t dawdle. Korra set up the camping stove and fried eggs, bacon (regular, not whale), tomatoes and some bread in a skillet. They ate right out of the pan, not bothering with plates.

“Mmm…..nothing beats a fry-up on a camping trip,” said Asami. “Eating outdoors in with gorgeous scenery just adds something to it.”

“Yeah,” said Korra. “It’s beautiful out here. Although is it just me, or does everything look a little less vibrant?”

“I wasn’t talking about our surroundings,” smirked Asami, “but now that you mention it, the colours seem muted, even the wildlife look a little lethargic.”

“I know _I’m_ feeling wiped out after last night,” Korra smiled tiredly at Asami. “Maybe they’re just picking up on it.”

They cleaned up, then set off on the walk back.

\-----

**Unalaq’s house**

“Goodbye, Eska, Desna,” said Korra as she gave them hugs, which they stiffly reciprocated. “And you,” she hugged Vijay, “take good care of her.”

“Bye, mum, we’ll video chat tonight. I’m sure dad will want to demonstrate while he talks about the harpoon-throwing contest.”

“He’s already sent you the video, Sweetie. You two have a safe trip home.”

“Goodbye, uncle. Thanks for letting us stay at you house.”

“You’re welcome. I’m glad Asami could come, too.”

“Yes, both of us enjoyed coming,” said Asami archly, earning her an elbow in the ribs from Korra.

\-----

**Korra and Asami’s flat**

“It feels good to be home,” said Korra as she flopped down on the bed. “I feel like I could sleep for a whole day.”

“It feels good to sleep on an actual bed,” said Asami, flopping down next to her. “That camp cot wasn’t very comfortable, and while I enjoyed the company, sleeping in a hollow tree didn’t exactly do wonders for my back.”

“We’ll have to leave again in a couple of weeks for Eska’s wedding. I hope I can get the time off. If not, I’ll have to trade shifts with someone.”

“Has she sent out the invitations, yet?”

“They go out tomorrow. It’ll be in Zaofu, that’s where Vijay’s family is from. His parents and sister know about the baby, and they’re being super supportive.”

“That’s nice. Now be quiet. I need sleep.”

\-----

**Headlines in the Northern Water Tribe following Korra and Asami’s visit:**

 

**Jail Overflows as Record Number of People Arrested for Public Lewdness!**

**Two High Court Judges Come Out as Gay!**

**Earth Federation Abbot Arrested for Performing Illegal Same-Sex Marriages at Solstice Festival!**

 

**Northern Spirit Lights Flare Up Just Before Harmonic Convergence!  Brightest They Have Been in Recorded History!**

**High School Health Teacher Says She is a Lesbian! Refuses to Teach “Restrictive and Biased Curriculum”!**

**Crowd Demonstrates for LGBT Rights Outside Palace!**

**Chief Unalaq Claims Upheaval in Spiritual Energy Caused by Harmonic Convergence Made People Temporarily Deranged! Says Things Should Go Back to Normal Soon!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end of this arc. I wanted Korra to still be the Avatar in this world, but without element bending. I wasn’t sure what she could bring balance to on a large scale, then they took the trip North, and I realised that place needed some serious rebalancing. This is probably the most Spirit-y things are going to get in this story. I hope you don’t mind the digression. Thank you again to Silkarc for allowing me to use Ravaatu in my fic. Silkarc, if you’re reading this, apologies if I’ve mangled your vision.
> 
> The Northern Spirit Lights flared up when Korra touched the ground when she lost her balance during their search for the entrance last chapter.
> 
> I’ve added a couple of lines to the abbot’s conversation with Korra and Asami in the previous chapter.
> 
> Let me know how I’m doing. Korrasami fanfic is the first creative writing I’ve done outside of school assignments, so your feedback helps a lot.


	21. Not Just Another Day, Pt. 1

**Yesterday**

**Asami’s office**

“What’s the problem, Lisa?” asked Asami.

Seated across the desk from Asami, a sullen young woman stared down at her hands for a few seconds before looking up and saying, “I think not letting us take our phones into some parts of the building is an abuse of the company’s authority, and shows a lack of trust in the employees.”

“We went over this at the meeting last week. The restricted areas contain a lot of sensitive information. It’s been our policy that flash drives , tablets, or laptops can only be taken in or out with special permission. Security recommended that we extend this to mobiles, and I thought it was a good suggestion, so we implemented it. You didn’t raise any objections at the meeting.”

“That was before I got to experience the new policy in action,” said Lisa resentfully.

There was a knock on the door.

“Come in,” said Asami. The door opened, and Kuvira strode in and stood, ramrod-straight with her arms behind her back, by Lisa’s chair.

“What’s she doing here?” asked Lisa, looking flustered.

“Kuvira’s head of security. When you scheduled a meeting with me to voice your objections about the new security measures, I contacted Kuvira to see if she had any input on the matter. She said that she had some information that might relate to your dissatisfaction with the new policy, so I asked her to join us. Kuvira, could you give your report, please?”

“As you know, the employees entering the restricted areas typically store their mobiles, flash drives, etc. in lockers. Yesterday, Lisa left her phone with the guard at the entrance. She told them that she was expecting some important phone calls from her husband, and she wanted to be contacted right away if he called. About an hour later, she received a call from “Hubby”, and the guard called her desk to notify her. When the guard went off shift, he told the guard coming on-shift that Lisa had asked to be told immediately if she got a call. The guard coming on-shift was new, and not really schooled in, um, the proprieties. So when Lisa got a call from a contact called,” Kuvira cleared her throat, “’Mistress Love&Pain’, and he couldn’t get hold of her at her desk, he paged her on the PA system in the sector where she was working.”

Asami struggled to keep a straight face. Kuvira was impassive as always, although there was a slight twitch at the corner of her mouth. Lisa was red with embarrassment.

“I take it he announced the name of the caller,” said Asami, calling on reserves of self-control she didn’t know she had to keep the mirth out of her voice.

“It – it was a wrong number,” said Lisa unconvincingly.

“Kuvira will have a talk with the security staff about what’s appropriate to announce over the PA system. Lisa, I’ll think of something so people working in the restricted areas can be contacted more discreetly. Thanks for letting me know about the problem.”

When Lisa had closed the door behind her, Asami broke out into loud, uncontrolled laughter. She finally calmed down enough to say, “I’m sorry I missed that. I must have been in the wrong part of the building.”

“I heard it caused a lot of merriment,” said Kuvira dryly.

Asami got serious again. “So did the guard do that to embarrass her, or was he really that clueless?”

“I looked into it. I don’t want my staff having fun at the expense of others. It was Ryu, the kid with the bleach-blonde hair and birth-control glasses. He’s as socially inept as they come, and doesn’t seem to have a sense of humour. I spoke to him about the incident, and he (a) completely failed to see what was funny about what he did, and (b) seemed to genuinely think that he acted correctly because he followed his instructions to the letter. We talked about tact, which seemed to be a foreign concept to him. I re-assigned him to duties where interactions with people will be minimal. He seems to prefer it, anyway, so that works out.”

“As long as it wasn’t malicious,” said Asami. “Do you think letting the staff carry pagers in those areas would help the situation?”

“How will the signal get through? You’ve got those places shielded six ways from Sunday.”

“It’ll take a lot of wiring, but I think we can get it done without compromising security.”

“If you say so. I recommend inspecting the pagers daily to make sure they haven’t been tampered with.”

Asami sighed. “You can be so paranoid sometimes.”

“That’s why I’m head of security. You pay the employees well, but probably not well enough to offset the bribes some of our rivals are willing to shell out for access to the new designs.”

“You’re right. Okay, let’s see what we can do to implement this.”

\-----

**Republic City Fire Station #1**

The alarm sounded through the station. “Korra and Bolin are on this one,” came the fire chief’s voice through the PA speakers. “Take the squad, it’s Gommu at his usual spot in Avatar Park again.”

When Korra got to the squad (a SUV used mainly for transporting personnel), she found Bolin draping a dropcloth over the back seat.

“What’s that for?” asked Korra as she slid into the front passenger seat with her gear.

“Last time we had Gommu in a vehicle, it was hard to get rid of the smell,” said Bolin as he finished up with the back seat and got behind the wheel. “I thought this might help.”

“I didn’t notice anything.”

“Are you kidding?” asked Bolin incredulously. “I had to hang my head out the window on the way back to the station, and the crew that used it after us were thinking about using their gas masks when they rode out.”

“Eh, I live with Asami. Not much smells worse than our bathroom the day after that girl eats curry, and she does like her curry. The candles in there aren’t just for decoration, Bo.”

“What? But – but Asami’s perfect! Are you telling me she doesn’t poop rainbows and roses?” yelled Bolin over the siren.

Korra laughed. “Let’s just say that the smell wafting out from under our sheets after she had three bowls of Opal’s spicy bean soup made me think a skunk got in the place.”

Bolin looked shocked. “No!”

“I’m not kidding,” said Korra smiled wistfully at the memory. “It could have been used for riot control, except that would probably violate several humanitarian laws. Oh, and warn me next time Opal fixes that soup. I want to arrange to be out of the flat if Asami has any of it.”

“We’re here,” said Bolin. He parked and turned off the siren.

They walked to the centre of the park, where Gommu was sitting on the ground. He had one arm around a shrub, and was talking to it. The beer fumes coming off him made Bolin’s eyes water.

“Hey, buddy, how are you?” asked Korra as she knelt beside Gommu and held out her hand. He shook it feebly, and she gently kept hold of it and discreetly took his pulse.

“Been better,” he slurred. “My friend,” he patted the shrub, “says you’re gonna help us. Zat right?”

“I’ll do my best,” said Korra as she peered at his pupils. “Have you had anything to eat or drink today?”

“Jus’ beer, got all the nutrients I need.” He hiccupped and turned to look at the shrub, frowning intently. “In – inter-world travel’s one thing, but I dunno if she can do all that other stuff, dude. S’a lot for one person to handle.”

“We’re going to give you a ride to the sobering station. I hear today’s soup is pretty good,” said Korra.

Gommu brightened up. “I like their soup! And they got some comfy cots, and nice people to talk to. Not that it’s not fun talking to you,” he looked apologetically at the shrub. “Do you think he’ll be okay if I leave?”

“I’m sure he’ll be fine.” Korra ruffled the leaves on the shrub. “Right?”

“He likes you!” exclaimed Gommu. “He says it’s fine if I’m leaving with you. Says you can help.”

“I try. Ready to go?” Gommu nodded, and Korra draped one of his arms over her shoulders, and kept him steady as he shakily stood up.

“Wish they coulda given me four more years,” said Gommu wistfully as they made their way slowly to the squad. “Wouldn’t be here if they’d only given me four more years.”

“Who?” asked Korra, trying not to trip over Gommu’s feet as he staggered along.

“United Forces. Navy. Lied about my age and joined when I was fifteen. Did communications stuff. Couldn’t wrap my head around the new-fangled shit when they replaced everything, so they unemployed me sixteen years in. ‘Nother four years and I woulda had a pension. That was twenty five years ago. Haven’t been able to hold a job since I got out. S’okay. I got friends.” He waved at the shrub. “And you. You bring balance,” he said as Korra just managed to keep him from lurching into a lamppost.

Bolin opened one of the back doors, and Korra helped Gommu in, making sure he buckled up.

“I’ll sit in the back with Gommu, Bo. We’re going to the sobering station. Just lights, no siren. The noise upset him last time.”

Korra settled in next to Gommu, and Bolin started driving.

“I’m a Navy vet, too, Gommu,” said Korra, handing him a bag in case he needed to throw up along the way. “Served four years. After I got out, I was lucky and got a job that needed my skills. Hey, I know a few people in Veteran Services. I can talk to them, see if they can do something for you. If you want me to, that is.”

“Sure. Couldn’t hurt. ‘Preciate it.” He started to shift around. “Hey, uh, we gonna be there soon? ‘Cos I _really_ have to go.”

“Step on it, Bo! Thanks for warning us Gommu. Just hold out for a few minutes more.” Korra wondered how absorbent the dropcloth was.

Gommu was practically dancing in his seat when Bolin pulled into the car park. He made it as far as the bushes by the back entrance, then declared that his bladder would rupture if he waited one second longer, and proceeded to unzip his fly and relieve himself. Korra stood behind him and looked off to the side as she kept her hands under his armpits to hold him steady, hoping she was out of the splash zone. Bolin stood with his back to them and did his best to shield Gommu from the stares of people walking by.

An improbable amount of fluid output later, they walked into the building and Korra helped the nurse on duty take off Gommu’s shoes and belt. They also emptied out his pockets, which took some time. Then they put all the items in a plastic tub, along with a card that had his name on it.

“Alright, Gommu,” said Korra, “I’ll talk to my friends at Veteran’s Services, and we’ll see what they can do. Meantime, you should give the folks here a chance. They’ve got a programme to help people get sober. Talk to them and check it out, okay? I’ll come by the park during the weekend to say ‘hi’ and see how you’re doing.”

“Sounds good. Right. You talk to VS. I talk to these people. We both talk at the park later.”

“You got it. I’ll see you, Gommu. Enjoy the soup.”

Korra got the nurse to sign off on some paperwork, then met Bolin at the squad, and they left for the fire station. Korra was uncharacteristically quiet.

“You okay?” asked Bolin.

“Yeah. Just thinking about Gommu. It’s not right, serving sixteen years in the military, and then getting kicked out with no safety net. It’s different now, but the people who fell through the cracks twenty or more years ago don’t know that. They’ve set up a system to help vets find jobs and housing, but they don’t get the word out enough. I’m going to talk to Iroh later about this.”

“Yeah, he’ll definitely help you with that. Say…..did I tell you the good news?”

“What good news?”

“Guess who became an ordained minister in the Universal Church of Ravaatu?” Bolin waggled his eyebrows.

Korra groaned. “So now you’re a shill for some quack religion!”

Bolin looked offended. “Am not. We don’t really proselytise. We’re asked to live the principles of the church and lead by example. Principle one: all living things (including Spirits) are part of an interconnected whole, and we should live accordingly. Principle two: um, you know, I forgot.”

“How could you forget?”

“Well, it’s not like you have to take a test or anything. I filled out an online questionnaire about my beliefs and values, they said I was a good match, I shelled out two hundred Yuans, and they emailed me a certificate to print out after I passed the background check. I also get a discount on any official Ravaatu merchandise I get through the Church.”

Korra looked at him incredulously. “Two hundred Yuans? What a ripoff!”

“I’ll have you know that includes the background check,” said Bolin coldly. Then his face cracked into a smile. “But the good news is, when you and Asami get married, I can now legally officiate.”

“We’re not planning on getting married.”

Bolin gave her a knowing look. “It’s only a matter of time. You should have seen your face when you were talking about her earlier. Nobody looks that goo-goo-eyed when they’re describing how someone fired off some stink torpedoes and gassed up the sheets unless they’re in so deep you need a drilling rig to get to them.”

“Dream on, Bolin. Oh, and don’t you dare preach at me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just FYI, updates on this will be slowing down. I want to catch up on writing my other fics, and real life is also happening. There's not much left for this one, although I am planning a prequel. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. Comments help me write.
> 
> Again, Ravaatu is from silkarc's fic [Book Five: Harmony](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3638346/chapters/8037393)


	22. Not Just Another Day, Pt. 2

**Yesterday**

**Kornball:** Only had to cover a morning shift at the fire station. Don’t forget I’m part of the honour guard at a funeral this afternoon. Luv u.

 **Enginerd:** Ok. Luv u 2.

\-----

**Korra and Asami’s flat**

Korra wrapped the black band around her badge, then carefully pinned it onto the jacket of her dress blues. She pressed a knife-edge crease onto her trousers, polished her shoes to a gleaming shine, ran a lint brush over her cap, laid out her freshly laundered white gloves, and then looked critically over everything to make sure all was in order. A comrade killed in the line of duty deserved nothing less than perfection. Satisfied, she took a quick shower, dressed carefully, and drove off to the temple.

\-----

**Republic City Temple of Virtue**

Korra parked and walked into the temple where the funeral was being held. Mako was waiting outside for her. She noticed that there was a police officer standing guard at each entrance. That was unusual, but it could be a special request by the family. Korra and Mako walked in together and headed to the second room on the right, as they’d been instructed. Chief Beifong was already inside, as well as the six other officers on casket watch, and Captain Saikhan, the Watch Commander. A gentleman in ceremonial robes was standing next to the chief.

“We’re here to give Officer Jonathan Grazer the send-off he deserves, so don’t fuck this up,” said Chief Beifong, getting right to the point like she always did. The man beside her flinched at her choice of words. The chief took note of his discomfort with a quick flick of her eyes. “Sorry about the language, sir, I get this way when I’m overcome by grief. This is Reverend Lawrence Grazer, everyone, Officer Grazer’s brother. He’s conducting the funeral service.” Rev. Grazer smiled and nodded as Chief Beifong did a quick round of introductions.

“Well, Reverend, it’s coming on half an hour before things officially kick off. We did a few practice runs with one of the acolytes yesterday, so we’re good to go. Should we get the watch started?”

“Yes, Chief. Please go ahead.”

They lined-up, single file, with Saikhan in the lead, followed by the eight Watch Guards, with Mako and Korra in the rear. They formed up at the back of the sanctuary, then Saikhan led the way down the left aisle at a slow march. When they were about five steps from drawing level with the casket, Saikhan called HALT on a left step, and everyone brought their right foot up to their left and stood at attention. Saikhan executed a crisp right turn, slow marched until he was a few steps past the casket, halted, then did a left turn and stood at attention. The column then took a collective step forward, and the next person in line took their place beside Saikhan in similar fashion. After Korra fell in, Saikhan called SALUTE, and they all saluted with a three second count up and down. When Saikhan called a Right Turn, everyone except Mako and Korra did a turn and followed Saikhan as he marched down the right aisle and out of the sanctuary.

While the column was making its way down the right aisle, Korra and Mako stepped up and took their positions at either end of the casket, facing each other. They stood there, at attention, for about fifteen minutes until Saikhan brought the next two Watch Guards to relieve them.

“Where’s Zeke?” asked Korra as she and Mako sat in the break room waiting for their next turn at watch. Zeke was John’s boyfriend of twelve years.

“You haven’t been at the station much the last few days, so you didn’t hear,” said Mako. “John didn’t make any stipulations in his will about funeral arrangements. He and Zeke weren’t married, and the funeral home would only let ‘family members’ make arrangements, meaning John’s parents and his brother. They think homosexuality is a sin, so they refused to acknowledge that John was gay and had a boyfriend. When Zeke tried to talk to them about coming to the funeral, they told him they would have him arrested if he tried to attend.”

“What?” asked Korra, incensed. “No cop is going to arrest Zeke for attending his boyfriend’s funeral!”

“That’s what the Chief told John’s father, in much less polite language, when he called to plan the memorial service. I know because I was in her office giving her a report at the time. She called Zeke up after, and told him he could show up if he wanted to, but he said John wouldn’t have wanted any officers to get in trouble because of him. So that’s why Zeke’s not here. On top of everything, he won’t be getting any of John’s pension benefits, since those only go to a surviving spouse.”

“But John told me right after the High Court legalised same-sex marriage that they were going to tie the knot as soon as possible.”

“They tried. The clerk in city hall has been refusing to issue marriage licenses to same-sex couples because it goes against her religious beliefs. She attends this very temple, in fact, the one that John’s brother is head of.”

“Is she still working there?” asked Korra. When he nodded, she shook her head in disbelief. “So she’s being paid to not do her job? I mean, if a patrol officer said they couldn’t issue tickets because of religious reasons, they’d get sacked! If she’d issued a license when she should have, Zeke wouldn’t be shut out of his own boyfriend’s wedding!”

“Simmer down, Korra. None of us likes this, but we’ve got a funeral to get through for John,” said Saikhan.

Korra took a breath. “You’re right. I’m sorry.” She kept a calm façade for the remainder of two hours they stayed there, standing watch over John’s casket when it was her turn, sitting quietly in the break room the rest of the time. Inside though, she was seething. She felt anger at John’s family for not accepting him as he was, and at the clerk who wouldn’t issue him a marriage license, grief for John and for Zeke, who couldn’t be with his partner this one last time.

When it was time for the Final Watch, Saikhan marched the Watch Guards to the front of the casket like he had at the beginning, and the Guards posted at the casket marched over to join them. They saluted, and held the salute while the pallbearers entered the room and removed the casket, then fell in behind the pallbearers and stood at attention in a row as the hearse drove off.

“At ease,” said Saikhan. “All right, that’s a wrap. I need to get back to the station. Thank you all for doing this.”

Mako walked with Korra as she strode hurriedly to her car, got her phone out, and started dialling with shaky hands. She breathed heavily as she put the ringing phone to her ear.

“Are you calling Asami?” asked Mako, giving her a speculative look.

“Wrong Sato,” said Korra as the person on the other end picked up.

“Senang Prison. How may I direct your call?”

“I’d like to speak with Hiroshi Sato, please.”

“One moment. Please note that all calls to prisoners are recorded, and these recordings can be used as evidence in criminal investigations.”

Korra looked pointedly at Mako, who took the hint and left.

“Hiroshi Sato speaking.”

“Hi Hiroshi, it’s Korra.”

“Korra? Is everything alright? Did something happen to Asami?” asked Hiroshi frantically.

“Relax, Hiroshi. Everything’s fine. I just wanted to call and see how you were.”

“Oh. Well, I’m doing fine,” said Hiroshi guardedly. “Is that all? You don’t usually call out of the blue like this. You’ve got me used to Saturdays and Sundays after lunch, birthdays and holidays.”

“Do I need a reason to call my girlfriend’s dad?”

“No. I get the feeling it’s more than just a casual call, though.”

“I want to thank you, Hiroshi. I’m very grateful of how accepting you’ve been of Asami’s relationship with me. I know she could have done a lot better – “

“You can stop right there, Korra. Asami loves you. It’s obvious, the way she gushes about you in her letters, or how her face lights up when she talks about you during visits. I don’t think anyone else can make my little girl happier. Now, is there something you wanted to ask me?”

“No, that’s about it.”

“Are you sure? No questions?”

“Um, how was lunch?”

“It was delicious. Chicken parmesan with pasta, garlic bread, and salad. Tiramisu layer cake for dessert. That wasn’t the question I was hoping for, though.”

“Ugh, I can’t believe you get to eat like that in prison. I’ve got to go, Hiroshi. I need to see your daughter. I’ll talk to you on Saturday. ‘Bye.”

“Goodbye. Say ‘hello’ to Asami for me.”

\-----

**Korra and Asami’s flat**

Asami looked up from the book she was reading as the front door opened. Korra walked in, shut the door, and set her cap and gloves down on the table by the entryway.

“Have I ever told you how sexy you look in uniform? I just want to…..Korra?” Asami stood up and hurried over to Korra, concern in her green eyes.

Korra stood looking silently at Asami, her face roiling with emotion. Asami put one hand on her shoulder, the other one gently brushed away a tear trickling down a brown cheek. “What’s wrong, babe?”

Korra reached out and pulled Asami in, hugging her tightly. “The world isn’t fair. That’s what’s wrong,” sniffled Korra, as she laid her head against Asami’s shoulder. “Why does life trample good, decent people with hobnailed boots?”

Asami kissed the side of Korra’s head. “Sounds like you had a rough day. Let’s go snuggle on the couch and you can tell me about it. After you take your jacket off. Your badge is digging into my boob.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought of adding more to this chapter, but it’s a long weekend and I have other stuff to do. Sorry this chapter isn’t the greatest, I don’t write Serious very well. 
> 
> FYI, I am stealing shamelessly from real life. A county clerk in Kentucky refused to grant marriage licenses to same-sex couples because it was against her religious beliefs. She was ordered by a judge to grant the licenses, and continued to refuse. She was found guilty of contempt of court, and jailed. She will be in jail at least a week, possibly longer if she continues to defy the judge’s order.


	23. Sunday in the Park with Gommu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This comes after the events in the first chapter.

**Sunday**

**Korra and Asami’s flat**

Korra hummed as she sorted the laundry into different piles. She stopped when she picked up her second-favourite t-shirt. _I don’t remember wearing it this week_. Then she saw the bright red streak by the neckline. _Not again. She said she wouldn’t do it again_.

Taking a breath to calm herself, she stalked off, shirt in hand, to the kitchen, where Asami was fixing lunch.

“I know you’re probably starving as usual. It’ll be ready in a few minutes,” said Asami cheerily. The smile on her face faded when she saw Korra’s expression.

“Is there something you’re not telling me?” asked Korra, holding up the shirt accusingly. “Is this lipstick? And don’t try saying it’s yours, it’s totally not your shade.” Asami stayed silent, but the guilty look on her face spoke volumes. Korra looked at her reproachfully. “How could you? You promised it wouldn’t happen again.”

“I’m sorry,” said Asami, looking pleadingly at Korra. “I just couldn’t resist.”

“Who was it?”

“Kuvira.”

Korra clutched at her heart and looked stricken. “Asami,” she said brokenly, “why’d it have to be her? Do you know what this means?”

Asami shook her head dumbly.

“It means,” Korra paused to swallow painfully, “that I owe Kuvira one hundred Yuans, _and_ I have to bake her three dozen heart-shaped chocolate-dipped almond shortbread biscuits.”

“How was I supposed to know you had a bet going with her?”

“That’s not the point, Asami. The point is that I bought you a dozen cheap white t-shirts to wear at the gym when Toza has you guys go at each other with the marking knives. I did that just so you wouldn’t ruin any more of your shirts. You know that stuff doesn’t wash off well. You didn’t have to wear my second-favourite t-shirt and get it marked up. Why?”

“It’s just cool wearing that to the gym,” said Asami, pointing to the words “Unconscious patient = Cooperative patient” on the shirt.

“It’s supposed to be a medic joke. I resent you appropriating it.”

“I also meant to bring one of the cheapie t-shirts to change into, but I forgot.”

Korra sighed in exasperation. “Do I have to start packing your gym bag for you? And how could you let Kuvira get you?”

“Hey, she only tagged me once, and no-one else even got close. You should have seen her after it was my turn with the blade.”

Korra smiled. “I’m sure she looked like she went toe-to-toe with a tigress.” She looked mournfully at her shirt. “I guess I can still wear this. At least I know you won’t wear my favourite t-shirt.”

Korra’s favourite t-shirt was a custom order. It said “My nerd in shining armour”, and had a picture of a cartoon Asami in futuristic armour, carrying a shield that had an engrane with a heart-shaped centre for its coat of arms, and wielding a large spanner in her other hand.

Asami made a face. “I can’t believe you had that made. You’re right, I wouldn’t wear it. Hell, I get embarrassed being around you when you’re wearing it.”

Korra gave her a lopsided smile. “At least I’ve got one t-shirt you won’t steal. Let’s eat lunch. We’ll call your dad after, then I’ll get the laundry going and we can head out to the park. Oh, and before I forget, you are _so_ helping me bake those biscuits for Kuvira.”

\-----

**Avatar Park**

They strolled towards the pond, Korra carrying a big bag of vegetable trimmings and chopped lettuce for the turtleducks.

“Wonder where Gommu is. He’s usually by that shrub when we get called to pick him up.”

They got to the lake, and Korra started tossing out food for the turtleducks. Asami laid out their blanket, sat down, and started doodling in her sketchpad.

“Can I have some of that?” said a voice, making them both jump. It seemed to be coming from a nearby bush.

Gommu popped his head out of the bush and gave them a grin. “Hi, it’s me!”

“Oh, hi Gommu. The stuff in the bag’s for the turtleducks, but we brought you one of my BAT sandwiches and an apple.”

“Bacon, avocado, and tomato – my favourite! Thanks!”

Asami got the food out of her backpack and brought it over to Gommu.

“Gommu, this is my girlfriend, Asami. Asami, Gommu. Say, Gommu, you’re looking pretty spiffy today.”

“Yeah, I went and took my weekly shower at the homeless shelter this morning, and the only thing I’ve had to drink since you dropped me off at the sobering centre is water.”

“That’s great! Listen, I talked to my friend at Veteran Services, and he says that if you go over there tomorrow, they may have a couple of job leads for you.”

“Wow, you work fast. Okay, I’ll go and see what they’ve got for me. I appreciate you doing this.”

“Make sure you remember. And it’s the least I could do. Us vets have to watch out for each other, right?” She held out her fist, and he bumped it with his own.

They stayed there for a while, Korra feeding the turtleducks and chatting with Gommu, Asami working on her sketches. When they were packing up, she presented Gommu with a drawing of him and Korra that he said was just the thing he needed to brighten up the Northwest corner of the bush.

Before going home, they walked around the park for a bit. Asami sat on a bench and did some more sketching when Korra wanted to stop and do tai chi with a group that was going through the movements near the bridge.

\-----

**Korra and Asami’s flat**

Asami set the table while Korra got out the containers of food they’d picked up on the way - falafel, eggplant salad, stuffed grape leaves.

“Korra, are you up for doing the pulled tea thing? You haven’t done it in a while.”

“You bet. Just let me get some tea brewed, and I’ll put on a show you won’t forget.”

“Use something caffeine-free, I want to be able to sleep tonight.”

Korra filled the kettle, then set it on the stove. While the water came to a boil, she readied her implements. A tea sock, two large stainless steel mugs, sweetened condensed milk. She opened up one of the packages of tea they had brought back from the North, and poured the contents into the tea sock, and placed it in one of the mugs. When the kettle started whistling, she took it off the hob and poured the hot water into the mug with tea in it. When it had steeped long enough, she pulled the sock out, letting the residual tea in it drain into the mug before setting it aside. She added condensed milk to the tea, stirred it, then grabbed a mug in each hand.

“Ready, Sami?”

Asami rested her chin on her hands. “I’m always ready to watch you show off your moves, cutie.”

Korra blushed. “No distracting the performer, this stuff’s scalding hot.”

She started slowly, pouring the tea from one mug to another, gradually increasing the distance between the mugs, so that the tea flowed from one to the other in a long, thin stream. Asami watched, mesmerised, as Korra got fancier, spinning around while the tea streamed between the mugs, holding one mug behind her back as she arced tea down to it from over her head. Finally, she poured the now foamy tea into two cups.

“How was that?” asked Korra breathlessly.

“Marvellous,” said Asami dreamily. “That has got to be the most beautifully elegant way to cool tea ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft Velcro strips glued onto a short length of insulated PVC pipe is a very good training tool. Smear lipstick on the Velcro, and you’ve got a cheap marking trainer. Use at your own risk, and only with clothes you don't mind getting marked up. 
> 
> Don’t remember where I saw the “Nerd in shining armour” caption, but it made me think of Asami.
> 
> [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nbi8vbdXSNE) is a video of someone preparing pulled tea.
> 
> Oh, and bread isn’t good for ducks.
> 
> Pulled tea for Traeger, thanks for all the comments!


	24. Change, Pt. 1

**Wednesday**

**Korra and Asami’s flat**

“What do you have in the blender?” asked Asami as she came up behind Korra and put her chin on Korra’s shoulder and her arms around her waist.

“Blueberries, peaches, a banana, hemp protein, almond milk and a touch of cinnamon.”

“Mmm, sounds delicious, my little health nut,” said Asami as she gave Korra a peck on the cheek, and went to load up her plate. “Is that kale and onions in the scrambled eggs?”

“Yup. The eggs, veggies, blueberries and peaches are local and organic. Got them at the farmers market on Saturday while you were sleeping in.”

“Yeah, I would have gone with you, but someone wore me out Friday night,” said Asami as she started on the eggs.

Korra poured the smoothie into two glasses, then joined Asami at the table. “Don’t try to put the blame on me. Sounds like you need to get in better shape.”

“I’m happy with my level of fitness. Besides, if I started working out more, I might not have as much energy for other things.”

Korra smirked. “Oh, I was thinking we could make the foreplay a little more energetic. Cos wrestling with you is a total turn-on for me.”

“I thought we were taking a break from that after the time I accidentally cranked too hard and we had to stop everything so I could work on your neck spasm.”

Korra looked affronted. “That was weeks ago. Besides, it wasn’t fair, you distracted me by wrapping your legs around my head.”

“It’s called an armless triangle choke[1].” Asami smiled and fixed a challenging gaze on Korra. “I’ll be happy give the amped up foreplay a go.”

“You’re on. I’m so going to pin you down and make you beg tonight.”

\-----

**Republic City Police Headquarters**

Mako intercepted Korra as she walked in the door. “Chief needs to see you right away.”

“What’s this about?” asked Korra as she hurried to keep up with his long strides.

“She says it’s urgent,” he said, looking pointedly ahead.

 

The door to Chief Beifong’s office was open. “Sit,” she said tersely when they entered. She gave Korra a grim look. “What the hell have you done?”

“Did I do something wrong?” asked Korra, feeling bewildered. She looked at Lin, whose hard expression hadn’t changed, then at Mako, who was looking down at his hands like they were currently the most fascinating thing in the universe. _What’s going on?_

“You were selected for random drug testing on Monday,” said Lin.

Korra relaxed. “Oh yeah, the one test I don’t have to worry about.”

“Well, you would have aced the standard test, but the lab randomly picks one sample out of every hundred for extended testing. Yours came back positive for psychoactive substances.”

“What? Chief, I don’t drink or smoke, and I certainly don’t do drugs. This has got to be a mistake.”

“There’s no mistake. When the urine test came back positive, they ran an additional test on the hair sample you sent in. It came back positive, too. If it was anyone else, they’d be fired on the spot. I’m giving you the opportunity to appeal. The Appeals Tribunal meets on Thursday next week. Until then, you’re suspended with no pay. Turn in your prox card, badge and gun. Now.”

Numbly, Korra stood up and put her card and badge on the desk. Then, she unholstered her sidearm and set that down, too, aware that both Lin and Mako were watching her carefully as she did so.

“Mako will escort you to your locker for you to pick up your personal effects, then he will escort you to the front office, where you can fill in an application for an appeal. When you are done with that, he will escort you out of the building.

“One more thing. I sent a copy of the test results to the Fire Chief, since the Fire Department is also a City entity. Izumi says she’s going to follow my lead on this, so you’re suspended from the Fire Department as well, but they’ll take you back if your appeal is successful. Dismissed.”

In a daze, Korra did as she was told. She cleaned out her locker, filled out the paperwork for the appeal, then went out to her car. Mako walked along with her, carrying a few of her things. When they had put everything in the boot, he awkwardly put a hand on her shoulder.

“Hay, I want you to know that I’ve got your back. I’ll be a character witness for you at the appeal. I don’t believe for one minute that you knowingly did drugs. I know you’ll win the appeal.”

“Thanks, Mako. Hey, can you do me a favour?”

“Depends. What is it?”

“Don’t tell Asami. And have Bolin keep his mouth shut, too. I don’t want her to worry.” She saw him frown. “Don’t worry, I’ll tell her if my appeal isn’t successful.”

“Okay,” he said reluctantly. “Call me if you need to talk.”

Korra sat in her car and watched Mako walk back in. _What am I going to do?_

 

[1] [This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZGOHKt2sjRI) is a vid of an armless triangle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something tells me Korra’s not going to be in the mood tonight.
> 
> This was planned quite a few chapters ago, and I hope I hinted enough that it doesn’t come out of nowhere. Much as I love getting comments, I’ve been dreading having to deal with a potential spoiler if someone brought up the possibility of workplace drug-testing.
> 
> On a more serious note, I’d like to bring up the matter of the wording on Korra’s t-shirt in the previous chapter. I’d originally had it as “Unconscious patient = Cooperative patient”. I felt it didn’t quite work for Asami wearing it to the gym, so I took out the word “patient”, completely missing the implication of the new caption. Someone pointed it out to me, and now I feel like a totally insensitive jerk. Please, if I ever screw up like this, call me out on it. Don’t worry about hurting my feelings, I know I can be pretty obtuse sometimes. I’ve enabled anonymous commenting, if that helps.


	25. Change, Pt. 2

**Monday**

**Avatar Park**

Korra was bored. Not “I can kick back and relax” bored. This was “I don’t have anything productive to do, but I’m jumpy and can’t stop checking my surroundings because I’m lying through my teeth to the woman I love” bored.

Initially, the time after her suspension had passed by in a blur. After she left the police station, she’d consulted with a lawyer that her police union rep had recommended, Alfred A. Fair. She’d paid him out of her personal bank account, not the joint one she shared with Asami, even though Asami probably wouldn’t have noticed. Despite being a CEO that kept an eagle-eye on Future Industries’ assets, she was surprisingly lax when it came to personal finances. Still, Korra wasn’t taking any risks.

They’d discussed the possibility of contamination in the test (not likely, the lab also did evidence testing for the PD, and had very strict rules for handling samples), ways Korra could have accidentally ingested whatever showed up on the test (she had no concrete ideas), and drawn up a list of people whom Korra wanted to testify on her behalf, coming up with seven names. After she left, she’d contacted the people on the list to ask if they’d speak for her, and every one of them agreed.

On Thursday, she’d seen Alfred again to go over what she was going to say at the appeal. That evening, they left for Zaofu to attend Eska’s wedding.

The rehearsal on Friday went smoothly. Eska was doing well and looking unflappable as always, Vijay was a bundle of nerves.

The wedding was on Saturday, and everyone agreed that it was beautiful. Korra was glad to see her parents. They had hinted, of course (“What do you think you would wear to _your_ wedding, Sweetie?”, “You left home before I could properly teach you about carving betrothal necklaces. I’m going to upload a video tutorial on Youtube for you to look at.”). Asami didn’t rip the dress too badly when she took it off Korra later that night.

Sunday had been taken up with the return trip, unpacking, and laundry.

Which led to Korra’s current predicament. There wasn’t anything more she could do right now as far as preparing for the appeal. So here she was at the park, half an hour after Asami had kissed her and told her to “have a good day at work, and be safe”, bored out of her mind. The overcast sky was a perfect backdrop for her gloomy mood. She’d tried looking for Gommu, just to have someone to talk to, but he was nowhere to be found.

Korra walked around aimlessly for a few minutes, until she saw the little vegetable stand set up by a broad, tree-lined walkway. She went over to it, coming away with a head of romaine lettuce. _Might as well see how the turtleducks are doing_ , she thought, as she headed towards the pond.

The turtleducks waddled up to her as she approached. She smiled, and started ripping off shreds of lettuce to throw out to them. A man who’d been pensively looking out at the water turned when he heard the commotion the ducks were making. He looked at Korra for a few seconds, then started walking towards her. She furrowed her brow. _He looks familiar. Where have I seen him before?_

He came up to her and held out his hand. “Hello. I don’t know if you remember me. I’m Larry Grazer, John Grazer’s brother. I met you at his funeral.”

She looked at him uncertainly, not sure if she wanted to shake his hand. She didn’t want to be rude, but…..screw it, yes, she did. This guy was part of the family that had shut Zeke out of his boyfriend’s funeral. She’d had to stand by John’s body while this guy rambled on about John’s life, completely leaving out the person who’d been the most important part of it for the last twelve years. She put her hands behind her back.

“Yes, I remember you,” she said coolly.

His hand lingered awkwardly in the air for a couple of seconds, then he dropped it with a sigh. “I deserved that. If it helps, I was doing what I thought was right at the time.”

“’At the time’? Has something changed?” asked Korra.

“My oldest son, he came out to me and his mother after the funeral. He’d been keeping it from us because of my position in the Church, but he’s met someone, and they recently decided that they want to get married.” His shoulders slumped.

“He’s the same kid he was before he came out, you just know one more thing about him. What does that change?”

“A lot. Our religious doctrine states that homosexuality is a sin. We do not admit gay congregants. As a cleric of the faith, it would be my duty to form a “court of judgement” to excommunicate him.”

“Would you?”

“Of course not, he’s my son. I love him too much to do that to him. Besides, my wife would kill me.” He smiled bleakly at Korra.

She put a hand on his shoulder. “If you and your wife still love him, then nothing important has changed. Stand up for him. If you speak out, maybe it’ll get some things changed for the better.”

“It’s not that simple. Doing something like that could get me defrocked. And that’s not all. My children were raised in the faith, my wife and I grew up in it, as did our parents. Our faith community is like our second family. We would lose a lot of friends.”

“Not the ones that are worth keeping.”

The long-threatened rain started to fall, in slow, fat drops that slowly but surely picked up speed.

“Do you want to continue this conversation indoors?” asked Korra.

“I actually have an appointment I have to go to. Thank you for talking, though. That helped.” He gave Korra a grateful look.

\-----

**Little Ba Sing Se Fashion Mall**

Korra scrawled her location on her hand before entering the mall. The last time she was here, she forgot where she’d parked, and had spent close to an hour wandering the massive parking garage looking for her car. This way, she’d remember that she was parked on the eighth level in the purple section.

This wasn’t her preferred hangout spot, but it was raining, and she was too restless to sit in a coffee shop or at the library. She got a kalenutsco smoothie at the food court, then strolled around, occasionally stopping when an item in a shop window caught her eye.

“Hey! Fancy seeing you here.”

Korra looked and saw Gommu, dressed in a uniform and pushing a janitorial cart.

“Hi, Gommu. I see you got a job.”

“Yeah. Just part time, but it’s been a big lifestyle change. Gotta take a shower four days a week now, and I’m renting a locker at the train station for my greatly expanded wardrobe.” He indicated his uniform. “Got two of these babies. One of my buddies who lives at the shelter lets me throw my stuff in when he’s doing a load of laundry, so I’m actually wearing clean clothes almost every day.”

“That’s great, Gommu, I’m happy for you. Still haven’t found a place to live?”

“The park’s okay for now. No rent means I can save up more money. Might change my mind when it turns colder.”

“Well, let me know if – “

“Korra? What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be at work?”

Korra whipped her head around and saw a pair of green eyes looking at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote most of this while hopped up on endorphins. It seems getting hit by blunt implements helps me write. :D   
> My productivity tanked once the effects caught up with my body, though. I’ve got a few stick hickeys that hurt like a bitch when any kind of pressure is applied, and it’s made falling asleep difficult.
> 
> I realised I haven’t really tried the whole cliffhanger thing. First time for everything. This fic has evolved quite a bit from the fluffy humour I originally set out to write, so thanks for putting up with the various tangents I’ve run off on. 
> 
> Got some of the ideas for this chapter from the case of the Rev. Frank Schaefer, who got defrocked by the Methodist Church for officiating in the wedding of his gay son. He was reinstated, with some dissent, because “errors of church law vitiate the penalty imposed by the Trial Court”, i.e. on a technicality, and the Methodist Church’s Book of Doctrine and Rules still states that homosexual acts are “incompatible with Christian teaching”.


	26. Change, Pt. 3

**Little Ba Sing Se Fashion Mall**

“Uh, I – I, um, forgot that I had covered someone’s shift for them, uh, last week, and they’re working my shift today. Kind of embarrassing showing up at the station when you’re not scheduled to work. I came here to kill time,” Korra finished lamely. Doing what she did for a living, Korra was usually pretty good at thinking on her feet, but this particular pair of green eyes had always been good at wringing the truth out of her. “What are _you_ doing here, anyway?”

The glance was quick, but Korra caught where it had darted. She turned to look. Earthly Tethers, the famous jewellery store. A sign proclaimed “Our master artisan will design a custom engagement/wedding ring for you. Inquire about our rates.”

A possible distraction. Korra grabbed at it. “Are you shopping for a ring? Maybe two?”

“What if I am?”

 _Defensive, good. Takes the focus off me._ “Well, I didn’t know you were thinking about it. When were you going to tell me?”

The gaze from the green eyes was unbending. “When it’s the right time.”

“Oh come off it, Kuvira! You and Baatar have been engaged for five years. He’s almost done with his stint in the army, so I knew the wedding wouldn’t be far off. Within a year. Am I right?”

Kuvira huffed. “I take a day off to go ring-shopping, and I have to run into my boss’ snoopy girlfriend. I’m not in the mood for any of your harassment, Korra. I had to wander this maze of a mall for forty five minutes before I found the store. They seriously need to put up some maps, and I don’t know why they bother to have information stations if no-one’s manning them. On top of it all, I have to pee, but I don’t know if I can find my way to a restroom in time.”

“I can help you!” piped up Gommu. “A big part of the job training was on how to find our way around this place, plus I’ve got a good sense of direction. It’s tricky navigating here, just ask the other new guy. Security found him crying behind one of those palm trees,” he indicated a row of them in concrete planters, “because he couldn’t find his way back to the employee locker room after his shift.”

“If you’re going to show me where a restroom is, do it quick,” said Kuvira irritably. “I’ll be walking cross-legged if we wait any longer.”

“I’ll tag along, too, that kalenutsco went right through me,” said Korra.

“I can’t believe people willingly drink that stuff,” said Kuvira as the followed Gommu. “Suyin’s chef created it, you know. They made me drink it as a kid.” She made a face. “And now people actually pay good money for that swill.”

“ _I_ like it,” said Korra.

Kuvira gave her a sceptical look. “Right. Asami told me about those fermented fish heads you like to eat. Let’s just say our tastes in food probably don’t overlap too much.”

“Hey! Are you dissing my native cuisine?”

“Here we are, ladies, it’s on the right,” said Gommu, pointing to a door at the side of the long hallway they had been walking down. “I’ll wait here so I can show you the way back to the jewellery store.”

“Thank you, I really appreciate that,” said Kuvira.

When they emerged from the restroom, an exasperated looking man in a suit was talking to Gommu.

“You haven’t seen Kraig or Gavin, either?” Gommu shook his head.

“What’s going on?” asked Kuvira in her commanding voice as she walked up to them.

“Some of my employees aren’t at their stations, and I can’t find them or contact them. I don’t understand, they’ve always been very reliable in the past. They came highly recommended, too, by one of our tenants. Although, come to think of it, he’s late with this month’s rent.” The man’s expression darkened. “They picked a bad time to go AWOL.”

“Why’s that?” asked Kuvira.

The man looked surprised. “Didn’t you hear? Some important dignitaries are visiting Republic City. They’re touring the mall right now, along with Mayor Raiko.” He shook his head, as if realising he’d said more than he meant to. “I need to go. Have a good day.”

When the man was out of earshot, Korra turned to Kuvira and said, “I can’t believe you got all that out of him just by asking two questions.”

“Military interrogation training,” said Kuvira. “Sometimes it’s not what you ask, it’s how you ask it.”

“Yeah, sometimes it feels like you’ve got a high-intensity light shining over your shoulder at me when we talk. You – Mako? What are you doing here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short. The chapter was coming along nicely, then I got news that my friend’s 7 year old cousin was killed in a traffic accident, and it just killed my writing impetus. I didn’t know the child, but it’s so tragic when someone so young is taken from us suddenly. I'm so sad for my friend and her family. Life is uncertain. Give your loved ones a hug.
> 
> Just to clarify my notes from last chapter: I wasn’t on any drugs, I was goofy-happy after a fun sparring session.


	27. Change, Pt. 4

**Little Ba Sing Se Fashion Mall**

“Korra?”

“Why aren’t you at work, Mako?”

Mako drew himself up. “I _am_ working. Security detail.” He indicted the slim, immaculately coiffed, green-eyed young man emerging from the restroom.

Korra looked Mako over. _Wearing an earpiece, yeah, he’s working. Besides, no-one wears a suit like that if they plan to have any fun._

“Helloooo ladies,” said the young man with an unctuous smile. “I’m Vice-President Wu from the Earth Federation.” He leaned in to Kuvira. “I’m single, in case you were wondering.”

She studied him for a second. “What I’m wondering is how you’d look if your facial features get rearranged.”

“Please don’t threaten the visiting dignitary on my watch, Kuvira,” said Mako, placing himself protectively between her and Wu.

“Who’s threatening? I get involuntary body twitches when smarmy little twerps try to pick me up. My fist might accidentally connect with his face. Without me meaning for it to happen, of course.”

“And what about you?” asked Wu, smoothly turning to Korra and closing in without missing a beat. “Mako’s shown me some of the sights, but I’m sure you could show me a lot more.” He raised his eyebrows and smiled suggestively at her.

“Sorry, I’m spoken for,” said Korra as she scrunched her face in distaste.

“Oh, I don’t mind sharing.”

“My girlfriend minds, and you don’t want to make her mad.”

“You can say that again,” muttered Mako.

Wu looked confused. “Why would your friend get upset if you went out with me?”

“ _Girl_ friend, as in – you know what, never mind. Leave me alone. I’m NOT interested.” She moved to stand next to Kuvira and they both glared at Wu.

He was unfazed. “You just haven’t got to know me yet. I’ll be in town for a few more days, ladies. Plenty of time for me to _Wu_ you. Get it?” He cracked up at his own joke. Korra and Kuvira side-eyed each other in disbelief.

Mako pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. “Let’s get back to the others before I have to arrest someone for beating you up. Even _I_ can tell you’re tap-dancing on landmine territory.”

“Very well,” said Wu resignedly, “although these ladies don’t know what they’re missing out on. Once you’ve had Wu, you won’t settle for number two.”

“Do you remember how to get to the restaurant?” asked Mako.

“I thought you were keeping track of our route,” said Wu indignantly.

“I was trying to keep an eye out for landmarks, but you kept distracting me by asking if this or that would look good on you.”

“Which restaurant are you headed to?” asked Gommu.

“The one near the jewellery store,” said Wu.

“Follow us, then, we’re headed that way,” said Gommu. He looked around shiftily. “I’ll take you through the shortcut. It’s supposed to be employees only, but we should be fine. Just look like you work at one of the stores.”

Before Mako could protest, Gommu had unlocked a side door and ushered them through. They found themselves in another corridor, this one lined on either side with the back doors of various stores, as well as the occasional janitorial closet. Gommu frowned when he saw that the door to one of the closets had been left slightly ajar.

“Those are supposed to be shut. Some of the young guys get careless.”

He started to pull it shut, but something prevented the door from closing fully. He looked down.

“Woah! Hey, at least one of you’s a cop, right? There’s a hand down here.”

Korra rushed forward to take a look. She turned the light on in the closet and squeezed in.

“Mako, it’s Lu and Gang. They’re unconscious, gagged and trussed up. They see to be okay, otherwise. Were they on the job, too?”

Mako already had his finger on the PTT button for his earpiece. “Crap, I’m getting nothing but static.”

“These corridors are a dead-zone,” said Gommu. “Our walkie-talkies only work when we’re in the public areas. Don’t even try your cell phone.”

“What’s going on, Mako?” asked Kuvira as Korra worked on freeing the two men.

“President Hou-Ting – “began Mako.

“That’s my great-aunt,” Wu piped up.

Mako gave him a dirty look. “As I was saying, President Hou-Ting is visiting Republic City, and Mayor Raiko wanted to give her a tour of the mall.”

“Don’t forget the guy who’s running for the United Republic presidency. He joined our little tour, too. Whatsisname, with the awesome hair.”

“You mean Mr. Roadkill Rug?” asked Kuvira.

“That’s the guy,” said Mako. He turned to Wu. “Would you please stop interrupting? Anyway, RCPD is providing security for this little jaunt. I was assigned to Wu, Song was with Hou-Ting, and Raiko brought one of his regular bodyguards. We were on our way to lunch when Wu had to use the restroom. Lu and Gang were supposed to be patrolling outside the restaurant, but it seems something’s happened.”

“No shit, genius.” She looked at Korra. “Everything okay there?”

“They’re untied, and the gags are off, not much more I can do for them. Mako, their radios are missing. Whoever has them can listen in on police chatter.”

“Sounds like we need to get to the party,” said Kuvira, reaching into the side of her purse and pulling out a gun. “Relax, detective,” she said when Mako started to protest, “I have a concealed carry permit, and I did my time in the military. Probably saw more live-fire action than you ever did. I know how to handle a firearm. Korra, I assume you’re packing?”

“Yeah,” said Korra, pulling up her right pants leg to reveal an ankle holster. “It’s okay, Mako, my CC permit is still valid.”

Kuvira’s eyes narrowed. “You’re a cop, Korra. Why do you need to worry about that?”

“Let’s focus on what we need to do, Kuv. You and I will go to the restaurant and see what’s going on. Gommu, give me directions on how to get to the restaurant, then take Mako and Wu to a room guys can barricade yourselves inside until you get the all-clear.”

“I should come with you,” said Mako.

“Your job is to protect Pretty Boy, you need to stay with him. I’ll call the station once we get out of the hallway. Chief can send backup if she thinks we need it.”

“Okay,” said Mako reluctantly.

“Alright, Gommu, directions,” said Korra.

\-----

Korra and Kuvira stood beside the door that Gommu said was just a couple of stores down from the restaurant.

“Gommu said there’s be a bench and planter to the left that can screen us while I call the chief. Put your gun away for now, you can access it quickly enough from that holster-purse rig you’ve got. We don’t want to unnecessarily panic any civilians.”

Korra opened the door slightly, took a quick look around, then made a beeline for the bench, Kuvira close behind her. Once they were safely behind the planter, Korra took out her phone and dialled Chief Beifong’s personal number. Lin picked up on the second ring.

“This better be good, Korra. I’m at work.”

“Chief, I’m at Little Ba Sing Se Fashion Mall. Mako and I came across Lu and Gang unconscious and tied up in a janitor’s closet. I told Mako to take Wu to a safe place while I go check things out.”

“What the fuck? Korra, you’re a civilian, now. Go take cover somewhere while I send in a team.”

“They may not get here in time. I’ll be careful. Oh, and Kuvira’s with me.”

“My nephew’s fiancée is with you? You better not let anything happen to her or Su will kill me. She can’t wait for Kuvira and Baatar Jr. to get married and start popping out baby Beifongs. Speaking of getting married, when are you and Sato – “

“Gotta go, chief. I’ll keep you posted.” Korra hung up. “Ready, Kuv?”

Kuvira nodded.

“Let’s do this.”

They walked cautiously up to the Red Lotus Restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have to time-lapse a few things to make it plausible that it’s now lunchtime. Shouldn’t significantly affect the plot, though. The Red Lotus Restaurant was mentioned back in chapter 8. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	28. Change, Pt. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence, Death.

**Little Ba Sing Se Fashion Mall**

**The Red Lotus Restaurant**

Korra and Kuvira crouched behind the large stainless-steel trashcan outside the restaurant. The entryway was framed by heavy red velvet curtains tied back with gold cord. It was roped-off, with a sign saying “Closed for private party”.

Korra carefully stepped over the rope, then drew her gun and eased the safety off. Holding the gun in a low ready position, finger off the trigger, she crouched low and cautiously peered into the restaurant. The room just inside the entrance was a waiting area with sofa, love seat, and host station. It was empty, and Korra slipped in silently, Kuvira following a couple of seconds later with her gun also drawn.

The waiting area opened up into the bar, which was located in the centre of the restaurant. There was the sound of voices coming from the left. Korra peered around the doorway and saw a group of people, some seated, some standing, their attention fixed on a bald man who seemed to be speaking to a camera set up on a tripod. A man and a woman, both armed with pistols that had silencers attached, stood closer to the entrance than the others. They were obviously guards, but they were also riveted by the speech the bald man in a suit was giving, and didn’t see Korra or Kuvira as they snuck in.

“…..and with her passes a dictatorship that has been thinly veiled as a democracy for the last fifty years.”

He shifted his body to better gesture at the camera, and Korra saw that the figure in the chair beside him was slumped over, its lolling head encased in a plastic bag that was tied at the neck. Only the ropes securing it to the chair kept it from falling over.

“Death by suffocation. Some may say it’s cruel, but it’s no more than what she deserves for the way she treated the people in the country she ruled. This is our message to the tyrants of the world. If you continue to oppress the people, you will be brought down…”

Korra crept closer, using the chairs and tables to shield her from view. She scanned the room. There were a few bodies lying on the ground, tied up. Besides the body with the bag on its head, eight people were seated at various tables, all of them tied to their chairs and gagged. Besides the bald man, there was a tall, lanky woman in black slacks and a red turtleneck by the camera, two men dressed like waiters, and a man dressed in a chef’s uniform who had a knife in one hand.

“We don’t limit ourselves to so-called world leaders, though,” the bald man turned to look the person seated next to Raiko. “You’re known for your cut-throat business tactics, sir. I believe we have someone who can make a good example out of you.” He nodded, and the chef stepped forward with a grin.

Korra made a split second decision. She would have to shoot the chef now, if he kept moving, there would be civilians in the way. She popped up and fired, hitting him in the side. He staggered, then crumpled to the ground. She quickly turned and emptied her gun at the guards, managing to hit them both. Then a gun went off that wasn’t her own, and she pivoted to see the tall woman, a gun in hand, topple backwards, her eyes rolled up into her head and a red hole in the middle of her forehead. _Thanks, Kuv, I owe you one._

“P’li!” the bald man cried out, his face contorted in anguish.

Kuvira advanced, gun held at the ready. “You three,” she barked to the bald man and the two waiters, “face down on the ground, hands as high over your head as you can get them.” They complied, and she moved to cover them.

Korra holstered her gun and moved cautiously over to the guards. One was glassy-eyed and whimpering as he clutched his shoulder, blood oozing through his fingers. The other lay on her side, unconscious, a lump forming on her head where she had hit it on a table as she fell. Korra picked up their guns and unloaded them. “Do you have anything I can restrain the prisoners with?”

“Zip ties, front pouch of my purse.”

When Korra had secured the prisoners hands behind their backs and tied their ankles together, she picked up the knife the chef had dropped, and cut the ropes binding the hostages. She pulled out her phone and dialled Lin’s number.

“Give me the sitrep,” said Lin without preamble when she answered.

“We’ve got the perps secured, hostages are freed,” said Korra.

“Get the hostages out of there. Some officers just arrived at your location, I’ll tell them you’re coming out. Leave the perps, we’ll take care of them. The SWAT team is securing a path from the restaurant to the parking garage, where we have a vehicle waiting for Raiko, Wu, and the Mr. Hair.”

“Roger. Heading out with the hostages.” Korra hung up and turned to Kuvira. “Put your gun away, there are cops waiting outside for us. Everyone, have your hands up when you go out.”

“Please, can I get her coat?” asked one of the hostages, a muscular man with a moustache and long black hair that was tied back in a ponytail.

“I’m really cold,” said his companion, shivering.

“Of course,” said Korra, looking at her with pity. _Who ties up an armless woman?_

The man got the coat from the rack by the door to the entryway and put it on her, and carefully buttoned it up, then put the collar up for good measure. She leaned into him, and he put his arm around her comfortingly.

The two VIPs exited first, with the armless woman and her friend right behind them. Kuvira followed closely. As the group cleared the entrance, she caught sight of something in the corner of her eye.

“Looks like you have something on your chin. Can I help you…..“ Her eyes widened as she saw a wire running from the armless woman’s mouth down to the inside of her jacket. The woman gave her a ghoulish smile and spat out a bite switch.

“BOMB!” yelled Kuvira, just as the moustached man tackled her.

Korra reacted quickly. She yanked the lid off the trashcan, tossed out the bag, hoisted the heavy metal bin onto her shoulder, ran over and slammed it down over the armless woman, knocking her over. They wound up with the bin upright, enclosing the armless woman’s torso, Korra holding on to it while positioning her body so it was between the bomb and the hostages.

Meanwhile, the moustached man had pushed Kuvira back towards the restaurant entrance. She lost her balance and clutched at one of the curtains for support, but their combined weight ripped from the wall. There was a deafening roar. The last thing Kuvira saw before the curtain fell over her was Korra in mid-air, hands outstretched, her body aglow in the flare of the explosion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [this](http://www.trashcanswarehouse.com/55-Gallon-Perforated-Waste-Receptacle-with-Flat-Top-in-Stainless-Steel_p_2145.html) is the trashcan that Korra used to suppress the explosion. 23.5"dia x 40"h, 86 lbs. Pretty hefty. But not hefty enough to contain a blast of that magnitude.
> 
> Sorry this took longer than usual, have a lot going on right now. Also, positioning everyone was a lot harder than I thought it would be, I had to go back and re-write it several times.
> 
> Got to see the lunar eclipse, the blood moon was so awesome. However, I completely blanked that it was the Mid-Autumn Festival and didn’t bring mooncakes. 
> 
> Oh yeah, for those of you who were upset that we didn’t get to see a pissed-off Asami last chapter, I promise she’ll appear in the next chapter. Yes, she will be angry.


	29. Meeting in the Hospital

**Asami’s office**

_You can do it, Asami. This is number three, then you’ll only have two more people to give this talk to._ Normally, the HR director would be doing this, but he was the first person she’d had to have “the talk” with.

“Tom, you’re a manager,” said Asami, keeping her tone neutral, “you should know that it’s not a good idea to use your work email for non-work-related activities. Using it for an online dating service whose target demographic is people who are married or in committed relationships - ”

The office door abruptly opened, and Jinora (interning in the Wind Power Solutions section of Future Industries’ Renewable Energy Division) barged into the room, looking uncharacteristically frantic.

“Asami! I was meditating in the employee lounge, and I had a vision about Korra – “

“Jinora, calm down. This is not a good time, I’m having a meeting here.” _What kind of nineteen year old meditates during their break?_

“But – “

“We’ll talk later,” said Asami firmly, her tone and demeanour brooking no argument.

“Al – alright, I’ll wait outside your office,” said Jinora reluctantly, and left, closing the door softly behind her.

“Sorry about that, I’ll have to talk to her about office etiquette. Now, as I was saying – “

Her phone rang. _Mako. He knows better than to call me during office hours._ She declined the call and silenced her phone.

“Hopefully that’s it for the interruptions. Back to – “

There was a knock on the door. Before Asami could tell whoever was on the other side to get lost, her assistant burst in.

“Ms. Sato, Detective Mako called. He needs you to call him back, he says it’s urgent.”

“I’m sorry, Tom, we’ll have to finish this some other time. You can go back to work now. Remember, we’ll be monitoring your email logs.”

When everyone had left her office, she picked up her phone and dialled Mako.

“Asami?”

“Mako, what’s going on?”

“It’s Korra, she’s hurt. We’re at Republic City General Hospital.”

“I’ll be there in twenty minutes.”

“Asami, it’s a half hour drive from your office – “

“I’ll be there in twenty minutes, Mako.”

\-----

**Republic City General Hospital**

Twenty minutes later, Asami turned off her car’s engine in the hospital parking garage and pulled out her phone.

“I’m here, Mako.”

“Meet me in the trauma centre waiting room, it’s in the South Wing.”

When Asami got there, she saw Mako standing by an equipment cart, an anxious frown on his face.

“Where is she, Mako?”

“I don’t know.”

“What the hell do you mean, ‘I don’t know’?”

“Confidentiality. They can’t disclose anything about the patient unless you’re a relative or spouse.”

Asami strode over to the nurses station. “You have a patient named Korra somewhere in this building. I need to know where, and I need to know how she’s doing.”

“Are you a relative?”

“I’m her girlfriend.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t confirm or deny whether we have a patient by that name, we can only disclose patient information to relatives or spouses.”

Asami took a breath. _She’s just doing as she was told, no use yelling at her._ “Is there someone I can speak to – Kya!” She smiled in relief at the sight of the older woman in a doctor’s coat walking down the corridor. “Please tell me you know how Korra’s doing.”

The man walking beside Kya stepped up. He had sideburns, and long hair that was divided into three ponytails with beads threaded through them. “I’m Dr Kya’s boss, Dr Tarrlok” he said in a smooth, soothing voice that made Asami instantly dislike him. “Can I help you?”

“Yes. My girlfriend, Korra, got injured and is in this hospital. I’d like to find out how she’s doing.”

“I’m sorry, but we can only disclose patient information to relatives and spouses.”

“Please, she’s my girlfriend…..” Asami trailed off when she saw Kya mouthing _Northern Water Tribe_ while tilting her head discreetly towards Tarrlok.

“As I said, only relatives and spouses. Perhaps you could get your _friend’s_ parents to inquire about her.”

Asami didn’t miss the emphasis he put on the word “friend”, nor the distaste with which he said it. _Oh, fuck no. You don’t get to lay your Northern prejudices on me in my city._ “Her parents live in the Southern Water Tribe, and there’s a blizzard going on there that’s made communications impossible. It looks like it’s going to keep going for two or three days. Please, I’m the closest thing Korra has to a relative or spouse in this country, and I really need to see her.”

“I’m sorry, but close isn’t good enough,” said Tarrlok, managing to sound both apologetic and dismissive at the same time.

Mako, who had been standing nervously beside Asami during the conversation, saw the flash of fire in her green eyes and the subtle weight shift, and hastily grabbed her elbows as she leaned in to Tarrlok. “Listen the fuck up. I’m Asami fucking Sato. The company I run donated the money for this hospital to build the extension to the Cardiac Cath Lab. The woman I love is being treated in this hospital, and I would like to know what injuries she has and what the fuck is being done about them.”

Tarrlok remained impassive. “I apologise, but my hands are tied, it’s the law, I can’t tell you anything.”

“Come on, let’s wait over by those chairs,” said Mako as Asami’s expression turned murderous. “Maybe someone can tell us something soon.”

He looked hopefully at Kya, only to have Tarrlok say, “Dr Kya, I need you to go over to the East Wing to cover for Dr Matthews.”

Kya hesitated for a brief second, her expression sullen, before nodding and walking off, casting an apologetic glance at Asami as she did so.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I have rounds to do. It was good to meet you, Ms Sato. The hospital is grateful for your company’s donation.” Tarrlok nodded briefly at Asami before leaving.

“Self-righteous sonofabitch!” snarled Asami. “Mako, why the fuck are you holding on to me?”

“So you don’t go after him. Getting yourself thrown out of the hospital won’t do Korra any good.”

“I wasn’t going to hit him, if that’s what you’re worried about. Where’s Lin? They might tell her something, since Korra got hurt on the job.”

Mako winced. “Lin’s busy with an investigation, there’s been an act of terrorism. And Korra wasn’t working, she acted as a civilian.”

“What do you mean?” asked Asami in bewilderment. “She said she was working today…..”

“She got suspended last Wednesday for a failed drug test. She didn’t want to tell you until after the appeal, so you wouldn’t have to worry unnecessarily.”

“Failed drug test? When was the test, and what did they find?”

“The test was Monday last week, psychotropics.”

“ _Psychotropics?_ Mako, this is the girl who doesn’t like taking Aspirin. She and I had all our meals together last weekend, so it’s not like someone spiked her food or anything. I did have some really vivid dreams on Sunday night, but all we had for dinner was takeout and – and – tea!”

“Tea?”

“When we were up North, some hippy-dippy cult-priest said Korra was the Avenger or something, and gave us some of their special, not-for-sale tea. We had some of that with dinner on Sunday.”

“So you think the tea – “

“Fuck the tea! I just want to find out what’s happening with Korra,” said Asami, her voice cracking.

“Excuse me, but I couldn’t help overhearing. Is there anything I can do to help?” asked a tall grey-haired man wearing a black shirt with a clerical collar.

“Larry?” asked Mako, his face brightening. “Maybe you can. Asami, this is the Reverend Larry Grazer, Larry, meet Asami Sato.”

They shook hands. “Thanks for the offer,” said Asami, “but I’m not particularly religious, and neither is my girlfriend, though I’m sure a prayer or two wouldn’t hurt – “

“Asami, he’s a priest. The law allows the hospital to disclose limited patient information to members of the clergy.”

“ _If_ the patient is a member of their religious institution. I may be able to find out something, though. Is this the same Korra that was at the funeral?”

Mako nodded.

“I’ll see what I can do. We spoke earlier today, and what she said helped me, I’d like to return the favour. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

As he walked away, Asami turned to Mako.

“How do you know him?”

Mako looked uncomfortable. “Uh, you remember Sharon?”

“The pastry shop chick, whom I’ve yet to meet?”

Mako nodded. “She’s a member of the temple that Larry leads, and I went to services with her when we were dating. She insisted on it, actually, she’s very devout. I got to know Larry because she’d drag me over to talk to him after services were over.”

“You got religious for a girl?” Then she realised what he’d said. “You ‘were’ dating?”

“We broke up last week. Her religious views kind of got between us.”

Asami managed a sly smile. “Oh? She wouldn’t put out, huh?”

“It was more than that. There was a reason I never brought her along to a gathering if you or Korra were going to be there.”

“I always thought it was because you were embarrassed about her meeting your exes.”

“Well, I was, initially. Then I found out that she had rather old-fashioned views about same-sex relationships. I tried talking to her about it, told her I couldn’t be with someone who felt that way. She wouldn’t budge, and neither would I, so it’s over.”

”Oh, Mako, I’m sorry you had to go through that.” Asami frowned. “Wait a minute. That Larry guy, if he’s the head honcho at her temple…..”

“It’s complicated. Larry has to toe the party line in public, but he’s been very conflicted. I know he’ll do his best to help us find out how Korra’s doing.” He patted her reassuringly on the shoulder.

“Do you know what happened?” she asked Mako.

“I wasn’t there, and Chief’s imposed an information blackout because of the ongoing investigation.”

“I need to do something,” said Asami, getting her phone out. She dialled quickly. “Hello, Jinora? I need you to do something for me. Yes, you can drop whatever work you’re doing. Tell them I have an emergency assignment for you.”

Mako flipped nervously through a magazine as Asami talked on the phone. Soon, she ended the call and sat down next to him. They waited in fidgety silence until Larry returned, slightly out of breath.

“Her vital signs are stable, but she’s unconscious. She’s in the ICU. That’s all they would tell me.”

Asami gave him a hug. “Thank you so much,” she said tearfully. “Where’s the ICU?”

“I’m headed that way, you can follow me. I’d appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone where you got your information. I may have stretched the truth a little to get it.”

\-----

Asami paced up and down the ICU corridor. She’d surreptitiously looked into the rooms earlier, and had narrowed the rooms Korra could be in down to four. These all had the curtains around the bed drawn. As she was wondering if anyone would notice if she slipped into a room, she almost collided with a person dressed in scrubs.

“I’m sorry, I – Siluk?”

“Asami! I’d say it’s good to see you, but, well…..” he gestured at their surroundings.

“Yeah, I’d rather not have to be here, but Korra’s injured, and nobody will tell me anything.”

“I’d help you if I could, but the law is what it is,” said Siluk sombrely.

Asami heaved a sigh. “I got pretty worked up about it earlier, but I think I came up with a work-around. I might need your help, but please feel free to say ‘no’ if you think it’ll put your job at risk.”

“I’ll do what I can. Got to get back to work, I’ll see you later.”

Asami went to the waiting room and sat down, feeling drained. She was alone. Mako had left to get some coffee, and Larry was visiting a patient who was a member of his congregation. Her mind was racing, replaying the many possibilities she had come up with after Mako told her what he knew. Korra and Kuvira had run off on some vigilante mission, there had been a bomb. She tried unsuccessfully to shut out the images that last word conjured up. Taking a shaky breath, she looked down at the things that Jinora had brought her earlier.

 _Come on, Korra, I need you conscious for this._ A tear ran down her face. _I’m sorry sweetheart, I should have done it sooner._

Time passed. Mako returned with insipid hospital coffee for both of them. Larry got done with his visit, and joined them in the waiting area. Hospital staff walked by.

“Asami?” said Siluk, making all of them turn their heads his way. “The patient in 314 is awake and asking for you. A doctor’s in there with them if you have any medical questions.”

Asami jumped to her feet. “Can Mako come, too?”

Siluk shook his head. “What about Larry, uh, Reverend Larry? Can he come along as Korra’s and my, um, spiritual guide?”

“Yes, that should be okay.”

“Could you come in the room with us?” Siluk looked at her questioningly. “I need a witness.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got the idea for this chapter from the music video for Taiwanese singer Jolin Tsai’s song, “We’re All Different, Yet the Same”, that’s been banned in at least one country because of its lesbian theme.  
> [Here’s](http://shanghaiist.com/2015/05/23/jolin-tsai-singapore-gay.php) an article about it, with the subtitled music video at the bottom of the page.


	30. Aftermath

**Republic City General Hospital**

Mako impatiently shifted his weight from one foot to the other. It had been half an hour since Asami had gone into Korra’s room. According to Asami’s nurse friend, Larry had left while Mako was on a much-needed restroom break, so Mako was left to wait alone. But not for very long.

“Bro!” Mako turned and saw an enormous floral arrangement headed towards him. It flaunted a banner with the word “Congratulations!” on it. A huge cluster of multi-hued balloons trailed close behind.

“Bolin?” asked Mako, trying to make out a face behind all the flowers.

“I ran to the florist right after you called. I was a little hurt that they didn’t ask me to perform the ceremony, but I’m over it now. Opal’s behind me with the balloons.” He saw a hand wave at him from under the mass of colourful globes. “We got a card, too. I didn’t know what to get for a gift, but I figured we’d discuss it and get them something later.”

A nurse came up to them, eyeing the flowers warily. “Excuse me, but you’re in the wrong section. Maternity’s in the South Wing on the third floor.”

“Oh, this is the right place,” said Bolin, craning his head around some roses. “We’re here to celebrate a wedding!”

“Um, this is a hospital,” said the baffled nurse.

“One of our friends is a patient here. They just got married in her room,” explained Mako.

“Ookay,” said the nurse, backing away and looking at them like they were a bunch of lunatics.

“Where are they? I got here as soon as I could, I had to run and get a card,” an out of breath Tenzin panted as he jogged up holding a bouquet and a gigantic envelope emblazoned with two hearts skewered by an arrow.

“Yeah,” said Lin, strolling up nonchalantly behind Tenzin. “I’d like to see the happy couple.”

“Chief!” said Mako. “How’d you get away from the station? I figured you’d be busy with the investigation.”

“I told them that a key witness just regained consciousness, and I wanted to interview her. Also, it gives me the chance to clear this junk out of my desk.” She held up two wrapped presents and a card. “Had these in the bottom drawer since the High Court decision, waiting for Korra and Sato to pull their heads out of their asses. Bottle of twenty year old single-cask Firewhisky aged in a bourbon barrel for Sato, I hope she’ll share. Pair of padded handcuffs with an extra set of keys for Korra.”

As everyone digested that last bit of information, a tired-looking Asami walked out of Korra’s room holding a headlamp and a book. She looked around in bewilderment.

“Thanks for the support, and I’m really happy to see everyone, but all this seems a bit much for a get-well visit. Korra’s done with visitors for the day, anyway, she just fell asleep, and I think she’ll be out for quite some time.”

“How’s she doing?” asked Lin.

“Some minor burns, a few cracked ribs, broken right ulna and right tibia, slight concussion,” said Asami.

“Is that all?” asked Lin incredulously. “She’s lucky! She was at ground zero of the explosion, which embedded shrapnel in some of the concrete planters. Miraculously, nobody got hit by any of it. Korra’s the only one that needed hospitalisation. Besides the bad guys, that is. Well, looks like she might get to use her present sooner than I thought.”

Bolin set the flowers down and rolled his shoulders. “Now that we know Korra’s okay, how about you dish on what went on in there.” He waggled his eyebrows at Asami.

“Oh.” Asami blushed. “It’s something I - we should have done a long time ago, but we kept putting it off.” She coloured further as everyone leaned forward with interest. “It’s done, now. Larry and Siluk signed off as witnesses.”

“Wait a minute,” said Mako, “ _Larry_ was a witness? I thought he performed the ceremony.”

“What ceremony?” asked Asami, puzzled. “I asked Jinora to have someone in Legal at Future Industries draw up a health care proxy document. She brought it over, and I had Korra sign it in front of two witnesses, so now I can visit her and make health care decisions for her if she’s incapacitated. I also asked Jinora to bring me a headlamp and Korra’s favourite book so I could read to her with the lights turned down.”

She noticed the sharp drop in festivity around her. “What’s going on? I thought everyone would be happy because Korra’s okay.”

“We are, Asami,” said Tenzin. “It’s just that we thought the two of you got married.”

“Married? Why would you – “ she turned and glared at Mako. “ _You_ did this! Spreading rumour and gossip, you should know better.”

“Hey, I’m sorry,” said Mako, raising his hands in a placating gesture. “I shouldn’t have assumed. I was just so happy because I thought you were going to make it official.”

Asami sighed. “I’m sorry, too. I shouldn’t have snapped at you. All of you, thank you so much for coming, I can’t tell you how much it means to me and Korra. I’ll definitely let you know when the doctors clear her to have more than one visitor at a time. Right now, I need to make some phone calls, then head home and pack a bag. I’m going to sleep in the recliner in Korra’s room. I’ll let everyone know if anything changes.”

\-----

Asami dialled her publicist’s number.

“Hello Nicole, do you still keep in touch with your friends in the media?”

“…”

“Good. I have some inside information on the recent terrorist attack.”

\-----

**Some of the News Headlines the Following Day**

“Off-duty police officer saves Mayor and visiting Vice-President.”

“Hero cop risks her life protecting others from a bomb.”

“Daring SWAT team member thwarts terror organisation.”

\-----

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

An orange and black striped cat with glowing orange eyes grinned mockingly at Korra. Beside it, staring pensively off in the distance, sat a beautiful woman in a white dress patterned with blue diamonds.

“You know,” said the cat smugly, “if _I_ had suggested violating inter-dimensional rules and cosmic laws and whatnot, you two would have given me no end of grief. Yet here we are, one physically implausible event later, and you’re going to try and _justify_ this to me, aren’t you?” Its grin grew wider.

“Oh hush, Vaatu,” said the woman in white with just a hint of irritability in her tone. “There were innocent lives at stake. Korra acted out of instinct, to protect others. It’s what she does.”

“ _Innocent?_ ” The grin grew so wide that it practically stretched from ear to ear. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard that term applied to politicians before. I do believe you’re developing a sense of humour, Raava.”

“There were other people there, too,” said Korra defensively.

“Oh yes, a terrorist and one of your friends. That totally lends credence to the “saving the innocent” and “non-self-serving” parts of your argument, and legitimises you using _bending_.”

“There were the diners from the restaurant, and the bodyguards, and how are you even talking through that ridiculous smile?” said Korra, desperately trying to salvage the situation.

“Don’t change the subject. Well, they weren’t criminals, I’ll grant you, but two of them were definitely planning a romantic tryst, and not with their respective spouses, either. And as for the others…..”

“Look, I don’t have time to vet the lives of all the people I save. It was a split-second decision that I didn’t really consciously make.”

“Saving others is all well and good,” said the cat, its eyes taking on a mischievous gleam as it stared at Korra, “letting yourself get off so lightly doesn’t seem quite appropriate. You dying a fiery death would have balanced out that little breach in the order of this universe.”

Korra dropped her gaze, unable to look the cat in the eye. “I – I wasn’t ready to leave her.”

“Oho, now we’re getting to the truth of the matter!” exulted the cat.

“That’s enough, Vaatu,” said the woman in white commandingly, turning her glowing eyes on the cat. “What’s done is done, and I think Korra acted appropriately. You’re outvoted.”

The cat flicked its tail, the grin undiminished, and exchanged a somewhat complicit look with the woman. “Pffft. I’m not complaining. Rule-breaking is supposed to be my thing, after all.”

\-----

**Two days later**

**The Sato Mansion**

“So why are we here and not at our flat?” asked Korra as Asami wheeled her up the newly-constructed ramp to one of the mansion’s side doors.

“Sweetheart, a third story walk-up isn’t the ideal place for someone in a wheelchair. I’ve converted one of the ground floor rooms into a bedroom for us, and your caretakers can have their pick of the remaining rooms.”

“Caretakers?” asked Korra, squirming a little because of an itch on her leg that she’d been unable to scratch thanks to her cast.

“I finally managed to get hold of your parents, and they’ll be getting in tonight on my private jet. They’re staying for seventeen days. Kai and Jinora will be moving in temporarily once your parents leave, so they’ll be available in case I need help moving you at night. Mako, Kuvira, Bolin, Opal, Kya, Bumi, Tenzin and Pema are going to stop in when they can. Pema will have to bring Meelo and Rohan, but I’ve set up a game room for them, so they should be entertained. Ikki volunteered to be with you full time during the day while she’s on break from school. I think it’s an excuse to get off the island. I told her she could have friends over, but they had to be responsible people, and they better not disturb you, or else. Your SWAT team and some of the firefighters said they’d take turns spending time with you. I’ve drawn up a schedule, so at least two people will be with you while I have to be at work, although I’ll be working from home as much as I can until you’re better, and I took the rest of this week off. Kya and Siluk said they’d come by at least once a day to give you a check-up. Katara will be coming to stay with us when you’re ready for rehab…..”

“Asami,” said Korra, “take a breath. I’m sure you’ve got everything all planned out.” She tried to turn and smile up at her girlfriend, but her injured ribs made her wince in pain instead. “I’m just happy to be home with you.”

Asami blinked back tears. “And I’m happy you’re here, Korra. I – I was so scared…..”

“Hey.” Korra reached back and put her hand over Asami’s. “I’m here now, and I won’t be risking my life for a while. Actually, depending on how the hearing goes tomorrow, I may be looking for a new line of work. Is Future Industries hiring?” She tried to playful, but Asami caught the sombre undertone in her voice.

“I don’t think you need to worry about that, Korra. I’m sure they’ll reinstate you. They can’t fire the person who just saved a group of hostages by diving on a bomb. I should thank you for that, by the way.”

“You _wanted_ me to hurl myself on a bomb? I know it was the right thing to do, but I’m a little hurt -”

“Not for jumping on the bomb, silly. It’s what you chose to put over it. Future Industries makes those trashcans that the mall uses. Sales jumped when word got out that one of those dampened an explosion enough to save a bunch of people. Although,” she furrowed her brow, “I’m surprised it contained the blast that much. And from the pictures I saw, the shrapnel trajectory didn’t look quite right.”

Korra groaned. “You’re not going to turn into one of those conspiracy theorists, are you? Don’t overthink it. The hostages are okay. The terrorists are under arrest. I’m in one piece, although some of my bones are in more pieces than they should be. Future Industries makes awesome trashcans. Let’s just leave it at that.”

Asami smiled and kissed the top of Korra’s head. “Fine, _Kornball_. Well, here’s the bedroom. What do you think?” She knelt down next to Korra.

There was a queen-sized bed, with a large flat screen TV on the wall across from it. There was also a recliner, a sofa, and a big picture window with a fantastic view of the estate grounds.

“The window faces north,” said Asami, “so you won’t be woken up by sunlight streaming in in the morning. There’s a remote for the shade and curtains, so you can control how much daylight gets in the room. It’s a split bed, so your side can be detached and wheeled over to the window if you want to look outside. Of course, someone can take you outside, too, if you want. The bed raises and lowers like a hospital bed, and it’s got a massage function. The remote for it is right here. I hooked up a gaming console to the TV, and there’s Vineflix on it, too. I put some books and magazines on your nightstand – “

“Asami,” said Korra, taking Asami’s hand and twining their fingers together, “it’s perfect.”

\-----

Later that night, after she had tucked in a drowsy Korra and made sure Tonraq and Senna were settled in their room, Asami made her way to the kitchen for a snack. Jinora was in there, eating an apple.

“Hi Asami. Just got done moving in a few things to get ready for the long-term stay. How did the first night home go?”

“Not bad. That bed really helps with transferring her to and from the wheelchair. Oh, and in case I haven’t mentioned it, thanks for all your help with getting the house ready for Korra.”

“It’s the least I could do, she’s like a big sister to me. How are you holding up?”

“I’m doing much better now that she’s out of the hospital. And it’s great having Tonraq and Senna here.”

Jinora eyed her appraisingly. “But…..”

Asami sighed. “They heard about what happened at the hospital, how the hospital wouldn’t tell me anything because Korra and I aren’t married. It’s given them fresh ammo. I think I’m going to have to put up with a lot of heavy hinting the next couple of weeks.”

“Aww, they do it because they love you. You know that right?”

“Yes, but it wears on you after a while. You know, out of all our friends and family, you’re the only one who’s never mentioned us tying the knot. Why is that?”

“Well, don’t take this the wrong way, because I think you’d make a lovely married couple, but when I see you two, how you care for and complement each other, it’s like getting married would be redundant.”

Asami raised her eyebrows. “Redundant?”

“Yeah. The two of you have oodles of love, trust, and respect for one another. You don’t have to get married to prove anything.” She put a hand on Asami’s shoulder. “At least not to me.”

Asami pulled Jinora into a hug. “Thanks, Jinora. You always know just what to say.”

“Remember that when it’s time for my review.”

\-----

Later that night, Asami laid on her side and watched Korra sleep, listening to her shallow breathing. She ran her fingers gently along Korra’s left hand, and wondered idly how it would look with a ring on it. After all, Asami was an engineer, and good engineers plan for redundancy in critical systems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any engineers reading this probably saw the ending coming the instant Jinora said “redundant”, sorry I’m so corny. And I’m leaving the _actual_ ending up to your imagination.
> 
> Korra’s favourite book is _Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland_. I picture Asami having fun doing all the voices when she’s reading it out loud. 
> 
> So that’s it for this fic, although I’m planning a prequel. A big thank you to everyone for reading, commenting, and letting me run with my ideas. I hope I managed to successfully tie all the disparate plot elements together in the end. It would have been easier to stick with an upbeat, humorous story, but since it started off as a fic about #lovewins, I wanted to include some social issues. I also wanted to parallel some cannon, and obliquely introduce the supernatural, and I hope I pulled it off without being too contrived. 
> 
> The only creative writing I’ve done, before Korrasami fanfic, is for classes in high school (longer ago than I’d care to admit), and it certainly wasn’t my forté back then, so thanks again for putting up with my efforts. Gonna take a little break after this, but I’ll be back.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to throw something together to celebrate the SCOTUS decision.
> 
> If you liked this, check out my other fics:
> 
> [Sheltered Beginnings](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4075729/chapters/9177838) where Korra and Asami meet when they both volunteer at a domestic violence shelter.
> 
> [Book One: Evolution ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3936088/chapters/8818825) set after Book 4, in which Korra tries to ensure that the world can stay in balance without an Avatar


End file.
